Bubbly
by psychopathcoolgirl
Summary: Begans with Inuyasha and Kagome as kids then goes on to when they are older and the older they get the more awkward it is hint:showers InuxKag comedy. Enjoy.
1. good times

Yay now I have like four stories about Inuyasha UH-HUH! this is a Kagome and Inuyasha presentation...

-psychopathcoolgurl

Inuyasha was sitting on the bench with his brother waiting for Kagome and her mom to come out of the bathroom they were at a resting spot. Inuyasha is 6 Sesshomaru 8 Kagome 4. Inuyasha got up and walked to a huge wall that had a big map on it."Inuyasha come help me." Izaiyo said struggling with her bags Sesshomaru already had one bag."Comin' ma!" he yelled running towards her.

Kagome was in the bathroom watching her mom "Mo- Mo-Mommy why a-a-are we mo-mo-moving?" she asked she had a little studder problem it was cute though."Hunny were not moving were just traveling now go play with Yasha and Sessho ok." Kimiko said (made up her moms name can you tell?) she put her head down and whined "B-b-but Y-Y-Yasha's m-m-mean and s-s-sesho sca-scare's me."

"They're not mean or scary there just boys and what did I tell you about whining Kagome?" her mom hated that, it annoyed her of course she didn't tell a 4yr old that. She just told her not to do it or she'll get a spanking if she did it too much."s-s-or-rr-y mommy!" she said walking out to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Come. Here." Inuyasha ordered."Your n-n-not the b-b-boss of mm-m-e!" she said. "Yes I am I'm 6 and your 4 so I'm da boss!" she stuck out her tongue at him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes he didn't wanna be going to be a long trip to Disney World if they were gonna be arguing the whole way "Stop bossing each other around both of you!" Sesshomaru said firmly for a 8 year old.

Kagome got quiet Inuyasha just said "She won't listen to me!"

"I-I'll lis-sten when yo-yo-you listen...doo doo face!"

"That's a baby word!"

"So." she said and tried to walk away but he grabbed her hair "OW! L-let me g-g-o it ho-oor-t!" she squealed then started to cry he didn't mean to hurt her he just wanted her to stay. So he tried to hug her to make her feel better "I'm sorry Kagome."

"Ah what are you doing!" Kagome squealed while trying to get away from him.

"Shutup I'm hugging you to make you feel better! Now let me hug you Kagome!" he ordered still trying. People started to watch "Awe how cute" one of the ladies said "NOOOOOO! coodies!" Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha finally gave her his bear hug. Her mom walked in "Awe I told you he wasn't mean." Kagome crossed her little arms and scrunched her face and sat on the bench with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha followed.

He hit her on the arm "Don't cry in public!" Inuyasha said

"Ow m-m-mom-" Kagome cried out. Sesshomaru shook his head and covered her mouth"OW YOU BIT ME GIRL!" he yelped. "Don't cover my mouth!" she said. He bit her on the arm "Ow!" she cried Inuyasha bit him on the leg extra hard "NOW THAT 'S IT YOUR GOIN DOWN BOY!" he yelled and pushed him down they were rolling around fighting and Inuyasha started screaming.

They accidentally kicked Kagome, she growled and started kicking them while they were rolling fighting. Izaiyo and Kimiko turned around and sweat dropped.

* * *

That's just a past thingy of yea so I'll update 10yrs later for the next chapter but you have to review.


	2. evil brownies

I got bored so I decided to upload the story and update the second chapter.

ENJOY :D-niggerfaggots! -evil face!

10 years later

Izaiyo went on a trip to Africa, Sesshomaru is now 18 Inuyasha is 16 and Kagome is 14 now Souta's born so he's well I'll say he's 13!

"Come on you lazy bum get out the bathroom I gotta go!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha 'I swear I'm never ticking off Sesshomaru again!' she thought while holding her butt.

_2hrs earlier_

_"Hey Sessho watcha doooin'?" _Kagome_ asked staring at him "Don't call me Sessho, _Kagome_." he said in an annoyed voice getting nuts, chocolate, flour, and sugar._

_"Dude what are you doing?" Inuyasha said coming down the stairs._

_"None of your business, now you two get out the kitchen." Sesshomaru said glaring at both of the idiots._

_"_OH MY GOD_ lol he's making goodies!" she said laughing _

_Sesshomaru growled "They're not goodies...there brownies." _

_"Haha aww he's making brownies _Kagome_ lets leave mommy alone okay." he said smiling "don't tick me off boy." Sesshomaru said growling mixing everything up._

_"Ooo looks like someone's PMS'n is it that time of the month don't worry mom I understand." _Kagome_ said _

_"Shut up before I shut you both up." he said mixing his ingrediants, Inuyasha did a grin "Come on _Kagome_ lets leave mommy alone." he said walking away she followed laughing heading off to the living room. 'those bums...hmm these look like laxatives' he did a evil grin and read it "Run's straight through you it's the finest kind...wow Kimiko is old!" he said pouring all of laxatives in his brownie mix. _

_hour and 50 minutes later_

_"BROWNIES thanks mom!" _Kagome_ said looking at Sesshomaru he did a small smirk 'enjoy.' he thought then walked away._

_"More for me!" she said then grabbed 5 pieces of brownies and sat on the couch. Inuyasha came and took five leaving three 1 for Sesshomaru 1 for _Souta_ and 1 for Kimiko._

_"these are actually good, man!" _Kagome_ said gobbling down her 5th brown then felt her stomach flip "woe!" she said Inuyasha ate all his and felt the same thing in his stomach. "__OH MY GOD__!" he yelled "AHH sss I gotta go!" _Kagome_ yelled holding her butt she ran to the bathroom. Sesshomaru sat there with a evil grin sat back and relaxed Inuyasha picked her up and moved her and closed the bathroom door in her face._

_End flashback._

"Who's your daddy!" Sesshomaru said smirking "Ooo brownies" Souta said "Can I get one?" he asked him "Uh...go ahead man." he said holding in his laugh "You can have the last three we all ate the rest."

"Cool." he ate them his eyes got big "OH MY GOD!" he yelled "GET OUT THE BATHROOM!" Kagome and Souta were banging on the door "I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU!" they yelled.

He sat there laughing at them, all they heard on the other side of the door was grunts "Ugh that feels so good " Inuyasha said walking out of the bathroom "Finally!" Kagome said running in closing the door in Souta's pink face "PLEASE Kagome LET ME POOP!" he yelled holding his butt "You dirty bastard." Inuyasha said looking at his half brother who was smiling and laughing "Are you sure you got it all out?" he asked sarcastically "Shut up" he said then sat on the couch.

"OH MY GOD INUYASHA YOU STINK!" Kagome yelled from the bathroom 'Why is the seat so warm!' she thought.

"INHALE Kagome INHALE BREATHE IT ALL IN!" he yelled back.

"THATS NOT FUNNY!" she yelled back putting her sweater over her mouth and nose.

A couple hours later when they were all done she wanted to get him back her Inuyasha and Souta were gonna get him and get him good."So Sesshomaru you happy now?" she said angry as ever. "Eh, I don't care." was all he said then left to his room 'bum!' she thought.

"Kagome come in my room!" Inuyasha yelled "I don't come too dogs neither do they come to me." She said rolling her eyes.

"Haha not funny come on!" he said annoyed.

"After my show!" Kagome said scratching her belly.

"Now!" he ordered.

"Who do you think you are!" she said getting angry he went into the living room and picked up Kagome then Souta "dang Souta yo butt stank!"

"I just pooped my stomach out what do you expect." Souta said angrily. "Me and Kagome don't smell like that...you pooped your pants?" he said dropping Souta then tossed Kagome on his bed.

"How dare you keep throwin' me around like that!" Kagome

"Like that stupid." Inuyasha

"I didn't poop my self!" Souta yelled.

"Souta you have a brown stain on your butt!" she said laughing.

"Shut up!" he cried out then ran.

"Wow." Inuyasha said then sat on his bed "Move." he said looking at Kagome.

"I was hear first."

"My room my bed."

"My house my rules."

"Actually it's Kimiko's house Kimiko's rules she told me this is my room til my mom got back and guess what she's not back." he said

"So." She shrugged rubbing her butt in the bed.

"So move."

" No." she crossed her arms he pushed her over."HEY!" she screeched.

"Get out bum." Even though he is the one who told her to come in the first place.

"Not like I wanted to be in here you're the one who threw me in here!"

"Oh yea I've got a plan on how to get back Sesshomaru..."

* * *

Lol I like this story hope you do too well this is another great one by psychcopathcoolgirl who use to be bribri101 :P thanks for reading chapter is coming to a computer near you! XD


	3. scary showers

PSYCHOPATHCOOLGIRL- evil face got shot in the eye...again

.( - Shut up bum!

me- are you sure you want ur other eye?

.(-yes...hits ppcg's eye HAHA how dus it feel

me- GAH! my frikken eye you idiot! SSSSS! was that frikken nessessary!

.( runs away -YEESSSS!

me- anyway back to the story revenge on the master (bubbly :) )

* * *

Next Day

Kagome was getting ready for her first day of high school she had her black and red outfit ready all she needed was a shower which Inuyasha was hogging he always hogged the bathroom. "Come on we do this every morning give me a break it's my first day of HIGH SCHOOL! I'm not going there smelly like must and other crap!" she yelled banging on the door "Sorry Kags should've been here first!" Inuyasha yelled taking his sweet time.

"I lived here first!" she yelled kicking the door "Awe don't be like that and plus Kimiko's gonna get you if you messed up her door." he said smiling while they were arguing as usual, Souta was in the other room arguing with Sesshomaru."Get off my side of the room!" Sesshomaru said looking at a magazine "Look I have to pee!" Souta whined.

"Sorry Souta my side of the room has the bathroom you chose that spot stay over there." Sesshomaru said casually scanning through his mag.

"No I didn't you chose this part for me!" Souta yelled back turning red Sesshomaru just growled he was getting ticked off "Fine you win but if I pee on my self I'm not cleaning it up!." Souta said crossing his arms.

"Yes you are." Sesshomaru said.

"No I'm not " Souta said as if Sesshomaru would listen.

"Yes. You. Are." Sesshomaru snarled Souta scooted back in his corner (literally its a huge room and Sesshomaru pushed him into a corner) "Fine..." Souta mumbled.

"There you go now don't stretch your legs you'll be in my area." Sesshomaru said. Kagome knocked on their door. "Sesshomaru I need to use your bathroom." she said.

"Whats the secret password!" he yelled throwing shirts on his bed. "Uh please?"

"EH!" he said like an old man.

"Come on Sesshomaru don't be like this please you know how much the first day of high school it's important to me please just let me in." she whined.

"Wow that was nowhere near the password" he said laughing and changing his shirt. "Taco!" Souta yelled "Ugh fine Taco!" Kagome said getting frustrated.

"No Kagome it's not 'ugh fine Taco' its taco." he said knowing he was getting her angry. Right then Inuyasha got out the shower and opened the door steam came out and was in his towel he laughed at her red face. "Finally!" she yelled then pushed him aside and got in she could only take a ten minute shower because they ran out of time.

Sesshomaru ran down stairs and got his keys "Hurry up or I'll leave you!" he yelled walking out the door. Kagome pushed Inuyasha aside then ran downstairs and out the door "Shotgun!" she yelled she got to the car and touched the handle. Inuyasha came out of no where and opened the car door. She slipped in "Thanks Inuyasha!" she smiled then closed the door he growled and sat in the back Souta ran in the car last. "You two are kids I swear alright lets go." Sesshomaru said then drove off.

* * *

At School

"Hey Kagome!" Rin yelled running towards her Kagome almost had a heart attack "Don't do that!" Kagome yelled holding her chest. "Sorry Kagome I'm just excited about school!" Rin squealed clasping her hands together with her wide smile.

"Wow Rin wow." Kagome said rolling her eyes. The girls walked towards their other friends Sango and Ayame and waved hi and were about to talk with them but the bell rang before they were able. "Crap I hope I see you guys later" Kagome said disappointed that she didn't get to converse with her buddies. She hugged her friends and walked off inside the large school.

"Okay...okay room 501...locker # 206" She looked around and saw lockers one two and three then bumped into Sesshomaru. "Crap hey man where's locker 206." Kagome asked scratching her head and looking around.

"In the school bye." Sesshomaru said trying to get away from her he had more then enough of her at home. Kagome grabbed his arm "Don't make me do what I'm about to do if you don't tell me where to go!." she said with an evil smile "What?" he asked confused.

"THANKS FLUFFY WUFFYKINS FO-" she yelled people started staring at him like what the-!

"Upstairs on the left take the elevator." he said pointing to her right. She turned around to thank him but he was no where in sight she got inside the elevator and ended up by Inuyasha. "Crap you two are everywhere!" she said rolling her eyes."More like you're stalking us oh and don't talk to me freshy." Inuyasha said leaning on the wall of the elevator.

"Shut up you shouldn't talk to me because when me you and Sesshomaru slept together you peed in the bed." Kagome teased. Some girls looked at Inuyasha and giggled.

"I was 7! And its not my fault that I drunk water before I went to bed." Inuyasha said turning red.

"Yea whatever just don't talk to me softy!" Kagome said tossing her hair like a child.

"Softy?" he asked confused as usual.

"Sophomore!" she said.

"...shut up!..." Inuyasha said feeling a bit slow. They argued until they got to there floors it almost turned to violence as usual.

When Kagome got off the elevator she speed walked to her new locker "Cool locker 206#" she said then put her stuff in there and locked it with her batman lock and walked to class. Kagome is smart so she has some classes with the upper class men. "Okay this is room 390 I need 501." Kagome said looking around.

"That's all the on the other side of the hall." a cute guy said "O thanks...?"

"Kouga...I can walk you there I'm goin' to the same class" Kouga said smiling. "Oh cool thanks, I'm Kagome" she smiled back shyly.

"So is this your first year Kagome?" he asked still smiling "Um yea.." they talked until they got to there Language class. Even though she was talking to him she was still mad about Inuyasha and jumped in a chair "Excuse me this seat is saved not for freshy's like you." a girl who looked a tiny bit like her said "Bite me! I don't see a sign here that says no freshy's allowed." Kagome snarled back.

"I see one saying Loser capital 'L'" Kikyou said put her finger's on her head in the shape of an L. (What is this 3rd grade?)

"I see one saying Lame and slut but it doesn't matter there all pointing at you." Kagome replied.

"Look girl-" Kikyou said annoyed.

"Kagome." she corrected.

"What?" Kikyou said confused.

"I'm not girl my name is Kagome." Kagome said like it was so obvious.

"Anyway you better go back with the other smart freshman's in the back." Kikyou warned like she was actually going to do something.

"Or you'll what girl?" Kagome said ready to punch her right in the throat.

"Kikyou." Kikyou corrected as if Kagome cared.

"I could really careless about your name." Kagome said clenching up her fist.

"W/E." Kikyou said flipping her hair. Kagome was prepared to turn around and just rip out her throat by now.

"Get up Kagome" Inuyasha said as walked in he heard there conversation or argument whatever you wanna call it. "Your taking her side!" Kagome said looking angry "Yea she's my girlfriend and she's saving my seat now move." Inuyasha said getting impatient as usual.

"You know her!" Kikyou said looking her up and down "Don't look at me like that!" Kagome said giving Kikyou death glares "Get up my last warning Kags." he said bending down to her level. She stayed there crossed her arms looked the other way with her head up "Hmph" she said he sighed "You've gave me no choice but to do this." he picked her up and put her in the chair behind him. She got up and sat on him "I was hear first!" she said elbowing him. "So I don't care get up!" he said they argued...again.

Their teacher walked into the classroom he was a short bald and funny looking. He began to write his name on the board "Are we flirting with people already sir?" he asked smiling still facing the board. Inuyasha and Kagome almost puked "NO!" they both yelled she got up and sat behind him he threw her stuff back there Kagome kicked his leg. "Okay then now, today we are going to have a group project if you don't know each other then this is how you will. You can choose your own group." he said then wrote the instructions on the board.

"Pst! Miroku. You and Kouga are working with me." Inuyasha said moving his desk toward them Miroku just nodded and told Kouga "Hey Kagome you want to work with us?" Kouga said smiling "Uh sorr-" she began but Inuyasha interrupted her "No she doesn't."

"Just for that I would love to!" she said then gave Inuyasha a evil smile. "Baka! why'd you ask her?" he mumbled then kicked his ankle. "She's hot." he said in a duh voice rubbing his leg then scooted over so she could put her table next to his. She started jumping up and down in the chair for no apparent reason Miroku and Kouga were staring at her smiling.

Inuyasha growled "Stop jumping!" he said pushing her down."She can jump all she wants." Miroku said smiling still "Thank-you uh...you." Then she started again 'what are they looking at?' she thought. Then she looked down 'perverts!' she thought then stopped. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and mumbled "Retard."

* * *

At Home!

Kagome was frustrated because she was arguing with three annoying people all day Kouga, Inuyasha, and last and least Kikyou. She ran upstairs to her room to take some clothes for her shower then walked in the bathroom but forgot her bra and underwear so she went to go get.

"Hey Sesshomaru is there anyone in the bathroom?" Inuyasha said "I'm about to take a shower." Sesshomaru smiled "No no one at all."

"Cool." he went into the shower and Kagome came out threw her clothes on the rack and got in the shower. She felt something on her butt."What the!" she said confused then saw silver hair. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed running to the door. "GAH! My eyes!" Kagome yelled screaming really. "AHHHH" Inuyasha yelled with his eyes closed as if he was being tortured.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru was having fun listening to them scream and being idiots like they didn't know how to unlock the door Souta sat by him "Why are they screaming like there being tortured?" he asked "They got in the shower together." he said laughing. "Ugh! nekade?"

"Nah you go in the shower with clothes on. DON'T BE STUPID!" he said smacking the back of his head.

Bathroom with the 2 idiots.

Kagome had her eyes closed so she tried to find the knob "Found it!" she yelled and grabbed Inuyasha on accident. "RAPE KAGOME'S RAPING ME!" he squealed like a little girl. "Unlock the door dufis!" she yelled remembering that she locked it. "I KNEW THAT!" he yelled then opened the door and ran to his room while Kagome ran to her's.

Souta and Sesshomaru almost peed themselves cause they were laughing so hard then Kimiko came in checking her food "Whats so funny?" she asked "Souta fix the table Sesshomaru tell Kagome and Inuyasha to come downstairs." she said in a rush taking out a huge chicken from the oven rice off the stove and put all the food on the table while Souta put the food on the table. Kagome came downstairs frustrated and disturbed in her pajamas "What's with the I hate you look?" Sesshomaru asked smiling. "Eat crap you faggot!" she said coldly "Oooo so scared at least not scarred!" he said then sat at the table.

"Okay 1, 2, 3...where's four? INUYASHA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Kimiko yelled and then fixed her outfit "Why are you all in your pajamas you look like bums we have guest coming over!" Kimiko said fixing her hair. "You never told us people were coming over and that's mean to call Kagome a bum." Souta said in a serious face. Kagome smiled and kicked him "OW!" he yelled rubbing his leg she stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha jumped down the stairs in a muscle t and boxers "Souta stay away from your sister she'll molest you."

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Kagome said her eye was twitching like crazy "Psyyyycchhhhooo." Sesshomaru said in a high voice.

Just then the door rang "THEY'RE HERE!" Kimiko said then opened the door everyone gasped "It's..."

* * *

MWHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFEY don't get mad at me though face told me to do it:( - sincewhen did you listen to me!

me- shut up face!

-psychpathcoolgirl is out now read and review!

LUV YA!


	4. after all these years

Thanks for the reviews and adding me to your favorites SO HAPPYY! (runs around crying then trips and falls on face)

YEA! another chapter of that bubbly!

* * *

"It's your father!" Kimiko said smiling "DANGIT I mean...yay..."Kagome said scooting down in her chair Souta looked confused "Who are you?" he asked scratching his head."I'm your dad Souta." he said smiling at him then tousled his hair "Ah stop whats wrong with you!" Souta said fixing his hair "It took me a long time to fix my hair." Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Kagome raised there eye brow "What the!" Kagome said looking at him laughing.

"And if I did that I'd be a-" Sesshomaru said then got interrupted by Inuyasha "cough faggot cough" he said smiling "Shut up all of you." Souta said stuck his head up then started switching to the table. Then someone through a fork at his head "Who threw that!" he yelled rubbing his head Kagome scooted back to point at Inuyasha but she scooted back so hard that she fell. "HA-HA!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at her.

"Is that how you were raised I could've sworn I raised you better than that." Inuyasha's dad said walking in "Hey daddy" Sesshomaru said leaning in his chair "Daddy?" Kagome said getting up from the floor "Shut up I can call him whatever I want." he said "Kimiko you need to buy Sesshomaru and Souta some pads I think it's there time of the month but shh there sensitive about it." Inuyasha said in a "whisper"

"You suck at whispering."Souta said. "Your momma." he said Kimiko looked at him "You didn't let me finish your momma is a very nice lady." he said backing away.

"Enough lilly gagging lets pray and eat." Kimiko said. They prayed and started eating "Hey cough molester cough pass the chicken." Inuyasha said smirking Kagome gave him THE EVIL EYE! DUN DUN DUNNNN. "Don't do that you look like a peeper." Sesshomaru said laughing at her face.

"Whats a peeper?" Souta said playing with his peas he hated peas. "When a grown person goes to your window and peeks in on little kids like you...you could have one looking at you in your room every night." he said "AHHHHHH!" Souta yelled and ran upstairs and locked his window and closed his curtains then wrote a note 'NO PEEPERS! YOU FAGGOTS!'. He posted it on his window and came back down stairs.

"Don't worry we'll keep Kagome away from you." Inuyasha said "Shut up it's not funny you baka!" Kagome said then kicked him. "Why are you making fun of her...again." her dad said he remembered when he came to visit. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would always play pranks on her and make her so mad that she went crazy and chased them around the house with a spatula Sesshomaru just smiled and Souta started laughing.

"I was raped." Inuyasha said in a high voice fake crying. Kagome pimp slapped him "He took my shower and tramatized me for life oh by the way your tiny!" she said then stuck out her tongue."It's not my fault if your's is huge of course it makes me look small." he said that made her smile go away "She's a girl she doesn't have a dick." Souta said in a duh voice Kimiko, George, and Taisho choked on there food "WHHHAAA?"was all Taisho could say. Sesshomaru was having fun with his two pranks of the day he was proud of himself laughing his ass off all day long.

"Okay..." Souta started to tell them what happened laughing like crazy "Aww are you ok?" Kimiko said laughing "NO!" she said looking angry "Oh Oh I got a movie!" her mom said running over to the living room "TADA!" she yelled holding the movie I am Legend "Bootlegging woman!" Inuyasha said laughing and took the movie from her hands. "Like you've never done it before and its a good one I checked." she said then took it back

"Get up and come to the living room." Kimiko said motioning everyone to follow her.

"Come on rapey." Inuyasha said to Kagome she got up and hit him on his butt on accident she was aiming for his back. "See she can stop grabbing below the belt." he said rubbing his butt "You stay away from my daughter kid." George said going in the living room."What was that all about?" Souta said leaving to the living room. " I don't know nor care lets go Yasha boy." Sesshomaru said.

"Stop calling me boy!" Inuyasha said then grabbed his dad "Lets go old man''

"Huh wha! I was awake." Taisho said looking around "Uh-huh lets go." he said. Inuyasha ended up sitting by Kagome he slid her over so he could get the arm rest "Hey!" Kagome said pushing him but he didn't budge 'Didn't know she's that weak' he thought. (idiot...)

"Wassup."he said, she rolled her eyes and leaned on Sesshomaru."Souta go upstairs this will give you'll get nightmares." George said "No one even knows who you are!" he said staring at him. "He's your dad and Souta can stay I always let him." Kimiko said

"Thanks mom." Souta said ...30 minutes in the movie "AHHHHHHHH!" he ran upstairs to his room. Kagome got scared and dug her face in Inuyasha's hair "Tell me when it's over!" she said hugging on his big arm. "no no no no no no no no no no okay its over." he said then she peeked up and saw a creepy mummy. She hit him "Liar!"

"I'm sorry haha..."he said rubbing her back. After the movie was over Taisho popped in an old movie that no one wanted to see...at all but everyone was too lazy to move. Sesshomaru leaned on Kagome and Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and fell asleep.

"Awe look at that they used to always sleep together when they were little...but Inuyasha would fight with Sesshomaru in his sleep..." Kimiko said then put a cover over them "Izaiyo would love seeing this..." she said then walked to her room to go to sleep George followed her and Taisho looked for a room to sleep in because no one showed him were to sleep.

"*Snort* huh mm what the! Oh its you.."Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome then remembered where he was he got up and stretched then slapped Inuyasha in the back of the head. "Go to bed boy." he said scratching is butt and going up the stairs slowly. "Kagome...Kagome." Inuyasha said trying to wake her up when he was barely awoke himself..."*sigh* big baby.." he went on mumbling to himself and picked her up bridal style "Elephants couldn't wake her up she's lucky she not heavy...I should drop her..." he continued mumbling like a grumpy old man.

He tried to open Souta's door but it was locked "Little bastard scared of everything." he mumbled bringing her in his room she woke up noticing she was being carried into Inuyasha's room. She looked up and saw Inuyasha mumbling something he put her in the bed gently and tucked her in. Like she was a child then kissed her on the nose "Why did I do that?" he mumbled then he tried to get in the bed but tripped and fell face first on the floor "OWWW." he moaned then got up and got into bed with Kagome. She giggled and cuddled up with him.

He stared at her and had a flashback of when they were kids...

_Flash back 10 yrs ago._

_"Hm hm hmm" Kagome hummed happily "In-In-oo-asha c-c-can I bo-bo-borrow you-you-r red cray-cray-on?" she asked smiling "No." he said coloring his awesome picture. "W-Wh-Why not?" _

_"Because its my crayon not yours." he said "B-B-But I'm dra-dra-drawi-ing your favo-r-rite stuff." she said "So you can't have it go away." he said focusing on his picture. Kagome frowned and tears ran down her face "I-I-I just want-t-ed to dra-draw y-y-ou." she started sniffing. "Y-Y-You d-d-d-don't ca-care..." she said quietly "I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said looking up noticing what he did wrong and then hugged her._

_"Here." he gave her his red crayon and smiled she smiled back because his smile was contagious."I care your my friend." he said with a bigger smile. "y-y-your m-m-my best-best-bestest fr-fr-friend in da whole-whole wild wor-wor-world." Kagome said giving him her biggest smile. "Same here." he said and went back to coloring his truck._

_End flashback._

Inuyasha smiled "bestest friend ever." he mumbled got one more look at her then fell asleep.

* * *

END OF whatever chapter number this is but anyway yea not a lot of funny stuff in here but oh well I still like it...YEA!

-psychpathcoolgirl signin out with love :) :( - corny faggot.

me- kiss my ass!

:( - whatever!


	5. nothing but the lying truth!

Hey chapter 5 from psychopathcoolgirl oh yea...right now I'm just happy I remembered what chapter this was lol anyway back to BUBBLY!

_Last time on this awesome story bubbly..._

_Inuyasha smiled remembering when they were kids_

_and got one last look at sleeping Kagome and fell _

_asleep with her wrapped in his arms...aw!

* * *

_

The alarm clock went off and Kagome's eyes got huge to loud rock music at five in the morning she unplugged the alarm clock then heard a groan. "What the-?" she jumped freaked out.

"Stop moving..." Inuyasha mumbled Kagome looked around and noticed she was in his room because he saw models football basketball artist posters all around the room."Now I remember." she mumbled. Inuyasha groaned again "Shut up.."

"I don't like this position.." She said noticing he was all over her and his head was on her boob. "I could careless I'm comfortable." he mumbled. She started moving and he grabbed her tighter "Hold on" he said then rubbed his head on what he thought was a pillow. Kagome groaned then fell back to sleep Souta snuck in the room and saw them in the bed "Oh my Gosh What Happened." he gasped putting his hands on his cheeks.

"Shut up fag.." Kagome said still half sleep. "We need to get up and get ready for school." Souta said then just realized what she called him "Don't call me a fag!" he yelled back Inuyasha started to growl "Get out my room thief!"

"Inuyasha...school.." Kagome whined.

"I wanna stay here for a while..." he moaned and pulled her closer she blushed 'Whats wrong with him...probably some weird dog thing..' she thought then shrugged it off she waited 5 more minutes then bugged him "School now get AHHHH!" she screamed when he pushed her off the bed. "I'm getting up now shut up.." he said almost stepping on the twitching Kagome on the ground.

"You're a horrible person." she said getting up.

2hrs later..

Sesshomaru was mad that Kagome and Souta where taking so long he kind of expected it from Kagome but not Souta he's a guy so shouldn't he be out an hour before Kagome... "Souta Kagome lets go before I leave you...again." Sesshomaru said then looked at Kagome's fat cat that just walked by. "They really need a dog." Inuyasha said then kicked the cat and it flew on Souta's head while he was walking down the stairs "MEOW!" the cat yelped then went crazy.

"AHHHH get it off git offff!" he yelled trying to pull it off "No I don't think I will." Sesshomaru said then took a picture on his cell "This is gonna pop up when you call dude." he said smiling Inuyasha did the same and made a video.

"AHHH NAILS THEY HURT YOU STUPID CAT GET OFF MEH!" Souta screamed in his horrible pain Kagome walked down stairs and rolled her eyes got a granola bar and her cat's cat nip "Come here girl." she said. The cat jumped off his head and went for the cat weed.

(I swear that's weed cuz I gave some to my cat, I think I gave him too much, and he couldn't walk straight lol my second time giving it to him the first time he was even more paranoid.)

"You should've let the cat have her fun since she neutered she's got nothing else to do." Inuyasha said then saved the video. "Shut up or I'll tell my mom to neuter you two...stop messin' with dweeb okay." she said then took a huge bite of the granola "You hungry?" Sesshomaru said looking disgusted the way she ate like a animal. "Shut up." she said with a mouth full of food and accidentally spit some out on Inuyasha.

"AH! my eye!" Inuyasha yelled holding his eye Souta laughed and followed Sesshomaru to the car Kagome and Inuyasha did the same.

"Oh oo oo this my song!" Kagome yelled and turned it up it was boys like girls hero heroine "As long as your tone death, don't sing it we want to listen to them not you." Sesshomaru said speeding off.

As always he dropped off Souta first and almost locked Kagome and Inuyasha in the car how is that possible? Well since they are not that bright it can be possible. Today wasn't a normal dull day for Kagome it was cheer leading tryouts that her friends made her try out for. "Hey Kags do you know what today is?" Rin asked with a big grin running towards her.

"No I mean yeah but honestly I could really careless about cheer leading." she mumbled then noticed Inuyasha was looking at her she looked back at him and he went back to talking to his friends. "Weird.." she whispered to herself.

"Whats weird?" Sango asked looking in her assignment notebook seeing what she had to get done and writing down assignments for the future. She's a clean freak well a major over the top nagging whiny clean freak also known as OCD. Kagome, Ayame, and Rin would be annoyed by it sometimes really who wouldn't. Anyway Kagome shook her head "It was probably just me." she said then thought about this morning.

"Kagome you look tense you okay?" Ayame asked raising her eyebrow. "Huh? Wha! Sorry I swear I had a mini black out." she said looking like someone just randomly slapped her hard. "Yea...uh so maybe we should practice on our cheers?" Rin said then did a huge creepy smile.

"Why are you so damn happy in the mornings?" Sango said to Rin then yawned Kagome nodded and sat down by Ayame and Sango. At there high school they've got benches and stuff outside "I don't know we're suppose to be cheerleaders right?" Rin said practicing her kicks and cheers.

"Yes but not so early in the morning and stop smiling so much your giving me a headache!" Sango said. Sango was always grumpy in the mornings she expects everyone to be as tired as she was. If you weren't and you were in her face smiling like Rin is still doing then you might get that freaky bipolar treatment. That's the most scariest thing you'll ever see swear! "Shut up RIN!" Sango yelled throwing her pencil case at her.

"Sorry for being happy!" Rin yelled back.

"I'm sorry." Sango said and hugged her. Kagome watched the vein pop back in her forehead Ayame shook her head and just walked away because the bell rang. "How Rude I was about to talk to you!" Kagome said "So, the bell rang." she said jogging up the stairs the girls got separated again because of the ridiculously huge crowds. Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome so he ran over to her "Give me a pencil." he ordered grabbing her backpack.

"There is a word called please." Kagome said pushing his hand away.

"It wasn't really a question I just need a pencil man." Inuyasha he said fighting her back.

"Do I look like a man to you?" she said knowing she was making him mad.

"You don't want me to answer that." he said looking away. She smirked "I don't have any pencils."

"You have a box of pencils right there!" he said getting angrier she was wasting his time. He notice that she was enjoying his fit he stopped yelling at her and did a low creepy growl that use to scare her. "I'm older and wiser, and you should've thought about that before you kicked me off the bed! Besides why would you come to school with nothing to write with!" she said then rubbed her butt remembering the pain.

"That was funny...YOU KNOW WHAT!" he yelled then stole the pencils and ran all people saw was a big dude running from a skinny mad little woman. (Ha Ha Arrianna chasing Andre oh you don't know them...so...back to story.)

First period!

Kagome sat in her group with Miroku Kouga and her annoying Inuyasha "Hey you stop doing that!" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome "I have a name use it."

"Fine molester stop tapping your feet on my chair." he said then smirked at Kouga "You bastard..." she said coldly then kicked him were the sun don't shine. "Oof!" he huffed.

"Was it really worth it?" she said then scooted closer to Kouga. 'Ha you stupid sexy bastard ha ha suffer!' she thought then thought about what she just thought about.

'Did I call Inuyasha sexy...ewwww...now I think about it...NO!...hmm...wait No he's like a annoying older brother...but he's not...KOUGA!' she thought arguing with herself. Then the room went silent and everyone was listening to something or someone.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled then hit the desk scaring everyone in the classroom with the random outburst. "Oh..uh damn it I ...dropped my pencil." she said then knocked down Miroku's pencil. "What was that for?" he said as the pencil flew and hit some ugly girl in the eye. "AH! WHY IS IT SHARP!" the girl yelled.

"Kagome I'll see you after class." the teacher said writing a detention for cussing and disrupting the class room. "For what?" she said Inuyasha was just amazed that goody 2 shoes had a detention.

"Ha-ha." he said pointing at her. "Shut up before I shove something down your throat!" Kagome snarled. Miroku and Kouga scooted away slowly. "Now anyway, Martin Luther King blah blah blah speech blah blah blah sweep blah blah blah best shrub on blah blah blah."the teacher said reading a book. 'He could be the Japanese version of Martin Luther King...creepy.' she thought then blanked out threw the rest of the period.

Gym..

Kagome spent all day wondering why Inuyasha didn't what to let her go then she smiled. "He he Inuyasha.." she giggled out loud her other new friends..well associates Yumi Yuri and Ayumi jogged over to her smiling.

"You look happy whats wrong?" Ayumi said standing next to her. "Hey look at the cute emo guy." Yuri said pointing at Sesshomaru, Kagome almost puked "Ew why is everyone calling him sexy hot and cute!" Kagome said shaking in disgust.

"Uh because he is." Yuri said in a duh voice high fiving Yumi and Ayumi. "Not like we'll be able to talk to him though." Yumi said "True." they all said at once. Then Kagome though about it "Wait I know him you want me to talk to 'im for ya'll?" she asked.

"No he'll totally make you look like your special ed and talking to yourself...so hot." Yuri said. "So is that a yes? or do you want me to talk to Naraku for you?" they all almost puked "NO!" the three girls yelled Kagome laughed and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sesshomaru." she said then sat by him. Naraku gave her a crazed creepy look Kana looked even creepier she was so pale that it looked like she should be dead. "Yea...so Sessho you've got a fan club." she said then took his upod (:]) to see what he was listening to. "So." was all he said "Stop trying to act cool its me man oo i like this song."Kagome said doing her finger dance.

"Go away Kagome." he said still not looking at her.

"Talk or I'll sing." Kagome threatened his eyes got big "Fine what do you want!" he said leaning on the bleachers. She was surprised his long smooth as silk hair didn't get dirty when it was silver! Anyway she smiled an pointed to the three girls that where practically drooling over Sesshomaru right now "What about em'?" he said half paying attention.

"Well they like you do you like one of them?" Kagome asked nudging him. "Eh? Eh?"

"No." Sesshomaru he said holding her elbow.

"Well why not?" Kagome asked a bit disappointed but not surprised.

"Freshmen and they look crazy." Sesshomaru said like this should have been obvious.

"Just because they like bright colors-" Kagome she said then got silent thinking about it they did look a bit crazy...

"So bright that it burns your eyes?" he said shaking his head "No- well that is kinda awkward I noticed that when they came running towards me yester- wait! Stop talking about em'!" she said noticing he was insulting them. "You were too." he got another glance and twitched his eye. "What was that?" Kagome asked then felt someone by her she turned around and screamed.

"Gah! You can't do that man you have to tell people your coming there way so they can prepare themselves." she said looking at Naraku holding her heart gasping for breath.

"Your not funny." he said looking like a goth/emo guy. "Why are you so freakin' tall! Both of you I feel like a freakin' midget!" she said then stood on her tippy toes. She was still a midget compared to the two giants "Screw you both." she walked towards Ayumi Yumi and Yuri.

"You actually got to talk to him!" Yuri said eyes huge "And Naraku wait did you ask him out for one of us!" Yumi said getting mad. Kagome scooted away towards the other two. "WHY ARE YOU THREE STANDING HERE JOG JOG JOG JOG JOG JOG JOG!" the gym teacher yelled blowing his whistle in between words like the insane maniac person he was.

"Go faster you puny little maggots!" he screeched at the top of his lungs as you can tell he use to be a officer in the army but got fired for who knows what. Something about rage and a shooting.

(eh anyway I could careless could you?)

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Yumi said almost out of breath "Are you a little sissy a little pussy cat no you are gonna be a lion!" he said "What are you talking about!" Kagome said then stopped to drink her water. "WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP RUN JOG RUN NOW JOG NOW RUN NOW JOG JOG RUN JOG RUN!" she looked retarded speeding up and slowing down she got o confused and fell but she played it off in a summer salt.

She landed on her feet in the in then ran from the coach when she was done she flicked off the coach. "That bitch!" Yumi said about to pass out huffing behind Kagome.

* * *

Home...

Kagome ran upstairs to her room grabbed her outfit that she was about to try out and ran to the shower. "I'm surprised she's got energy after she was fallin' rollin' around and runnin' all over the place." Sesshomaru said "I'm surprised your surprised." Inuyasha mumbled then sat in the chair. "So why were you all up on my sister this morning?" Souta asked walking into the living room looking confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked scratching the coffee table with his nail.

"You guys need to cut your nails...anyway you know what I was talkin' about you were all cuddled up with her." he said leaning on a chair then looked down at Inuyasha. "So and whats your point?" he said looking as if he didn't care. Kagome got out the shower and caught there conversation and sat at the top of the stairs to tune in "So you like my sister?" Souta asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Did you two...UWWWWW IMAGES UWWWWW MAKE STOP MAKE IT STOP!" Souta yelled Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his head "Idiot.." he said then went to the kitchen to get some food out. "You cook?" Souta said smiling "Don't do it..." Inuyasha said then winced remembering the pain."Okay...but do you like my sister?"

"No." Inuyasha said closing his eyes getting ready to doze off.

"Then why were you like that you must like her a little.." Souta said with a small smile teasing him.

"Would you shut up I don't like her I don't give a rat's ass about her get off my back!" he yelled got up and smacked Souta with a pillow cushion Kagome cry and ran downstairs pushed him aside and out the door.

"Smooth real smooth." Sesshomaru said cooking food for him and him only. "Oo that looks good!" Souta said and tried to touch it Sesshomaru threw his knife down right in front of Souta's fingers they were 1cm away from getting chopped off. Souta's eyes were big and full of fear Sesshomaru said coldly "Do not touch this Sesshomaru's food." (so smart stealing food from dogs...)

"You could've just said that without threatening to cut my fingers off! I'm bleeding you peeled a piece of my skin off!" "I know now clean the knife I'm not havin' your nasty filthy blood on my food." he said then turned to the stove. "Greedy bastard.." Souta mumbled "What you say boi?"

"Nothing nothing just lovely...food." Inuyasha went outside to talk to Kagome...

* * *

YEA ANOTHER CHAPTER I ROCK!

READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL SHOVE MY SPIDA MOONKAY UP YA ASS :) -PSYCHOPATHCOOLGIRL -PEACE!


	6. nags fags and meanies

Psychopathcoolgirl again of course another chapter of your fave. story Bubbly! there wasn't a lot of funny stuff in the last 2 lets hope there will be some in this one!

* * *

Last time

Kagome heard Inuyasha say he doesn't care about her and Souta learned not to mess with Sesshomaru's food.

:( - your story sucks

me- that's why you don't have one!

:( -that made no sense your story sucks because I don't have one?...oh I get it

me - I would say its okay we all get like dat sum times but I hate u so ha ha u retard!

:( - I'll eat your bones

me- ok...that was random...really that was stupid

:( - so you bastard!

me- now now, lets go to our happy place and take our happy pills!

:(- NEVER!

me- w/e no1 cares ANYWAY! on to the story..oh yea call the white suits.

:(- You'll never take me alive! takes off clothes and runs

me- you wear clothes?

* * *

Kagome stopped running and began walking somewhere she didn't know where she was going she just knew she couldn't face him after that. She looked around to see where she was at and to check to see if Inuyasha was following. Just to her luck he was so she sped up and of course he did too. "Go away!" she yelled and ran he rolled his eyes and ran with her "Where we goin?" he asked casually running next to her

"I don't know where your goin' but I do know I'm getting away from you." she said then turned a corner almost slipping on a ice cream spill he followed and slipped on it. "AH!" he yelled as he fell she tried not to laugh and just to keep running. She turned to a dark alley and saw that clouds were coming in. "Just what I need to go with my mood rain." she said then leaned against the brick wall at the end of the alley.

Inuyasha looked up and saw that she was gone "Crap!" he said getting up "Having some problems holding your bladder too? Don't worry I pee on myself all the time." An old man said looking like he could brake and fall to pieces at any second if he did any sudden movement. "I didn't piss myself did you see a young girl with black hair running?"

"Huh who are you?" the old man said frightened.

"It doesn't matter have you-" Inuyasha tried to say but was rudely interrupted.

"Oh you have some problems holding your bladder too? Don't worry I pee on myself all the time." he said then tried to walk towards Inuyasha. "I don't have time for this.." Inuyasha mumbled then walked off "Wait!" the old man said struggling to move and when he did he slipped on the ice cream. "Ohhhhhh my body!" he groaned barely able to twitch cause he was too old.

"Look what we have here.." a guy said in the shadows then smiled all you saw was a fake grill 'probably foil..' she thought rolling her eyes and tried to walk away. "Hey don't walk away when boss talks to you." one of them said. "I could careless what your 'boss' said let me go!" she said then sniffed. The dude slapped her then she slapped him back he was about to punch her but the boss stopped him. "Come on baby don't act like that he'll let you go when you calm down and if you run away I'll shoot you."

"Oh so comforting." she mumbled. "Since of humor come here." the thug said.

"I don't come to do-" Kagome started.

"Don't go there with me." he said grabbing her guessing some one used the same line before. "AH!" she freaked.

With Inuyasha

"Kagome!" he yelled he couldn't smell her because it was raining so he tried to hear for her but since they live in a city that wasn't gonna happen. He still tried though then hard a scream he ran as quickly as he could to the scream he ended up at an apartment.

He jumped up to the room where the screams where and saw some blond doing it "AHHH!" he yelled his eyes got tiny then he fell from the third floor. "ARE YOU OK?" A girls voice said running up to him he was twitching "eh eh eh uwh!" was all he said. "Oh your okay bye." she said skipping away happily in the rain.

He was barely able to get up so he rolled for a while until he he was able. His got his clothes all muddy and nasty "Crap...she probably went to her friends house.." he said then walked back home.

With Kagome

"Gah! get away from me!" she yelled then ran he shot his gun it slid across her cheek. Kagome froze breathing hard "What did I say earlier." he sighed and whispered "I don't wanna hurt you but I will if you keep acting up." he said then pushed her inside a building.

"Hello sexy, whats yo name baby?" a guy said at a bar. "Fuck you bitch." she said as the 'boss' yanked her arm. "I'm coming dammit!" she said, of course she didn't like it when he yanked her she just lotion that arm! Trying to make her all crusty and !

* * *

At Home.

"Did you get her?" Souta asked running towards Inuyasha while his mom was talking on the phone "She's not? ...um okay...no no its fine I'll call her cell...again." Kimiko said hanging up. "Nope, who did you call Kimiko?" Inuyasha asked then sat on the couch "GAH! NO!" she yelled running over to him.

"I'm sorry for asking the question dang, woman!" he said scooting away "Get off the couch up up up!" she said hitting him with the phone. "Ah stop stop it!" he yelled jumping up rubbing his head "Oh look what you did to my couch."

"You could've asked nicely." he said then stuck his head up. "Weirdo." Sesshomaru mumbled. "Maybe you should make yourself useful and go fix what you screwed up." Sesshomaru said flipping channels. "I am useful!" Inuyasha getting depressed said.

"To who?" Sesshomaru said.

"Everybody." Inuyasha mumbled

"Not to me." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Nor me." Souta said and sat on the couch next to Sesshomaru.

"So I don't care what you think you bums!" Inuyasha jumped up and yelled.

"Shhh!" Kimiko said trying to think she already called all her friends and her family she even called Izaiyo which was kind of dumb how could you get from Chicago to Africa in 15 minutes. But she was getting desperate so...it still doesn't make sense though. Anyway Inuyasha took a shower and the three boys went out looking for her.

* * *

With Kagome

"Ugh you really need to clean this place its filthy cobwebs and junk everywhere." she said looking around a bit of her mother kicking in. "Yes that's what your partly here for." the guard said throwing her in the room "Will people stop throwing me around like I'm a piece of paper!" she said to no one. The guard rolled his eyes. The boss man took out his cell phone when it rang "Where in business boys watch her don't kill her."

"Fine." one of the guards said sounding disappointed Kagome's jaw dropped 'What the-!' she thought and crossed her arms while they had there guns pointing at her.

The boss man left and she stared at the guns wide eyed "So...if you can't kill me then why do you still have the guns?" she asked frightened.

"We can't kill you but we can hurt you." One of the guards said.

"Well that's just rude!" she said then looked around the empty quiet filthy room. "This place is a ump why are there no carpets windows or doors! Shouldn't you guys be all rich like in the movies I never heard of poor gang banger this makes no sense! You could've at least put a curtain at the doorway instead of a sheet!" she nagged because she got bored then started talking about the crappy structure of the building. One of the guards apparently had enough and walked to her with the gun to her head."Shut up or I'll shoot your brains out!"

"I would like to see what it looks like you know if its big or small." She said as if it was an intelligent reply

'Kagome if he does that you'll be dead...' her conscious said

'Nah-uh.' Kagome thought back

'sh Kagome sh.' her conscious said then disappeared most likely wouldn't come back til' next month.

"Is there a such thing as rainbow brains or just colorful ones since there's a pink one?"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and threw the gun at her head but she ducked and it hit some dude in the balls. "I"m so glad I'm a girl." she whispered holding herself even though there was nothing there.

* * *

With the family/friends/haters

They called the police to do a search party to look for Kagome Inuyasha was relaxed watching t.v. Souta was pacing with his mom and Sesshomaru was talking about what could've happened to her. "What if she got raped whoa that would suck for her or even worse by a fat guy uww blubber everywhere." he said then shivered at the thought "Or like they shot her and she's not dead just there in pain because some idiot, Inuyasha, made her get all pissed off." he pushed. Inuyasha growled and turned up the t.v. "Or..." he said leaning towards Inuyasha "Gasp she could've died!" Sesshomaru said in a dramatic way.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kimiko yelled in tears all ready. "It's not my fault you were listening." he replied shrugging.

"Don't play like that do you not care for her!"Kimiko said through her tears.

"Yea but I like messin' with 'im'." Sesshomaru said smiling at Inuyasha. Kimiko was about to lecture him but he ran to his room because she can go on for hours. Then it would always end up in tears and I'm sorry's blah blah girl crap blah blah he knew this because her, Kagome, and Izaiyo would do that all the time. Inuyasha started having bad thoughts 'What if that stupid baka's right' he thought then threw his head in his hands.

'Crap! This is all your fault!' he thought to himself almost in tears.

'I'm your conscious your the one who does the stuff I'm surprised your thinking we haven't talked since 3rd grade how's life?'

'SHUT UP!' Inuyasha yelled...in his mind.

'Your mean!' his conscious cried.

'I could care less now stop bothering me!' Inuyasha yelled at his conscious

'Maybe I should leave you baka!' said his conscious.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled then turned off the t.v. and walked out the door Souta almost cried because of what Sesshomaru said even though he was joking. Then he thought about the fat comment "UWWWW!" he yelled twitching his eye in disgust. "UW I hate you Sesshomaru I didn't need to see that!" he said to him as he walked out the room "What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru said confused and grabbing a water from the fridge. "That fat comment." Souta said

Sesshomaru thought about it "huh? ohhh yea ha ha where's the dumb ass?"

"He left probably to find Kagome or Kikyou to calm down." Souta said.

"That made no sense Kagome's kidnapped." Sesshomaru said in a duh voice.

"She could be lost!" Souta cried out.

"Whatever...or dead." Sesshomaru said then gulped down his water.

"How could you say that!" Souta said almost in tears

"Shut up and suck it up that's life you live and die." Sesshomaru said then pulled out his chair to sit down. Souta raised his eyebrow and dropped his jaw "That should be your year book pic now put your hand on your chest and say derrr." Sesshomaru said sitting in his lazy boy chair. "I'm sorry we all can't be as cruel as you!" Souta mumbled.

"Eh your loss not mine." He said then looked for the remote "He took the remote!" then looked around for his coat and keys "Be back kid."

"Whatever." Souta said wiping his eyes.

"That's the spirit!" he said then went out 'She better be okay.' he thought.

'I thought we were getting the remote back?' his beast said in confusion. 'Yea that too...'

* * *

Well that's the End!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED iT NOT LOTTA FUNNY BECAUSE REALLY i DiDN'T FEEL LiKE iT :)

BYE PSYCHOPATHCOOLGIRL **YEA! BRING ON BOB!**


	7. horriblest day ever!

**Thanks guys for the reviews I'M GETTING BRACES! awkward I'll look weird in them Idk but anyway now I got these annoying rubber bands in between my teeth yuck.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

**BUBBLY! try sayin that five times fast!**

**bobby was what I ended up sayin...anyway!**

**Last time**

**Sesshomaru is either gonna help Kagome or get the remote back from Inuyasha...(GET THE REMOTE!that's wat i'd do)**

* * *

Sesshomaru got in his car and followed Inuyasha's scent which he wasn't so fond of doing because Inuyasha didn't shower today...

Anyway on his way there he was taking his good ol' time going to the gas station. He got out the car and saw a weird guy in black that smelled like Kagome he looked suspicious(su-spi-cious! says in high voice) Sesshomaru filled his tank and waited for the guy to make his move.

An hour later he saw the guy look at his phone and nod went into his black car and drove off. Sesshomaru followed him two cars behind he still had a clear view of the strange man he took a hard turn left Sesshomaru thought he was crazy and did a regular one left "Who goes fast on a hard turn idiot probably think I'm gonna do that...wait he knows I'm following him...crap." he thought out loud.

'Way to go genius' his beast sighed.

'Shut up.' he re[plied to himself. The car stopped. Two men stepped out the car holding guns walking towards him 'Am I suppose to be scared?' Sesshomaru thought rolling his eyes.

"Get out the car old man!" one of them yelled because they only saw silver hair Sesshomaru smirked and did as they said but as soon as he got out he snatched both of there guns and aimed it at them. "You boys no where Kagome Higurashi is?" he asked in a cocky way.

"Uh no." the guy with the white and black hat said

"Nope neva heard of her." the other guy said in the blue and black outfit. "Well I guess your no use to me." he said and was about to pull the trigger "WAIT!" they both yelled holding there hands out begging him not to shoot. So much for thugs...

"Do we know something now?" Sesshomaru said in an icy voice amused by there fear. "Don't say it!" the guy in the black and white hat said.

"If I don't I get shot if I do I wont...so she's in a warehouse." said blue and black thinking that Sesshomaru would spare their lives if he cooperated.

"That's all we know we were just into this like 5mins ago man 5g's each dude aye man dats a lotta g's that I need man." the guy in white and black said..

"What did you just say?" Sesshomaru asked not understanding gangster talk he could barely understand english he rolled his eyes "Don't need you two anymore." he said then shot them both in the head. Kept the guns and drove off to a warehouse and found out that there are plenty of warehouses.

Inuyasha followed her sent to a strange warehouse he looked around and walked into the building and Kagome's scent was definitely strong but he was in a bar "Hey you was a girl that past here Japanese yeigh tall wearing a black and white stripe top?"

"Boss took her." one of them said. "Boss?" Inuyasha asked scratching his head then felt something pinch his neck.

* * *

With Kagome

"Wear this." one of the guards said throwing a tiny maid outfit on Kagome. She twitched her eye "Why?" she said disgusted. Checking out the flimsy maid out fit then thought of the "waitresses" she saw on her way in. They were prostitutes.

"Because I say so." the 'boss' said walking in the room with a cigar. She jumped at the sound of his voice "When did you get here?" she said holding her chest "You miss me baby." he said bending down to kiss her cheek then motion his guards to leave. She wiped her cheek in disgust "Don't be like that take those clothes off and put this on." he ordered grabbing her neck. She grabbed the flimsy outfit and quickly changed into it the bottom of her butt was hanging out of the french maid outfit. "Go waiter tables." the boss man ordered picking her up.

"I have to pee." Kagome whined trying to stall the boss rolled his eyes "Go in the corner." he said pointing at the one to her left she walked over and squatted embarrassed because he was watching her. When she was done he threw her some hand sanitizer she took it wanting to poor some in his eye and kick him where the sun don't shine just because he looked at her.

After she cleaned her hands he walked over to her "Help me pee." he said smiling "No." she said looking disgusted. "What was that?" he said then pimp slapped her leaving a hideous bruise on her right cheek she fell to the floor. "Help me pee." he said she got up slowly and unzipped his pants...

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped at a bar cause he smelled Kagome there and also sensed Inuyasha. "Remote!" he said and saw Inuyasha talking with some guy. He tapped him on the shoulder, "Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked smiling. "Are you dunk?" Sesshomaru said pissed.

"No not really just talking to this old dude that was right here..." he said mumbling off "Look idiot! I'm here for more important reasons...WHERE'S THE REMOTE!" Sesshomaru said in a angry tone gripping the back of Inuyasha's neck "Oh yea and Kagome." he added as if she didn't matter as much as the remote.

"Crap I forgot about her I think she's here everyone said they saw her then after that everything went blank." Inuyasha said laughing "Your not drunk your high you idiot." Sesshomaru said then saw the remote being used as a dildo by some whore. "All that way for nothing! Shot two people for something that's being used as a dildo..." Sesshomaru said even more pissed then got sick of the disturbing place and smells and dragged Inuyasha to a back door.

Five guards were blocking the door "You can't go pass." one of them said. "Okay whatever is there a girl with black hair a black and white striped shirt talks a lot girl in there?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru rolled eyes and threw them through a window that was conveniently placed. Then kicked the door down and searched through the empty room. "You are so violent!" Inuyasha said barely able to stand.

"No sense in talking." Sesshomaru said then walked around her scent was strong so she had to be in the room. Inuyasha walked over to one of the waitress and tapped there butt. "Hey pretty lady." he whispered in her ear then kissed her she turned around and slapped him. "Your not a lady your Kagome wassup we were just looking for you." Inuyasha laughed his hand was still on her butt though.

"Don't sass me boy!" Kagome said slapping his hand away Sesshomaru grabbed her and made his way to the door. "Where do you think you goin girl." a guard said "She's leaving now move." Sesshomaru growled "Yea what he said dude." Inuyasha said laughing then turned to Kagome "You look different ya know?" She raised her eyebrow "Yasha are you high?" she asked. His eyes were red and he smelled like weed.

"No just...open." He said and smiled back at her.

"WHAT!" she said getting confused. Sesshomaru put a gun to a guard's stomach. "Move." he said glaring at him all of a sudden about twenty guns pointed at them "Whoa! dude that's like 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...wait uh...oh yea!...10...11...12...13..14...1...2...3 wait deja vu!"

"Shut up boy." Kagome said kicking his leg. "Let them go I'll stay!" she yelled "Why you want her anyway?" Inuyasha said leaning on her. Their boss came out of the gang circle "She's mine now hand her over or we shoot." he said Kagome frowned then twitched her eye remembering what he made her do and wiped her hands on Inuyasha. "Why is everyone so violent! Lets just hug starting with you your pretty hot to be a Kagome." Inuyasha said reached out his arms and hugged her Kagome growled. "Back off or I'll hurt you." she growled.

Sesshomaru growled and pushed Inuyasha and Kagome out the door while using some of the guards as shields from the bullets. Picked up Kagome and jumped on one building to another. "Wait I can't climb." Inuyasha yelled trying to climb a flat brick wall. They all were going to shoot him but he ran away using his speed (ya kno.) "Is Inuyasha high or something cause he's acting more idiotic than usual." she said as they landed home. "There's really not a difference between his high and normal he's been high before you just haven't seen him." Sesshomaru sighed.

'Inuyasha has like a whole 'nother side I didn't even know about he never seem like he could be like that but good God what was that he's like all goofy and screwed up!' she thought then hugged Sesshomaru "Be a guy and just say thank you and it'll all be over no lovey crap please." he said pulling her off. She nodded and backed off "Thanks Sessho."

"It's Sessho-maru" he said like she was retarded "Just for that we are so neutering you." Kagome joked.

"Don't treat me like a common dog."

"Well you are don't deny it." she said walking in the front door of her house. She saw her friends, Kouga, Miroku, Naraku, and Kohaku sitting around in the living room "SESSHOMARU YOUR BLEEDING!" Kimiko yelled obviously not noticing Kagome who she was just crying over five minutes ago. "It's just a small bullet wound calm down." he grumbled then looked at everyone who was staring at t.v. some where crying (Kagome's friends of course) and some looked like they were mostly there because of food.(Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's friends)

"KAGOME!" Rin, Sango, and Ayame yelled and ran to her squeezing her half to death. "What are you wearing!" Ayame asked. "Do you know your butt's hanging out of that!"Rin said in disgust. "Where you some kind of maid stripper!" Sango asked Kagome sweat dropped "Lets just say I'm traumatized and will never leave this house again." she said then shivered.

"OMG! you have a bruise on your face it's huge and disgusting!" Rin squealed "Thanks Rin you really know how to comfort people!" Kagome yelled Rin shrunk back "Sorry but how'd you get that?"

"That was the dumbest question I've ever heard!" Sango yelled mainly because she was up late and woke up extra early. "Well why are you all yelling at me GOSH!" Rin yelled then Sango did that creepy bipolar thing and apologized then hugged her. Kagome already walked up the stairs to her room. Everyone was crowded around Sesshomaru asking what happened he got annoyed and almost used his reflex and pimped slapped Rin for coming out of no where and laughing for no apparent reason.

Inuyasha came falling in the door way out of breath "Why'd you leave me you bastard I almost got hit by the guy with the crazy aim!" he yelled "Because your high and I could care less." Sesshomaru said in his duh you moron voice.

"I'm not high! and that boss guy whatever he is is all disturbing when I was there he was like in the middle of touching this girl and she was all screaming and stuff dude I walked out it creeped me out freeeaaakkkyyy he was doin' feel sorry for the girl." he said then sat on the couch and almost slid off. "Who's the hot red head?" Inuyasha asked looking at Ayame Kouga rolled his eyes and went upstairs to Kagome's room. "Hey Kags can I come in?" he asked.

"No cause I don't know who you are and I don't let strangers in my room." she said petting her cat buyo. Buyo purred happy to have Kagome back home to protect her from the two dogs. Kouga opened the door quietly and looked at her "No one invited you in." she said in a icy tone. "Chill I'm your boyfriend so I thought I could come in." he said smiling.

"Ya thought wrong your not my boyfriend." she scowled obviously not in a good mood and wants to be alone but he didn't get it. "Why not?" he asked getting a bit angry.

"Because I don't like you now get out!" she yelled "Then what was with all that leaning on me and smiling at me about?"

"Get out before I throw this cat at your eye!" she threatened and picked buyo up like she was about to throw him. "Whats wrong with you!" he yelled. "Leave me alone I barely know you get out my room!" Kagome yelled almost in tears.

"Bitch!" he yelled then slammed the door. Her jaw dropped picked up buyo opened the door and threw the cat at his head "DON"T CALL ME A BITCH!" she yelled then kicked Kouga out the house and got her cat weed "Come on buoyo!" she ordered the cat jumped down from Kouga's head and ran through the cat door and went for the weed. Everyone got quiet an just stared at her "WHAT!" she yelled they were still staring at her "cough crazy cat lady cough." Inuyasha said then laughed. She growled and stumped back up the stairs slamming the door behind her. Her three friends ran after her "Kagome are you okay you seem a little frustrated." Ayame said softly. "Guys I don't want to talk to anyone right now it's late and I'm tired today sucked I probably have a stupid stalker after me now thanks to Inuyasha ugh I hate him!" she yelled then cried in her pillow out of anger and fear. After that everyone left because she wasn't in the mood for noise or people.

The next few days Kagome was being all paranoid and screamed at every bit of noise of course Sesshomaru took advantage at that but stopped when he figured out how serious it actually was. Kimiko has her going to therapy and Kagome hasn't talked to Inuyasha since the incident and he's been begging for her to accept his apology for a while. Souta blamed Inuyasha also but he still talked to him he would say hey and bye once in a while. Sesshomaru just talked to people when he felt like and cheered Kagome up once in a full moon cause he really did hate to see her mope around like that even though he's to macho to admit it. She's like a little sister he never wanted but has, so he took care of her once in a while.

"Kagome are you gonna talk to me now its been 4 whole days and you've been ignoring me." Inuyasha moaned in a playful way she just walked right bye and talked to Sesshomaru. "Watcha makin' today chef" she asked in a playful way.

"Nothin." he said flipping through a cookbook. (Yes he reads cook books for fun)

"Awe why?" she asked.

"Because you freak out every time a pot and pan make noise." he said throwing a burrito in the microwave "Is there a rice and bean one in there?" she asked looking at the fridge. "I can't see through objects."

"Fine be like that then." she said then got up Inuyasha blocked the fridge acting like he was looking for something. Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to work around him but he kept blocking her she groaned "I'll just get some Doritos because something just made me lose my appetite for burrito's." she said then climbed on the counter and pulled out the Doritos jumped down and walked over to the living room turned from wrestling that the guys were looking at and looked for a movie.

"Nacho Libra!" Souta yelled "No that's more wrestling I'm sick of it." she said then looked down to 'Music and Lyrics.' "No chick flicks Kags." Sesshomaru said coming back then stood next to her and pointed out a video."I don't wanna watch 'Die Hard'." she said "Thought you had a thing for Bruice?" he asked. "No that's Souta." she said pointing the new remote at Souta.

"Shut up no I don't I just think he's cool." Souta said crossing his arms.

"How do you know you can't even watch most of his movies." Inuyasha said sitting on the L shape couch."Yes I can!" Souta argued back.

"No you can't Kimiko gets a fit." he said then looked down at the frustrated Souta. "All I know is I don't wanna see anything to do with a musical or lovey dovy shit." Sesshomaru said then laid out on the couch leaving little room for everyone else. "You guys are too picky lets watch...'Pink panther.' the new one." she said because they had all of the old ones. They never saw it before because they always watch horror or action movies "Whatever."Sesshomaru sighed.

"Fine."Souta said

"Eh." Inuyasha said and Kagome had no choice but to sit by him "Press play Kags." he said watching her she popped a chip in her mouth and pressed play Souta and Sesshomaru fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Inuyasha tried to stay up with Kagome she was having fun and was cracking up and he laughed time from time. Kagome looked at Inuyasha time to time and smiled a little when he laughed she got a little bit to uncomfortable and farted.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and looked down at the embarrassed laughing Kagome he backed away a little "That was a dooky one." he said smirking "Shut up I had too much Doritos." she said then laid the bag on the sleeping Sesshomaru 'he's like a sleeping rock.' she thought "What if we died his hair?" she said doing a evil smile he smiled back she forgave him for what he did two days ago she just wanted to see Inuyasha suffer a little they were cool now but first they had to get Sesshomaru and hit where most his pride is.

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER BY PSYCHOPATHCOOLGIRL bCuZ iM JuSt ThAt AwEsuM! _READ AND REVIEW! OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR MOM._**


	8. faints and peanutbutter

**Yay another chapter by the awesome psychopathcoolgirl!  
Cause I'm awesome oh yes yes YES! OOHH OHHH YES! YES! UGH UGH! YEEESSS! what are you looking at!**

**:- officially disturbed**

**me- you have a dirty dirty mind and put some clothes on WOMAN!**

**:- I'm a guy**

**me- are you sure cuz I don't c one on ya...pulls out magnifying glass uh oop I found it**

**:- **Shut up**...WOMAN!**

**me- I know I am..**

**:- are you sure?**

**me- I'm sure imma set u on firah boiiiii booooiiii.**

**:- your **weird** ya know**

**me- eh just dont care what people think**

**:- then why do you want reviews?**

**me-...I never thought of that...**

**:3 -its okay**

**me- u got a ugly smile you should keep to frowning before you scare for people.**

**reviewers run away from hideous smile **

**me- sigh**

**pushes a button and there all electricuted**

**me- oh yea while you were reading I put a lectry chip in your brains! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! so get back biotches!**

**ON WITH THE FREAKIN STORY!

* * *

**

Kagome ran to her room brought out some dye then ran back to the living room "Now Inuyasha what pretty color do you get when you mix red and white together?" she asked excitedly.

"Wha perty coulor?" he said in a southern accent.

"Don't talk like that its creepy." she said mixing the permanent dye's together "Pink." she whispered then emptied Sesshomaru's shampoo bottle and put the dye inside. "Next we'll buy him colorful clothes." Inuyasha said "Neh just put hearts and lovey dovy stuff all over his clothes."

"Keh either way man." he said shrugging watching her screw the bottle back on "Bwhahahaha!" she cackled. "He's gonna kill us when he finds out." Inuyasha laughed.

"No he's gonna kill Souta remember its all his fault!" she said then told Inuyasha to bring Souta to the bathroom. "Sesshomaru will wake up early tomorrow so we gotta hurry and mess up his clothes." Kagome said smiling.

"We gotta smell like Souta!" he said rubbing his hands on him she did the same thing. "Lets go!" she said.

* * *

In the morning Sesshomaru got up cracked his neck then went to the shower and started to wash his hair he came out and went to his room. "SOUTA I'M KICKIN YOUR ASS!" he yelled Inuyasha laughed and got in the shower he washed his hair then went to his room he looked in the mirror and screamed. Kagome cracked up brought her own unopened shampoo with her and took a shower. When she went into her room she saw pink hair and laughed her ass off "Shut up! where's Souta!" Sesshomaru said pissed off.

"Probably hiding." she could barely talk because he looked so funny "I should've left you there." he snarled.

"You know you wouldn't have because you care about meh you loooovvveee me you caaaaaarrrreee ya know ya do Sessho-fluffy-wuffy." she sung then tried to hug him "Get off me." he growled "Never your like a pink care bear you even have a big heart on your shirt!" she said laughing at the angry care bear he pushed her and she flew against the wall a little hard but not too hard. "Ow!" she squealed and cried. He sighed and sat by her "You okay?" he asked a bit worried.

"SYKE! I TOLD YOU! YOU LOVE ME!" she yelled smiling. "You evil little bastard." he said then popped the back of her head "Who knew care bears could be so cruel."

"Shut up!" he said then sniffed for Souta "Your mine now bastard!" he said after he cough his smell then saw Inuyasha he had puke green hair "Don't say anything care bear." Inuyasha grumbled "At least nobody took a shit on my head." Sesshomaru said laughing he looked down and notice there was a smiley face on top of his zipper. "KAGOME!" he said in an icy tone Inuyasha laughed "You idiot she did it to you too!"Sesshomaru said pointing. Inuyasha looked down at his pants "Fuck!" he yelled Souta came out with a new hairstyle it was spiked.

He looked at both of them wide eyed "I don't need to see that this so early in the morning." he said Sesshomaru growled and pushed him to the wall by his neck "You mess up my hair I mess up your face." he growled.

"I didn't do that though I'm not so dumb to let you catch me." Souta said while choking.  
"I know it wasn't Inuyasha...so...Kagome." he said and dropped him on his butt Kagome came out in a black and pink checker miniskirt with a black baby t and black ballerina shoes. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha said she turned around and was wearing make up it made her look like a mature woman. "Leaving my room." she said in a duh you moron voice.

"Go back in there." Sesshomaru ordered. "You ain't leaving lookin' like that." Inuyasha said "Who are you?" she asked confused.

"Nobody cares who he is go change!" Souta said "I'm definitely not listening to the 7th grader." she said rolling her eyes then whipped out her pocket mirror checking herself out. Her hair was straight and her bang went right on top of her eyelids. "Your ass is hangin out of that go change dammit!" Inuyasha said "Why do you all freakin care!" she yelled Sesshomaru grabbed her and shoved her in her room he opened her drawer and pulled out some baggy black pants (sweat pants.) "Wear this."

Kagome's eyes got big "Those are my running pants."

"I don't care you put that on your legs and arms showing!" Inuyasha said "Oh wow legs and arms watch out now." she said frowning and crossing her arms she sat down on her bed "I'm not gonna and you can't make me." she said "What was that? You said no? Well your going to feel really stupid when I put this under your skirt think I won't." Sesshomaru said about to do it she backed off and got up then pulled out some leggings. They all turned around as she put it on "Ya happy!" she yelled Inuyasha turned around "Makeup." he said handing her a towel "Ugh no move." she said.

He rolled his eyes and blocked her she then grabbed his arms and she looked up and was lost. He raised his eyebrow "Whats wrong with you?" he asked still confused she blushed and shook off her dirty thoughts then acted like she wiped the make up off. "Sesshomaru lets go."

"Sesshomaru would let you ride with him but care bear keeps sayin fuck you bitch." Sesshomaru said grabbed his key's and Souta then slammed the door behind him.

"Can't take a simple prank we had diarrhea for like three straight days!" Kagome said then looked at Inuyasha's hair "HA!" she yelled then started cracking up he shoved her to the wall opened the door and walked away. She could barely get up because she was laughing so hard. She walked out following him she through her arm on his shoulder he moved his shoulder roughly "Don't be such a puss." Kagome said skipping. "Stop skipping your skiirt is flying up." he said pushing it back down she blushed and he froze once he noticed what he did. "Are you groping me?" she asked he let go and wiped his hand on her hair.

* * *

!Another shitty day at school ppls! XD sexy monkay!

All day people kept on asking her what happened and was she okay she got annoyed and made up stories after she's been asked the for the third time. Then when she went to lunch there where flowers at the table all of her friends where sitting there smiling. "weirdo's." Kagome mumbled "Oh don't be so grumpy." Sango said rolling her eyes Kagome looked at her "Are you kidding me Sango."

"What?" she said innocently she honestly didn't know how bipolar she was! "Never mind who's are these?" Kagome asked moving the flowers Yuri picked up the obviously opened letter and threw it at Kagome's face "READ IT!" she said excitedly.

"Dammit! Ya don't have to throw stuff at my face! And why does the envelope looked like a cat scratched it up, seriously its shredded." she said they looked around and played with their nails and hair as if they didn't know what she was talking about. Kagome shook her head smiling and opened the note. "Hey Kagoome...Kagoome? Wow someone can't spell...s- what?" she said trying to read the sloppy hand writing. Ayame rolled her eyes and grabbed it from her "RUDE!" Kagome yelled Ayame stuck out her tongue at her smiling.

"_Dear Kagome I'm sorry for budding in yesterday when you've obviously been through so much._  
_I wish I could've been there too save you and not Sesshomaru or Inuyasha,_  
_I should've been there_...huh?" she said Sango took it squinting at it and shrugged Rin snatched it "Watch it girl I almost got a paper cut!" Sango yelled. 'Is it me or does Sango just not like Rin?' Ayame and Kagome thought.

"Sorry gosh! okay blah blah blah blah oo oo here! _I should've been there to hold you_  
_to love you_  
_to protect you_  
_and not be the one who_  
_makes you cry-_"

"What is he talking about he never made me cry I barely know the dude." Kagome said then saw Kouga smiling at her "Oh Kami help me!" she mumbled then smiled back. "Awe this poem sucked but you know the thought." Ayumi said "Yea the thought that counts." Yuri said sipping her root beer. "I'm not into him though I just thought he was cute." Kagome said "Oh now you can't tell him?" Sango asked. "No I can tell him but that would be bogus coming from me...oo oo Inuyasha could!" she said then turned around "INUYASHA!" she yelled.

Kikyou's head was leaning on his shoulder she looked up when she heard someone scream her boyfriends name. Inuyasha sunk in his seat "DOOKY HEAD!" she yelled laughing he growled and turned saying through his teeth "What."

"Fine be all grumpy, bum!" she said walking up to him then looked at Kouga "Sup...so I just wanted to say th-"

"She loved your sweet poem! and she forgives you!" Ayumi said standing next to her making Kagome jump and fall back a little "What the fuck! Where did you come from ya asshole!" (Can you tell she grew up with Inuyasha...I can't -sarcasm)

"Your in a good mood." she said sarcastically "I wonder why I'm not." she grumbled at Ayumi who covered her mouth and walk dragging her away. "Your sister is weird." Kikyou said frowning. "She's not my sis."

"You guys minds well be related you grew up with each other when we were little she was always with you or Sesshomaru she had that weird studder problem right?" Miroku asked then smiled "Remember when we tried to fix it with peanut butter." Inuyasha smirked "Buyo and scar face (Inuyasha's old dog who died.) chased her around cause they loved pb."

"She never ate that ever again...what idiot thought of that dookie?" Inuyasha growled "You really need to re-dye your hair I can't eat." Kouga said Kikyou tried not to laugh he growled and got up and went over to Kagome's table. "GAH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sango yelled pointing at his head.

"UWW!" Yuri shrieked.

"DISTURBING!" Yumi said shivering.

"Bad hair day?" Ayumi said laughing

"EWWW DUKIE GREEN!" Rin yelled scared to death of his horrible disturbing hair color. "I'm gonna get you when you least expect it Kags even though I'm going back home I'm gonna visit and make every day your worst nightmare." he whispered in her ear.

"Well I'm not afraid of turds Yasha-boy so back off please me needs meh space." she said smiling. An evil smile creeped on his face slowly "See ya at home oh and I'll feel sorry for you when Sesshomaru see's you." he said walking away Kagome's eyes got big "I'm dead." she said Sesshomaru walked by and Kagome hid behind Sango. Somebody started laughing but he grabbed them by the mouth. Then yanked them up "Is there something funny?" he asked in an icy voice. Everybody stopped laughing "Does anyone find anything funny?" he asked no one made a sound. Except for a faint cough.

"That's what I thought." he said throwing the dude across the room he stared over in Kagome's direction "Don't hide now Kags I'll see you at home." she peeked out from behind Sango who then ditched her, revealing her "TRADER!" Kagome yelled then did a big cheesy smile "I love you Sesshomaru."

"Don't try to butter me up I hate that." he said so coldly that even she got shivers even though she's heard his dark voice plenty of times when he was about to beat Inuyasha up or take his anger out on poor Souta or her wondering cat buyo who should really see a vet (He and Inuyasha kicks the cat too much.) She's never seen him so pissed off 'It's not my fault he started the whole pranks thing.' she thought.

* * *

GYM!

Yumi, Yuri, and Ayumi were drooling over Sesshomaru as usual even though he scared them so much at lunch. "He's even hotter with pink hair." Ayumi said "I wanna touch him." Yuri said "I wonder what his body looks like." Yumi said Kagome made barf sounds "Don't say that around me please."

"You've seen him before what does he look like?" Yumi asked. "I've never seen him nude and I don't wanna." Kagome said then shivered. "He's not ugly Kags he's definitely not ugly he's like a total sex god." Ayumi said

"Okay going a little far now." Kagome said

"Kags you live with two hot sex gods what is wrong with you!" Yumi said.

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOUR TALKING CRAZY! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" she yelled trying to take Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out of her head they were doing dirty things that she really didn't wanna think about it.

Kagome stopped when she felt like she was being watched she turned around but no one was there 'It's probably Sesshomaru or Inuyasha playing tricks on me.' she thought trying to comfort herself then heard a gun shot and felt something burning on her arm.

Yumi screamed and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were by her side in a second Kagome heard people talking and saw people running towards her. They all turned into blobs and the voices went faint she cried out of pain (duh.) and fainted in Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome wake up!" he yelled Sesshomaru called the police and came back shaking Kagome and slapped her around a couple of times. Yumi, Yuri, and Ayumi started crying "Is she okay?" Yumi got to spit out "She's fine she can't die of an shot on the arm." Inuyasha said "But she can die of shock." Sesshomaru said. "SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled in a crackled voice like he was holding in tears. He didn't look like he was gonna cry he just looked worried.

* * *

At the hospital

"I'm sorry Kagome has died...it was too late." the doctor said Inuyasha looked down bangs covering his eyes and began to blame himself as usual Sesshomaru looked up "What?" he asked confused.

"Um yes Kagome died this morning." the doctor said "What are you talking about she just came an hour ago!" Souta said. "What really? Ohhhh wait sorry wrong family...you! Ah yes you." the doctor said smiling the father smiled back thinking they were gonna hear good news. "Ha-ha some days man, oh your daughter died this morning she didn't survive the cancer." the doctor said smiling.

The father stared at him "That's not funny my daughter dies and you laugh!" he had some kind of german accent "No-I-you don't understand I got mixed up with the-" the doctor never got to finish that sentence because the father knocked him out.

He started cussing him out in German. "Jerk." Kimiko said Izayo came in and hugged Kimiko "I came as soon as I heard is she okay?" she said crying. Kimiko didn't let go "I don't know I'm scared and I don't know what to do." she said through tears Sesshomaru rolled his eyes they were being over dramatic it was just a shot in the arm not like it was in the chest.

(he knows he cares for her she's like a baby sis to him : )... )Their doctor came out Kagome's room "Kagome Higurashi's family?" she said looking at her metal pad thingy. Kimiko and Izaiyo ran up to her "Is she okay?" they asked.

"Yes she's fine she passed out of shock she had a deep wound but she'll be fine no damage to her bones but she shouldn't make to many sudden movements." she said smiling then moved so everyone could go into the room.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered Kimiko sat in th chair next to her and Izaiyo sat in the other seat. Kagome opened her eyes seeing her 'family' "Sup guys that was a crucial fall right." she whispered then did a weak smile.(drama queen...)

"Kaggie are you okay?" Izaiyo said Kagome smiled at the sound of her voice. "Yep mommy2." she said Izaiyo smiled and hugged her. "Not the first time I was in a hospital bed for something so stupid as fainting."

"Do you know why you fainted?" Sesshomaru said looking at her in relief. "I saw your hair." she joked he ignored her childish insult. "You where shot on your arm don't you feel a pain in your left arm?"

"Well yea but I ignored it." she shrugged then winced. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and mumbled "Idiot."

"And the first time you were almost hit by a car playing in the street." Kimiko said sighing she was 13 when she was playing hopscotch with Miroku. Yes hopscotch in the middle of the street with Miroku that day they were being goofy and plus they were bored. Inuyasha stole some poor kids chalk and Kagome stole it from him. "That was fun I want to do that again." Kagome said with a goofy smile.

"Get hit by a car!" her mom asked surprised.

"Nooooo hopscotch!" Kagome said laughing.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kimiko mumbled then got up to talk to the doctor Izayo followed. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took the rolling seats Souta leaned on the wall and watched Inuyasha roll around the room. "Baka stop doing that your going to hurt the wall!" Sesshomaru said. "You don't care if I get hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

"No not really." Sesshomaru said then rolled to Kagome 'Who would wanna shoot Kagome?...wait she is a pain sometimes...always in trouble...never mind I know why.' he thought stopped a hand that was coming towards him he looked down Kagome. "I thought I could get you when you weren't looking." she said he smirked then frowned at the wound Inuyasha rolled over to her and hit the wall she began to burst out laughing when he almost bust his stuff.

"You...You okay?" she asked still laughing he groaned in pain."OOOOO gotta hurt." Souta said holding himself. "You would know how?" Inuyasha said eye twitching. "Dude whats up with the eye it just keeps on twitching, you retarded monkey!" Kagome said. "At least I don't have a stalker!" he said then noticed what he said Kagome froze her eye's big.

"...he's been...following me..." she whispered then her eyes where full of fear. "I'm sorry Kags I didn't know what I was saying you don't have a stalker and I was mainly talking about your stupid boyfriend Kouga." he said frowning at the thought of Kouga...well you know...'why is he growling?' Kagome thought then Izayou and Kimiko came back "Kagome we've called the police and there going to help you and you should really see a shrink." the doctor said.

"For what?" Kagome asked the doctor looked at them "Are you serious?" the doctor mumbled "Never mind hun." she said "Check out at front desk." she walked out.

* * *

**END OF THIS CHAPTER WATEVER NUMBER IT WAS I COULD CARELESS!**

**I GOT LAZY SO I ENDED IT HERE READ AND RERVIEW MY SLAVES I MEAN UH ...SWEET:**


	9. troubling trouble sucks

PSYCHOPATHCOOLGIRL- evil face got shot in the eye...again

.( - Shut up bum!

me- are you sure you want ur other eye?

.(-yes...hits ppcg's eye HAHA how dus it feel

me- GAH! my frikken eye you idiot! SSSSS! was that frikken nessessary!

.( runs away -YEESSSS!

me- anyway back to the story revenge on the master (bubbly :) )

* * *

Next Day

Kagome was getting ready for her first day of high school she had her black and red outfit ready all she needed was a shower which Inuyasha was hogging he always hogged the bathroom. "Come on we do this every morning give me a break it's my first day of HIGH SCHOOL! I'm not going there smelly like must and other crap!" she yelled banging on the door "Sorry Kags should've been here first!" Inuyasha yelled taking his sweet time.

"I lived here first!" she yelled kicking the door "Awe don't be like that and plus Kimiko's gonna get you if you messed up her door." he said smiling while they were arguing as usual, Souta was in the other room arguing with Sesshomaru."Get off my side of the room!" Sesshomaru said looking at a magazine "Look I have to pee!" Souta whined.

"Sorry Souta my side of the room has the bathroom you chose that spot stay over there." Sesshomaru said casually scanning through his mag.

"No I didn't you chose this part for me!" Souta yelled back turning red Sesshomaru just growled he was getting ticked off "Fine you win but if I pee on my self I'm not cleaning it up!." Souta said crossing his arms.

"Yes you are." Sesshomaru said.

"No I'm not " Souta said as if Sesshomaru would listen.

"Yes. You. Are." Sesshomaru snarled Souta scooted back in his corner (literally its a huge room and Sesshomaru pushed him into a corner) "Fine..." Souta mumbled.

"There you go now don't stretch your legs you'll be in my area." Sesshomaru said. Kagome knocked on their door. "Sesshomaru I need to use your bathroom." she said.

"Whats the secret password!" he yelled throwing shirts on his bed. "Uh please?"

"EH!" he said like an old man.

"Come on Sesshomaru don't be like this please you know how much the first day of high school it's important to me please just let me in." she whined.

"Wow that was nowhere near the password" he said laughing and changing his shirt. "Taco!" Souta yelled "Ugh fine Taco!" Kagome said getting frustrated.

"No Kagome it's not 'ugh fine Taco' its taco." he said knowing he was getting her angry. Right then Inuyasha got out the shower and opened the door steam came out and was in his towel he laughed at her red face. "Finally!" she yelled then pushed him aside and got in she could only take a ten minute shower because they ran out of time.

Sesshomaru ran down stairs and got his keys "Hurry up or I'll leave you!" he yelled walking out the door. Kagome pushed Inuyasha aside then ran downstairs and out the door "Shotgun!" she yelled she got to the car and touched the handle. Inuyasha came out of no where and opened the car door. She slipped in "Thanks Inuyasha!" she smiled then closed the door he growled and sat in the back Souta ran in the car last. "You two are kids I swear alright lets go." Sesshomaru said then drove off.

* * *

At School

"Hey Kagome!" Rin yelled running towards her Kagome almost had a heart attack "Don't do that!" Kagome yelled holding her chest. "Sorry Kagome I'm just excited about school!" Rin squealed clasping her hands together with her wide smile.

"Wow Rin wow." Kagome said rolling her eyes. The girls walked towards their other friends Sango and Ayame and waved hi and were about to talk with them but the bell rang before they were able. "Crap I hope I see you guys later" Kagome said disappointed that she didn't get to converse with her buddies. She hugged her friends and walked off inside the large school.

"Okay...okay room 501...locker # 206" She looked around and saw lockers one two and three then bumped into Sesshomaru. "Crap hey man where's locker 206." Kagome asked scratching her head and looking around.

"In the school bye." Sesshomaru said trying to get away from her he had more then enough of her at home. Kagome grabbed his arm "Don't make me do what I'm about to do if you don't tell me where to go!." she said with an evil smile "What?" he asked confused.

"THANKS FLUFFY WUFFYKINS FO-" she yelled people started staring at him like what the-!

"Upstairs on the left take the elevator." he said pointing to her right. She turned around to thank him but he was no where in sight she got inside the elevator and ended up by Inuyasha. "Crap you two are everywhere!" she said rolling her eyes."More like you're stalking us oh and don't talk to me freshy." Inuyasha said leaning on the wall of the elevator.

"Shut up you shouldn't talk to me because when me you and Sesshomaru slept together you peed in the bed." Kagome teased. Some girls looked at Inuyasha and giggled.

"I was 7! And its not my fault that I drunk water before I went to bed." Inuyasha said turning red.

"Yea whatever just don't talk to me softy!" Kagome said tossing her hair like a child.

"Softy?" he asked confused as usual.

"Sophomore!" she said.

"...shut up!..." Inuyasha said feeling a bit slow. They argued until they got to there floors it almost turned to violence as usual.

When Kagome got off the elevator she speed walked to her new locker "Cool locker 206#" she said then put her stuff in there and locked it with her batman lock and walked to class. Kagome is smart so she has some classes with the upper class men. "Okay this is room 390 I need 501." Kagome said looking around.

"That's all the on the other side of the hall." a cute guy said "O thanks...?"

"Kouga...I can walk you there I'm goin' to the same class" Kouga said smiling. "Oh cool thanks, I'm Kagome" she smiled back shyly.

"So is this your first year Kagome?" he asked still smiling "Um yea.." they talked until they got to there Language class. Even though she was talking to him she was still mad about Inuyasha and jumped in a chair "Excuse me this seat is saved not for freshy's like you." a girl who looked a tiny bit like her said "Bite me! I don't see a sign here that says no freshy's allowed." Kagome snarled back.

"I see one saying Loser capital 'L'" Kikyou said put her finger's on her head in the shape of an L. (What is this 3rd grade?)

"I see one saying Lame and slut but it doesn't matter there all pointing at you." Kagome replied.

"Look girl-" Kikyou said annoyed.

"Kagome." she corrected.

"What?" Kikyou said confused.

"I'm not girl my name is Kagome." Kagome said like it was so obvious.

"Anyway you better go back with the other smart freshman's in the back." Kikyou warned like she was actually going to do something.

"Or you'll what girl?" Kagome said ready to punch her right in the throat.

"Kikyou." Kikyou corrected as if Kagome cared.

"I could really careless about your name." Kagome said clenching up her fist.

"W/E." Kikyou said flipping her hair. Kagome was prepared to turn around and just rip out her throat by now.

"Get up Kagome" Inuyasha said as walked in he heard there conversation or argument whatever you wanna call it. "Your taking her side!" Kagome said looking angry "Yea she's my girlfriend and she's saving my seat now move." Inuyasha said getting impatient as usual.

"You know her!" Kikyou said looking her up and down "Don't look at me like that!" Kagome said giving Kikyou death glares "Get up my last warning Kags." he said bending down to her level. She stayed there crossed her arms looked the other way with her head up "Hmph" she said he sighed "You've gave me no choice but to do this." he picked her up and put her in the chair behind him. She got up and sat on him "I was hear first!" she said elbowing him. "So I don't care get up!" he said they argued...again.

Their teacher walked into the classroom he was a short bald and funny looking. He began to write his name on the board "Are we flirting with people already sir?" he asked smiling still facing the board. Inuyasha and Kagome almost puked "NO!" they both yelled she got up and sat behind him he threw her stuff back there Kagome kicked his leg. "Okay then now, today we are going to have a group project if you don't know each other then this is how you will. You can choose your own group." he said then wrote the instructions on the board.

"Pst! Miroku. You and Kouga are working with me." Inuyasha said moving his desk toward them Miroku just nodded and told Kouga "Hey Kagome you want to work with us?" Kouga said smiling "Uh sorr-" she began but Inuyasha interrupted her "No she doesn't."

"Just for that I would love to!" she said then gave Inuyasha a evil smile. "Baka! why'd you ask her?" he mumbled then kicked his ankle. "She's hot." he said in a duh voice rubbing his leg then scooted over so she could put her table next to his. She started jumping up and down in the chair for no apparent reason Miroku and Kouga were staring at her smiling.

Inuyasha growled "Stop jumping!" he said pushing her down."She can jump all she wants." Miroku said smiling still "Thank-you uh...you." Then she started again 'what are they looking at?' she thought. Then she looked down 'perverts!' she thought then stopped. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and mumbled "Retard."

* * *

At Home!

Kagome was frustrated because she was arguing with three annoying people all day Kouga, Inuyasha, and last and least Kikyou. She ran upstairs to her room to take some clothes for her shower then walked in the bathroom but forgot her bra and underwear so she went to go get.

"Hey Sesshomaru is there anyone in the bathroom?" Inuyasha said "I'm about to take a shower." Sesshomaru smiled "No no one at all."

"Cool." he went into the shower and Kagome came out threw her clothes on the rack and got in the shower. She felt something on her butt."What the!" she said confused then saw silver hair. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed running to the door. "GAH! My eyes!" Kagome yelled screaming really. "AHHHH" Inuyasha yelled with his eyes closed as if he was being tortured.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru was having fun listening to them scream and being idiots like they didn't know how to unlock the door Souta sat by him "Why are they screaming like there being tortured?" he asked "They got in the shower together." he said laughing. "Ugh! nekade?"

"Nah you go in the shower with clothes on. DON'T BE STUPID!" he said smacking the back of his head.

Bathroom with the 2 idiots.

Kagome had her eyes closed so she tried to find the knob "Found it!" she yelled and grabbed Inuyasha on accident. "RAPE KAGOME'S RAPING ME!" he squealed like a little girl. "Unlock the door dufis!" she yelled remembering that she locked it. "I KNEW THAT!" he yelled then opened the door and ran to his room while Kagome ran to her's.

Souta and Sesshomaru almost peed themselves cause they were laughing so hard then Kimiko came in checking her food "Whats so funny?" she asked "Souta fix the table Sesshomaru tell Kagome and Inuyasha to come downstairs." she said in a rush taking out a huge chicken from the oven rice off the stove and put all the food on the table while Souta put the food on the table. Kagome came downstairs frustrated and disturbed in her pajamas "What's with the I hate you look?" Sesshomaru asked smiling. "Eat crap you faggot!" she said coldly "Oooo so scared at least not scarred!" he said then sat at the table.

"Okay 1, 2, 3...where's four? INUYASHA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Kimiko yelled and then fixed her outfit "Why are you all in your pajamas you look like bums we have guest coming over!" Kimiko said fixing her hair. "You never told us people were coming over and that's mean to call Kagome a bum." Souta said in a serious face. Kagome smiled and kicked him "OW!" he yelled rubbing his leg she stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha jumped down the stairs in a muscle t and boxers "Souta stay away from your sister she'll molest you."

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Kagome said her eye was twitching like crazy "Psyyyycchhhhooo." Sesshomaru said in a high voice.

Just then the door rang "THEY'RE HERE!" Kimiko said then opened the door everyone gasped "It's..."

* * *

MWHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFEY don't get mad at me though face told me to do it:( - sincewhen did you listen to me!

me- shut up face!

-psychpathcoolgirl is out now read and review!

LUV YA!


	10. Souta gets haunted by a lover

**_hey its me! the awesome sexy girl oh yea smexay! (smexay lingo 4 mad sexy duh!) anii's on with ma story this has some gay stuff in it but no offense to the homosexuals because I have homosexual friends I can do this!_**

Kagome went to her closet to pick out an out for the party she pulled out a black mini skirt with faded pink stars with the matching top threw on some black flats and accessories that complimented her outfit. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would kill me if they saw me in this." she said smiling checking herself out in her full length mirror. Kimiko knocked on the door Kagome quickly threw off the shoes grabbed her robe and jumped back on the bed and began to throw her ball at the wall as if she was bored and angry. "Come in." she said nonchalantly.

Kimiko came in with a smile "I need you to watch Souta. I'm going with Izaiyo today girls night out." she said then left before Kagome could groan and argue. "NO!" she yelled. "Thanks hun! I knew you would! Bye!" her mom said completely ignoring Kagome's outburst and left. Kagome groaned wanting to throw a fit. Souta wasn't so happy that he had his sister babysitting him because he's 13.

Kagome crawled out of bed and left her room to find her brother in his room reading some type of magazine. "Look you ugly bum I'm goin' to a party and your comin' with me you better not screw anything up or make me angry." she threatened took off her robe and walked over to his bathroom to put on some make up.

"What makes you think I wanna go to the party?" Souta said flipping through the magazine.

"Girls." Kagome said while adjusting her foundation.

"And." he said shrugging.

"Boys?" Kagome asked peeking her head out the door and raised her eyebrow at him. "Ha-ha your not funny and I'm going out with someone." Souta said. He actually wasn't he was just loyal to his wanna be girlfriend even though she probably forgot who he was.

"I could care less about your guy on guy action okay I'm just saying come on." she said sighing then looked in the mirror again going back to her foundation. After she was done she started to play with her layered hair a little by flipping it. Then grabbed her little black purse walked out of the bathroom and glared at him.

"Eri's gonna be there and she's the one with the huge boobs and butt." she said Souta got up and took a shower and came out with his new ecko outfit. "Lets go." he said walking out the door.

"Wow I should have said that earlier." she said laughing she pulled her u-neck shirt down a little top of her boobs where visible but not to visible. "So your gonna traumatize everyone there?" he said with a disgusted look on his face she threw her bag at his head. "AGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he yelled rubbing his head she shrugged "Now give me my purse back booger." she said then picked up her cat Buyo she gave the cat more respect than she did her brother even though she threw him all the time. But Buyo enjoyed the flight threw the air and bringing pain upon its victims. It was his favorite hobby besides cat weed.

"No!" Souta said backing away with her purse and keeping his eye on the cat.

"Say goodbye to big boob and butt you pervert." Kagome threatened.

"Say goodbye to being able to leave the house when ever you want to!" he said smirking "I'll tell everyone about the poop incident and have Sesshomaru make your life miserable and tell mom that you went to the party anyway."

"He wont listen to you!" Kagome said tempted on the idea of tossing Buyo. Buyo prepared herself ready to attack.

"Just might when it comes to making your life miserable. And give me one good reason I should go." he said crossing his arms she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her boobs moving it up and down he nodded and left thinking about hott Eri.

**Crazy parties.**

They walked in and was everyone dancing and talking lights were flashing and the music was blasting. Kagome couldn't help but smile she forgot about her perverted little brother and went to Rin, Sango, and Ayame who were dancing and laughing. "Hey wassup." Kagome said hugging them "Hey Kags thanks for comin now we can go off the walls lol." Rin said over excited as usual they all just looked at her shaking there heads. "Yeah don't do that." Sango said.

"So...where's Eri?" Kagome said looking for cute guys when she spotted one and her eyes were super glued to him. "Who is that?" she asked nodding her head the cute boy's way squinting her eyes. "Oh that's Jerry you shouldn't even talk to him he's in a gang but of course is friends with Eri she knows everyone...it's weird ya know." Sango said then looked at her phone "I have to be home by midnight." she said. Rin smiled and was about to say something but received death glares from Sango letting her know that she was not to go there.

Older guys came in yelling crap with beer kegs some of them looked high. "Hey isn't that Kouga?" Ayame said smiling. "Uw yea he's so annoying I could stab him." Kagome growled twitching her eye her friends backed away from her "Okaaay." Sango said eyes big.

"Really?" Ayame said raising her eyebrow.

"Remind me not to annoy you." Rin said smiling Kagome rolled her eyes Kouga came over and grabbed her waist he smelled like cigarettes and beer "Hey crazy cat lady." he said with a huge smile Kagome struggled getting out of his tight grip. "Would you leave her alone!" Ayame said glaring at him."Hey baby I'm talkin to ma girl so back off." he said then looked at Kagome and laughed for no reason Inuyasha came in and saw Kouga "Aye." he said laughing zipping up his pants zipper. "I really had to piss man." he said laughing.

She looked at her friend and shook her head "Your both drunk." she said and finally got out of Kouga's tight grip. Her friends walked away and she followed. Kouga caught up to her and gabbed her arm yanked her back and whispered in her ear. "Don't walk away from me girl." he said rubbing her thighs she pushed him roughly and kicked his shin extra hard and looked at Inuyasha in disgust then walked away up towards Ayame's room. She slammed open the door and saw Souta making out with a guy.

Her jaw dropped and froze "I knew it!" she yelled pointing. Souta stopped looking at her and started blushing. "Your gay!" Kagome yelled again.

"What are you talking about she's a girl!" he yelled the person turned and looked at her it was a girl just dressed like a boy. "Oh...well it's not my fault you look like one."

"Its okay." she said her voice was tough. 'Wow...she's probably a transsexual because her voice is way to deep and tough.' she thought. "Come on." Souta said grabbing her hand and walked out the room to the living room/dance floor the girl followed him arm around his waist. 'Looks like Souta's the woman in this relationship.' she thought then leaned on the door forgetting why she went up there.

Souta was dancing with the girl until he spotted Eri he blushed and felt something on his thigh the girl kissed his neck gently then his lips "Wait." Souta said when she was in the middle of frenching him. He looked down and his eyes got big, it was a guy, he screamed in a girly way wiped his neck tried to run. "Wait don't leave me Souta I thought you loved me." the impostor said. His grip on Souta's arm was really tight "Let go of me! I'm straight dangit!" he said scared too death.

"But you enjoyed the kiss as much as I did!" he said Souta could have peed on himself because he was so scared. "That's because I thought your were a freaking girl!" he said then ran leaving the poor homosexual boy depressed he always had a crush on Souta.

He ran in the kitchen and rinsed his mouth out scrubbing his neck then noticed it was a dish rag "UW!" he said throwing it back in the sink his neck smelled liken old dirty rag. He walked over to the bathroom to get rid of the smell and saw the boy crying he sighed roughly and washed his neck "Look there's a lot of other people like you who probably like you... you could probably fool someone else you make a cute girl." he said without thinking then noticed what he said"Wait...UW!" he said 'Why does things like this always happen to me!' he thought frustrated.

"It's okay I just really liked you and thought you liked me to you were always smiling and blushing at me." Impostor said shyly and wiped his tears.

"Again, because I thought you were a girl." he said scrubbing the smell away. "My god what is that horrible smell." he said then smelled his crush who crushed his gay heart. "Shut up!" Souta said finally getting the smell off. He shook his hair out his face and looked at the kid who was depressed. "...we can be friends." he mumbled feeling guilty of making him feel like that and being all dramatic about it.

"...cool...I guess...do you think I'm weird?" the boy asked not looking at him.

"..." Souta didn't respond he wasn't use to being around gay people who actually had a huge crush on him. "No." he said feeling uncomfortable his older sister made him soft. "Awesome so you wanna dance?" he said jumping up excitedly.

"No!" Souta yelled looking at him like the boy was stupid. "Well sorry I forgot your straight and we're just friends gosh." the kid said frowning. "Can I at least get a hug?" he asked giving him pout eyes. It didn't work on Souta because he was a guy "Please or I'll lock you in here and make out with you and you already know I'm stronger than you." he said smiling knowing it was true Souta had no muscles what-so-ever.

He sighed defeated and gave him a quick hug and walked out embarrassed "Do you wanna know my name?" he asked smiling Souta sighed "No but I'm guessing your gonna tell me?"

"It's Petey." he said walking a little too close to Souta.

Kagome was chillin in the back with Yumi Yuri and Ayumi. "If I were you I'd be scared to leave the house." Yuri said. "Yeah I was but I'm not gonna let that hold me down." Kagome said then looked over at Jerry who was eyeballing her he walked over to her with a smirk. "Ello." Kagome said with an English accent and smiled. Yumi rolled her eyes "You're so weird." she mumbled. Ayumi just giggled.

"We finna dance girl." he said she looked around "Well that's a weird way to ask." she said looking at him not liking him anymore.

"Cuz I'm not askin ya ma lets go." he ordered.

"Don't talk to me like that and I'm not your mom so don't call me your 'ma'." she said sounding as preppy as Rin he rolled his eyes and yanked her up "We gonna dance whether you like it or not and I'm not Kouga so don't try to put yo hands on meh like dat girl." he said she didn't like the way he was handling her so she tried to push away but he shoved her into a wall. "Do we have to go through this again?" he said in a familiar voice. Kagome's three friends froze and didn't know what to do.

Kagome froze it was him the boss he looked different she was scared for her life couldn't even scream. "Yeah you thought you could get away from me that easy girl." he said rubbing up and down her body caressing her butt. She snapped out of hit and tried pushing away crying she noticed more guys from the alley they were all there 'Sesshomaru were are you!' she thought terrified.

"Hey Kagome come here." Inuyasha said laughing. He noticed her crying and walked over to her. "Whats wrong?" he asked smiling Jerry answered for her "Ain't nothin' wrong with her mind ya business she's mine." he said Inuyasha wasn't scared one bit he just laughed at him. "Come on Kagome Kouga's chuggin' its awesome!" he said totally ignoring the warning. Jerry pushed Inuyasha to the wall and swung Inuyasha dodged easily.

Inuyasha swung back knocking Jamal down and picked Kagome up and ran some where random his high was ruined his senses came back and they ended up outside hiding in the shadows. She held Inuyasha tight "I'm scared." she whispered shaking.

"Shut up then." he said pressing her to the wall with his body and growled as he saw Jimmy coming out the house with two guns in his hand four guys came with him loaded and ready he told them to spread out "Don't nobody take what's mine." he said to himself he got in his car and did a drove around a couple of blocks Inuyasha notice someone behind them.

"Bastard." Kagome said he looked down at her like she was stupid. 'She needs to shut up he's right there how stupid can she be dang!' he thought then turned around and grabbed the guy quickly and snapped his neck he died instantly. "Yay." she whispered clapping her hands he held her hands and put a finger to his mouth meaning sh. She stared into his eyes and nodded like she was under his spell.

"I don't trust you and me alone in a dark corner I'm still scared of you." he said backing away ruing the moment for her. 'Forgot who I was talking to...' she thought to herself sweat dropping they moved slowly towards the wall and she felt like one of the charlies angels 'I'm Cameron Dias and Alex Munday and Inuyasha could be Cylan Sanders.' she thought with a smile enjoying herself liking the danger.

'All this needs is theme music!' she thought to herself excitedly Inuyasha heard her mumbling something something he turned and looked at her she was dancing to her own music. He tapped her head "What is wrong with you." he whispered she froze feeling a bit embarrassed "Oh...I got caught up in the moment..and...yeah..." she said then he pushed her to a corner as he strangled another guy but this one was flexible he kicked his head and wiggled loose "Uw how'd that." he said freaked out and confused. His leg started to ache at the sight of it Kagome was creeped out herself.

"Oh it's really quite simple." the guy said Inuyasha noticed how his attention span doesn't last long and decided to take advantage of it. "You put your leg up like this really hard you might feel something snap but it's okay that either means you did it or broke a bone." he said smiling then kicked his leg straight in the air. Kagome decided to come out "Oh that's cool but that looks like a ballet move isn't it?" she asked a little amazed "Why yes it- wait wait a minute your trying to distract me aren't you?" he said smiling pointing at them.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed "Oh yup you-you caught us okay okay lets get back to what we were doing." Inuyasha said smiling "Okay now you had me here and I kicked you so um I guess its your turn to hit me back." the guy said.

"I have a ipear I'll play dramatic music to get you to back in the fighting mood." she said "Yea yea that'll be-uh that'll be great because I lost intrest in the fight." he said nodding his head.

"Yea yea me too really man but-the music!" Inuyasha said snapping out of it then punched him in the gut the ipear died so Kagome got nervous "Uh...dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun." she sung in a low creepy voice.

"Your not really helping that's not fighting music." the guy who got punched said.

"Yea that's more like horror music you know." Inuyasha said agreeing Kagome rolled her eyes and notice the problem she turned her phone off. "Well my name is Ralph just in case you guys wanted to know." Ralph said smiling.

"Cool my names Inuyasha and that's Kagome." he said then she got the music to started again. Inuyasha broke Ralph's neck on accident. "My bad." he apologized he didn't mean to hit him so hard then kicked his paralyzed body to the corner. "I wanna go home!" Kagome said then they heard gun shots immediately everyone ran out the party screaming. Souta and his new friend searched for Kagome.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed jumping on Inuyasha's back making him fall forward. "Your suppose to be strong dangit!" she said not getting of. "And your suppose to be skinny but I guess were not havin it huh?" he spat back then got from under her and struggled to get up because the lawn was wet with the sprinklers on. "Kagome they're after you we should have never left!" Souta yelled concerned about his sisters safety even though he wasn't so fond of her 5 minutes ago.

"Its not my fault!" she said then Inuyasha Souta and Petey hopelessly ran jumping over fences to there house. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back the whole time they lost the car about two miles back. Petey and Souta were out of breath once they reached the house. They all went in "Hey girl you can call your mom to pick you up because I don't trust Souta alone with you he's a freak." Kagome said with a small laugh of relief.

They were all soaking wet from the sprinklers and falling on slippery grass often cough Inuyasha cough."Um thanks for the look out and you are?" Petey asked looking up at Kagome he thought she was competition. "That's my older sister Kagome. Kagome Petey Petey Kagome." Souta mumbled embarrassed still about the kiss and noticed that he told his sister it was a girl but she wasn't listening to him because her thumping heart sounded out everything.

"Hey Kags imma take my old room because they're probably strolling around looking for you and you can stay girl just use Kagome's room." Inuyasha said Petey nodded not wanting to tell him he was a boy and embarrass his crush even more. He followed Kagome to her room and closed the door she handed him a big t "Do you have sweatpants or shorts?" he asked.

Kagome stripped off her clothes and Petey blushed looking away and mumbled "Uh never mind." a little disturbed by the abrupt stripping he went to the closet to change. Knock "Who is it?" Kagome asked drying off because she took a shower. "Inuyasha." he said leaning against a wall she threw on a big t and opened the door his white t clung to his abs and his hair clung to his face. Kagome blushed when she lived with him and Sesshomaru she never actually looked at their bodies before just their faces. Even if she did she wouldn't ever really care because she used to see them as brothers.

"What happened to my room?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets. "Well you don't live here anymore Yasha." she said rolling her eyes Petey came out and stared at Inuyasha and couldn't help but to smile. Petey's hair was also long clung to his face.

"Look I just want my bed back where did ya'll put it?" Inuyasha asked then looked over at Petey who was drooling. Kagome turned and looked at him "Looks like someone has a crush on you that girl is boy crazy I swear." she said smiling acting as if she was okay she pulled it off even though she was almost killed! Kagome went with Inuyasha to show him where his bed was.

Petey flopped down on her bed and huffed as he watched Souta walk in to get some of his clothes out of her room "So where do you sleep?" Petey asked "On a bed where do you sleep?" Souta said in a mad voice. "Whats wrong with you?"

"What do ya think is wrong we were running for our lives just because of some thing stupid Inuyasha said to Kagome its not fair so now there probably looking to hurt the family too!" he yelled Petey sunk back not expecting the outburst he never seen him so angry before.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking when I asked that but there's no reason to yell at me hun I didn't do anything to you and plus I need to call my mom and tell her where I'm at." he said getting up "Why aren't you wearing bottoms?" Souta asked a little disturbed. Cause when Petey stretched his thing said hello "I mean really pants man!" Souta said.

Petey laughed "Okay gawd you sound like my mother." he said smirking then grabbed one of Kagome's and slipped them on Souta took off his shirt and put on his other one he had a built body just didn't really expect it on puny weak Souta but he had some muscles! It really made no sense to anyone not even him.

"Where my sister go Petey?" he asked looking at him "To go show that hott guy his bed or somethin'." he said Souta was relieved a little that he wasn't the only guy Petey liked. Still he wanted to run from him because he was giving him a weird look. "I gotta sleep G'night Petey." he said leaving.

Petey gave him a hug and Souta tried to push him away. "Calm down its just a hug your such a baby." Petey giggled pushed Souta out then closed the door in his face Souta shrugged it off and wen to his room. Kagome helped Inuyasha find his bed that was in the basement beside Sesshomaru's huge bed he decide to take Sesshomaru's bed for the night. He carried it back to his room and plopped it down "If there's anything else you want you better not call." Kagome said grumpy she knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep and wonder if the guys would be after her all of her life she needed help.

'Now I know his name and whereabouts the police could probably catch him with my info...' she thought frowning "Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked throwing covers and sheets on his bed for comfort. "Nothing just go to sleep boy." she stormped off "Just go to sleep boy." he mimicked. "I'm not a boy Imma big kid now!" he yelled she couldn't help but smile and shake her head at his stupidity.

"Hey girl wassup." Kagome said laughing entering her room then closed the door behind her. "Where do I sleep?" he asked. "Uhhh you can take my bed if you want hun and I'll use the air bed."

"I don't feel right about kicking you out of your bed Kagome." he said. "I never did get your name." Kagome said remembering he gulped she noticed his adams apple and gasped then busted out laughing. "Souta made out with a dude!" she said holding her stomach tears came down her face because she was laughing so hard.

"You know its not funny right." Petey said rolling his eyes feeling hurt a little Kagome hugged him noticing how bogus that was "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself." she said ready to get Souta back 'Wait til Sesshomaru Kouga and Inuyasha find out I guess I can prank him one good time.' she thought then got on the air bed as Petey laid on her bed dreaming of Souta.

* * *

**Wow this is different I swear lol I've never written anything about homosexuals until today I think Souta will never talk to Kagome again for being a meany butt head to him but oh well! I would laugh my butt off if I knew lolz no offense to gays but yea you know you would to if a gay guy thought he was kissing a man but he was kissing a girl.**

**-psychpathcoolgirl is out-**


	11. True feelings eh? pt1

**I'm back peoples lolz I'm likin' this Petey guy lol any way Imma just keep writin and **Shut up** so put on your happy faces!**

**:(- my mom left me I'm all alone!**

**me- took her this long to leave?**

**:(- **Shut up** ur moms fat!**

**me- no and at least my mom is a woman and always is one.**

**:(- why do you keep telling my secrets!**

**me- why do you tell me? and I only did it once.**

**:(- no in the story I loved you loved you you talked about my other one.**

**me- oh yea! You have serious issues at home my friend.**

**:)- you called me your friend.**

**me rolls eyes - don't get happy I lied.**

**:)- you love me!**

**me sigh -****Shut up**** or I'll shoot you eye out again!**

**:) hugs while it talks- no you wont you love me!**

**me- GET OFF! slips away grabs gun and shoots it's mouth off**

**me- you were right it was your mouth I was gonna shoot kid.**

**me- lovin that! ON WITH THE STORY! **

In the morning

Kagome never went to sleep she just stared at the ceiling all night long. Petey woke up stretched out smiling and decided to look around because he was bored he threw his long black hair in a pony tail and walked out to the living room. Kimiko was cooking in the kitchen "Hey Kagome come over here and help me, honey." she said Petey turned she jumped "Who are you!" she yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry miss. Bad manners I'm Souta's friend I couldn't get a ride home so I spend the night in your daughter Kagome's room." Petey said her mom notice he was a boy "Oh okay why did you stay in her room when you could have stayed in his?" she asked Petey stuttered "Er uh because well she thought I was a girl and didn't trust Souta." he told the truth because he really didn't care about what people would say about him anymore.

Kagome walked out moaning scratching her head "Hey Petey." she grumbled. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked frowning. She rolled her eyes "Yup." she said. Kimiko said while chuckling, "Don't ruin everyone else morning because you're mad and you have school today honey Petey you can borrow Souta's clothes for today."

Kagome remembered Souta making out with who he thought was a girl and laughed. Inuyasha walked downstairs into the kitchen/dining room in his towel. "Kimiko what are you doing in my house." he said "Shut up boy what are you doing here your moms probably worried." she said hitting his head. "Why are you always hitting me you two are just alike always touchin me." he said Kagome growled not in the mood and took a knife.

"Shut up or I'll cut em off!" she growled his eyes got big and decided to hide behind Kimiko. "She scares me." he whispered. Kagome glared at him "Drop the shower and touching jokes!" she yelled. "Okay okay!" he said putting his hand up. "Now put it down Kaggie and take a shower Yasha you get dressed and walk the kids to school." Kimiko said and continued to make breakfast.

"I don't wanna." he grunted crossing his arms Petey smiled at him "Petey go get in the shower but wake up Souta first honey please." Kimiko said softening her voice then glared at Inuyasha and pointed to the stairs. "I'm goin ma'." he said jogging upstairs. She shook her head smiling and put out omelets for them to take on the way there.

Petey came downstairs with a purple shirt and black jeans emo style clothing actually looked cute on him. Petey began to put on his eyeliner in a mirror then handed it back to Kagome. "Thanks." he said then when back to checking himself out in the mirror.

"No problem." she said 'He looks so adorable! If only he wasn't a homosexual and he was older.' she thought smiling Souta jogged down the stairs and looked in the mirror for flat spikes. "Your good." Petey said rolling his eyes that's the eighth time he looked in the mirror. "I'm gay and I don't look in the mirror that much in one day." he mumbled.

"I heard that!" Souta said of course he did they were standing next to each other. "My dads picking us up because I'm too lazy to walk." Inuyasha said grabbing two omelets shoving one of them in his mouth. Kagome grabbed one and Petey grabbed the last one. "Hey you fat bastard that's mine!" Souta yelled at Inuyasha. "Well beauty queen if you weren't in the mirror so much ya would've got it." Inuyasha said then smiled and food was all over his teeth.

"And Kikyou kisses that." Kagome said with a disgusted look. "Oh she does more than kiss me Kags." he said laughing and food flew on her face she turned red and glared at him narrowing her eyes he shrugged and licked it off her cheek.

"EW GET OFF!" she screeched and pushed him away as he was laughing at her "I forgot you where a dog and that they like to lick but I catch you licking out the toilet again imma get the spray bottle out." she said he rolled his eyes and his dad drove up in the driveway with Sesshomaru in the front seat Sesshomaru rolled down the window. "GET IN." he yelled scaring everyone while Petey gave his half to Souta who choked on it because he was so scared.

Kagome jumped and almost fell while Inuyasha lost his balance and fell on poor Petey. Sesshomaru smirked at his achievement "Idiots." he said Toga chuckled a little as they all got in. "Hey Pewey." Kagome said sliding in "How many times do I have to tell you you are to old to call me that." Toga said frowning. She laughed "Hi." Petey said glowing just because he was squished next to Souta who felt really uncomfortable.

"So tell your name kid." Sesshomaru said staring out the window. "I'm Petey." he said looking at Sesshomaru. 'Why is everyone in his family so hot?' he thought. "That's a weird name for a girl." Inuyasha said confused Kagome smiled "That's because she's a boy." she said laughing Inuyasha's jaw dropped then turned into a huge smile and then hit Souta's head and laughed his butt off Souta looked at his sister. "Choke on air you gay bastard." he said.

"Well that was rude say sorry to Petey I like him." Kagome said. "No it's okay Kags." Petey said they were becoming friends. "Oh yea my bad I called her a gay bastard not you." Souta said still staring at Kagome.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Sesshomaru asked clueless like Inuyasha usually was. "Souta has a boyfriend!" Inuyasha said still laughing. Sesshomaru turned and gave Souta a cold look "I'll slap you straight boy!"

(A/N: heehee ^o^)

"NO! I'm not gay and I don't have a boyfriend there just being stupid!" Souta yelled scared "Would you leave him alone he made out with me because he thought I was a girl. And after he found out he got all scared and ignored me all night...so you can all just shut up okay! Will you turn around!" Petey yelled then glared back at Sesshomaru keeping his stare Sesshomaru growl because because Petey was challenging him even though Petey only thought he was staring.

It got quiet Toga touched Sesshomaru's shoulder "Calm down son."

"Get off me." he growled. Kagome rolled her eye's and went between Souta and Petey. "Turn around and calm down he's just a kid he didn't mean to talk about you and you had it comin' anyway just because he's gay doesn't mean he's as puny as Souta." she said rolling her eyes at how childish he could be. "Your lucky Kagome's here." Sesshomaru growled Petey rolled his eyes and leaned on Kagome.

* * *

At school...3rd period.

Kagome was in Biology class bored to death when someone threw a paper ball at her head. "AH!" she yelled rubbing her head. The teacher turned "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"No dammit let me go to sleep I'm not in the mood." Kagome grumbled.

"Excuse me don't talk to me like I'm the bottom of your shoe!" he said puttin his hand on his hip. "Look that doesn't even make sense I don't talk to the bottom of my shoe and I swear you look like one of those drag queens with your hand on your hip like that." she mumbled then closed her eyes people laughed and shook there heads.

Kouga tapped her on the shoulder she turned and saw him smiling. 'Oh crap.' she thought. "Go to the office!" the teacher yelled. "Dang man calm down it's first period she's tired." Kouga said then licked his lips she rolled her eyes. "Oh well you can accompany her in the office Kouga." the teacher said then called the office saying that Kouga and Kagome should be arriving there soon for a detention. Kagome cursed under her breath grabbed her things and walked out the class and began to kick lockers on her way to the office.

"That was mine." Kouga said looking at the dent in his locker then grabbed her arm pulling her close to him. "You okay." he whispered. "Got no sleep." she said bluntly looking back at him. She didn't feel the tingly felling that she felt when she was with Inuyasha yesterday while they were hiding from Jerry and his gang. She wanted that touch again. "I need to go okay." she said wiggling away from his grip he nodded and let her go.

As she got away from Kouga she tripped and hit her head on a locker "AH!" she yelled holding her head then yelled out as many curse words as she could think of. A teacher opened the door. "You come here!" her second period teacher said. Kagome huffed and walked over to her moaning and half sleep. "Apparently you don't know the rules here freshman." her teacher said.

"I have a name lady." she grumbled rubbing her head then whispered 'that bastard.' "What did you call me!" she yelled. "Oh no close your mouth lady you need a toothbrush and toothpaste before you talk to me." she said she noticed Inuyasha and Miroku staring at her. Sango waved laughing. "Hi Sango that stupid bald gay teacher Mr. Miller gave me a referral for screaming." she said.

"That sucks." Sango said laughing at her.

"I would've never screamed if someone wouldn't have randomly threw a paper ball at my head." her eyes darted to Kouga. He smiled and joined her in the classes doorway to speak with the teacher. "We was on our way to the office ." he said grabbing her free hand without Kagome noticing. Inuyasha stared at there hands clenching his jaw.

"That's like that dude Mr. Bean!" she said getting out of the grumpy stage into the goofy stage next would be the pass out stage. He pulled her away "You're slow you know that?" he smiled she looked up at him then looked to at what their hands were doing "Ugh I wanna go home!" she yelled. Kouga dragged the over dramatic Kagome to the office

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Kikyou were writing notes to each other in class. _Wats rong yasha?_- Kikyou wrote then passed it between her friends to him he opened it and quickly wrote back _Nothin I'm just tired n' bored ya kno...-_ he wrote then sighed passing it back then randomly growled squeezing his desk.

"Class we will have a upperclassmen come and show you how to do this problem. Now please give a warm welcome to our own senior Sesshomaru Taisho" The teacher beamed Inuyasha froze in awe 'What the! That idiots a...IDIOT!' he groaned not in the mood. 'He probably knew I was in this class some one told.' he started looking around suspiciously.

'Maybe it was that four eyed kid who's lips are so big that he can't close his mouth.' he chuckled. "Inuyasha you seem really happy about the physics of the brain." Sesshomaru smirked. "How does it work?" he asked.

"...by thinking." Inuyasha said confidently "You're an idiot." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes. "WELL IT DOES!" Inuyasha yelled Sesshomaru replied. "Thats a function of the brain I am asking how it works..."

"BY THINKING!" he yelled again.

"Just ignore the goofball Sesshomaru darling and explain he's only doing that to get out of the question." his teacher said. "Now Inuyasha Taisho you respect !" Ms. Bean said smiling at Sesshomaru...pedophile.

"I'm not respecting that bastard Sesshomaru go back to your class!" he yelled.

"Detention young man!" Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "For what!" Inuyasha said.

"Calling me by my first name like you know me and calling me an ugly bastard and if you were a religious person you would know to respect thine elders!" Sesshomaru said while solving a problem on the board.

"Your 3 years older than me big deal sit down!" Inuyasha yelled getting a bit out of control.

Kikyo passed Inuyasha back the note._ meet me my house today.. :P 8=D -_ Inuyasha smiled and looked at her she did her nasty whore smile back then wrote back_ Ill b there :p] -_ "Are we writing notes in class seriously. How old are you?" Sesshomaru teased him knowing that Inuyasha was getting ticked off 'Its entertaining to annoy him.' he thought doing a silent chuckle.

"Give me the note kid." Sesshomaru said Inuyasha looked around as if Sesshomaru wasn't talking to him. "Inuyasha Taisho." Ms. Bean got up all big eyed "Give him the note and go to the office NOW!" she yelled vein popping out of her old wrinkly skin. Sesshomaru snatched the note from Inuyasha and went back to the front of the class. "Kikyou and Inuyasha were writing this hm...Ms. Bean I think you should read this and tell there parents. This is very disappointing." Sesshomaru said handing her the paper.

He smiled making sure Inuyasha caught it "HE'S SMILING HE'S DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!" Inuyasha yelled angry now Sesshomaru shook his head "Little brother you are foolish now go to the office like a good boy." he said facing the chalkboard. "Say that to my face!" Inuyasha yelled standing up.

"I don't have to prove myself to you...you keep acting up and you'll get what you ask for at home." he said writing a formula. "Yea you'll get it alright." Inuyasha growled then smiled. "See you at home Sesshy." he said walking out with Kikyou behind him.

* * *

At detention...

Inuyasha Kouga Kagome Kikyou and some dude name Rikaori, no one can pronounce his name so they call him ki ki, Kikyou was flirting with Inuyasha talking about what she wanted to do to him. Kagome wanted to barf "That's just sick shut up about that no one wants to know how you two are planning to get STDs! Although Kikyou you probably already have it." Kagome yelled then mumbled the last part.

"Oh grow up." she said. "When you get off the corner." Kagome grumbled. "I'm your cheer leading captain freshy you do not want to mess with me." she hissed. "Who would wanna mess with you!" Kagome shivered.

"A desperate person." Kouga said smiling. "Ha-ha." Kagome giggled. "Oh sorry no offense Yasha." she smiled. "Huh?" he said clueless of what just happened. "Never mind...idiot." she mumbled the last part again Kikyou ignored her insults so the argument wasn't so fun as she hoped it would be. "Hey Ki ki watcha doooin?" she asked walking over to him.

"Beating Kalzor on my Playplace GS thank you very much and if I defeat him I get to Kalzor's brother who is way stronger with more powers." he said boring her she shrugged "Can I play?" she asked staring at it.

"I'm sorry girly. I'm on level 150 you cant handle it." he said then laughed in his geeky way snorting and crap.

"LOOK JUST TEACH ME YOU NERD!" she yelled. "Kagome whats wrong with you your usually nice to me." Ki ki said backing away a bit scared because of the random outburst.

"I'm sorry Ki ki I'm just tired today..." she whined he gave the game to her and showed her how to play "This is easy!"she said then got bored again and felt people staring at her. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" she yelled when really no one was looking at her. "What are you talking about you weirdo?" Inuyasha asked. She stuck her tongue out at him giving him a evil glare.

"Oh that's mature." he said rolling his eyes. "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!" she yelled. "The one who's yelling randomly at people is asking me what my problem is." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"Look I have a reason you idiots kept me up all night." Kagome said through her teeth and crossed her arms.

"I was sleeping and so was everyone else you were the only one awake so your the idiots." he stuck out his tongue proud of himself. Kagome looked away. "How mature." she said sarcastically.

"Shut up I'm not in the mood." he said Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to the game. "Really how do you know how to-" Ki ki started. The Dean came downstairs a big fat manly woman that walks with her arms out she could probably rustle Sesshomaru and win!

"Be quiet and put that device up this isn't game time you are being punished for your actions you guys seem new but not you two Inuyasha and Kikyou I've seen you before. (points at Kouga and Kagome) but you two must be new I'm your Dean now you will be quiet for an hour or I'll pop your mouth if you talk." he/she said.

"You can't hit us." Kagome said. "Who are you?" the man lady asked.

"Katie Kimbell." Kagome named another person she hates that is also a freshman. "Well I can do what I please in this period." she said putting her manly hand on her hip. (those are actually love handles that devoured where her hip should be!)

"Shes gonna r-a-p-e us!" Kagome whispered but she sucked at whispering..."Excuse me!" the thing said. "I said nothing." Kagome said Ki ki's eyes got big. Kagome got an extra hour detention and was scared that she/he was gonna rape her during the whole hour poor Kagome.

* * *

After Detention...

Kagome walked out, well ran out, with her stuff and ran into Naraku. "Eek! What did I tell you about popping out of nowhere! When you look like that you especially can't do that!" she said 'he'd look cute if he wasn't so pale and dark doesn't make sense but oh well.' she thought.

"Where's your brother sunshine?" he asked casually leaning against the wall. "Which one?" she asked dumbly. "The only one I talk to." he said rolling his eyes on how dumb that question was. "Oooooh Sesshomaru is well I don't know why don't you call him?" she asked.

"Lost the number." Naraku said.

"sigh okay." Kagome said and took out her phone.

"Why did you say sigh?" Naraku said thinking that she is an idiot.

"I dunno." she shrugged.

"Of course." Naraku mumbled and looked away.

"Meanie." she mumbled then pressed a number yes she had him on speed dial family and friends were always on speed dial. Plus she knew all their numbers by heart she was good at remembering numbers but sucks at math go figure eh. "Ello hey this is Kagome, Naraku wants to know where you're at." she said. "I already know its you anyway what does he want?" he said watching t.v. you could here Toga and Izayio argue in the back ground.

"Sesshomaru wants to know what you want." Kagome said looking up at Naraku.

"Business." he said bluntly. "He said business." Kagome repeated.

"On what?" Sesshomaru asked putting away his popcorn.

"He asked on what." she said wanting to know what they were talking about. "That guy and the stuff on that corner." he said not clearing things at all for slow Kagome. "He said that guy on that corner with that stuff ya know." Kagome said scratching her head 'Sounds a lot like drug dealing...' she thought to herself then looked at Naraku. 'Well he does look pretty pale and off...hmm' she thought.

"Ooohhh." Sesshomaru said then chuckled.

"He said he wants to know the guys name." she lied "I heard him say oh." Naraku said.

"LIAR he said Ooohh then laughed in a low creepy way." she said he took her phone "I'll just come to your house."

"Okay whatever." Sesshomaru said then hung up. "Give me a ride." Naraku said. "No give me my phone." Kagome said and reached for it he rejected her reach.

"Give me a ride and you'll get your phone." he said then put it in the air because she was still trying to grab it. She started jumping trying her best to get it. "WHY ARE YOU SO FREAKIN TALL!" she whined loudly. "Yea yea just give me a ride." Naraku said.

"I gotta call my mom." she said. He handed it to her and she ran he caught up with her and snatched the phone. "You really think your faster than me?" he asked in a chuckle. "Just call my mom ya bastard." she mumbled crossing her arms frustrated.

He called her mom and she said she was on her way to pick them up so they where sitting on the curve quiet and bored. He took out his head phones and listened to his music. Some guy in a suit stood next to them kind of close to Kagome on the curve. she scooted over towards Naraku but he roughly pushed her back "We don't like each other so get off me!" he hissed.

"Never said I did! This weird guy is standing to close to me." she whined. "That's your problem." he said Kagome hit him then ran he got up and caught up with her then grabbed her arm "Do you want your hand!" he threatened the weird guy came and put a gun to his head. "Leave her alone or I'll shoot!" the guy said.

"Naraku wouldn't dare hurt me because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would kick his ass!" she said glaring at him. He growled and through her down cause he didn't wanna get shot. "I let her go now back off." Naraku growled the guy was ready to pull the trigger. "Kagome!" her mom yelled getting out the car "Oh I see you've met Jimmy." she smiled.

"You mean the creep that was standing awkwardly close to me was your boyfriend?" Kagome said distgusted.

"No dear your body guard!" Kimiko said.

"Body guard?" Naraku asked looking at Kagome. "None of your business jerk." she replied.

"Just don't hit me and we wont have problems." Naraku said glaring at her.

"IT WAS BARLEY A HIT! I TAPPED YOU! AND YOU PUT THE GUN AWAY I'M TIRED OF THOSE! NARAKU IF YOU EVEN GAVE ME A BRUISE ILL COME AFTER YOU LIKE A MAD WOMAN YA GOT THAT!" she yelled. Kimiko looked at him "This is your boyfriend?" her mom asked disappointed. "No!" they both said disgusted. "Besides I think he's gay." Kagome said looking Naraku up and down Kimiko was relived he wasn't because he creeped her out.

"Keep talkin shit." Naraku said as they got in the car and drove off.

When Kimiko dropped off Naraku at Sesshomaru's and dropped Kagome off at home Kimiko went to the grocery store. Kagome walked in the house after Jimmy who was looking around for danger "You!" he said aiming his gun at Inuyasha "AHHH!" he yelled in a girly way and almost fainted. "Calm down Jimmy that's my friend. Inuyasha how did you get in here?" Kagome asked.

"Window was open." he said regaining his "manly-ness" honestly Kagome lost half respect for him after he screamed like that. "I thought you were at your girlfriends house trying to get lucky."

"I was but her dad walked in I jumped out the window and ran to the nearest place your window was open. The dad's crazy he was throwing random things at me." Inuyasha said scratching himself.

"What do you mean random what he's suppose to have a box that says the correct things to throw at boys who are in my daughter's room?"

"No...that'll be too long to write on the box." Inuyasha teased.

"Sigh T.C.T.T.A.B.W.A.D.R better now?" she asked "Tcttabwadr ." he said and laughed "Your an idiot can you cook like your brother?" she asked hungry. "Yup cereal...ramen noodles...that's pretty much it."

"That's sad." she said. "Hey Jimmy can you cook?" she asked "No ma'am that's not my job ma'am."

"Call me Kagome your making me feel old." she said

"Okay...Kagome you making me feel old, it is not my obligation to cook." he replied (A/N: was that suppose to be funny?)

"No! its just Kagome. Anyway I didn't ask what your obligation was I just asked can you cook." she said in a smart way "I'll slap her for you she can't talk to adults like that." Inuyasha said then popped the back of her head. "Ow!" she said rubbing her head "Oh now you don't wanna aim your gun at people he hit me aren't you gonna do something that actually is your obligation!"

"No Kagome he did not do anything really it was a tap." he said mad that he had to work for some teenager. "Kagome I gotta show you somethin'." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand pulling her upstairs to her moms room. He opened the door and a kitten and a puppy where cuddled up on her moms bed.

She squealed waking them up they yawned. "Awwe your giving them to my mom?"

"One to her and one to Kikyou." he said "Can we have the puppy?" she asked and petted the pup. "Sure I'll give the cat to- wait don't you already have buyo?"

"Yea but the fat cat is under my bed in my room and doesn't do anything but eat food and cat weed." Kagome said scratching the dogs ears.

"I wonder if cat weed's the same as weed?" he asked himself. "No!" Kagome said. "You gotta stop that every other time I see you your either drunk or high whats your problem?" she asked. He shrugged knowing the reason. "And why are you always over here." Kagome asked planning to kick him out and keep both pets for herself.

"Its more peaceful here than at my house even when that certain time of month comes with you and your mom you guys get all emotional and crap." he said rolling his eyes. "No we don't." Kagome said.

"Mood swings whatever you wanna call it." he said sitting next to her. "You can tell me whats wrong you already know I wont tell because I forgot or it was to serious." she said leaning her back on his arm. "I'm just mad." Inuyasha said playing with his fingers.

"More than usual?" Kagome said while rubbing the puppies belly.

"Whatever yea... my dad can be an ass." he said and wanted to throw something so he looked at the innocent kitten then smiled evilly. Kagome picked up the cat and glared at Inuyasha. "I didn't do anything." he said.

"You were about to." Kagome said petting the kitty.

"I wonder if the dog will rape the cat." he said randomly "What are you talking about stop trying to change the subject. Why is your dad such a pain?" she asked he frowned "He hits my mom and cheats on her..." he mumbled. "One time when me and Sesshomaru were little when we left your house he brought home some brod she looked high and wore a really short and skankish outfit and there was another girl there she looked normal and kinda young like sixteen or eighteen. Well that one took me and Sesshomaru to a room and told us to turn the t.v. on really loud so we wouldn't hear anything. Us being ignorant we walked out the room ignoring what she said and they were doin' it in the living room." he said.

"Wow how old were you?" Kagome asked and rubbed his arm and tried to comfort him.

"Thirteen, Sesshomaru was sixteen and he got angry and whip slashed one of the girls pulling them off my dad got all mad and they had a fist fight I tried to stop it but the bastard knocked me out the next day I was tossed on the bed I think Sesshomaru dragged me up there and threw me on the bed...I'm guessin he was a pimp or something because he always had different girls there but my mom would stay quiet. I think she knew who and what those girls were..." he said frustrated even more. He balled up his fist clenching his jaw.

"Does he still hit you guys?" Kagome asked now hugging his arm resting her head on his shoulder.

"Not as much." Inuyasha mumbled.

"So that's why Sesshy's always mad..." Kagome said "How come you just now told me you idiot!" so angry that tears fell. "HEY! don't get all emotional about it!" he yelled she hugged him "I'm not! How come you didn't tell me!" she sniffed. He sighed "This is why. You cry over everything!" he yelled pushing her she fell on the floor and cried even more in pain a little "Look Kagome I'm sorry." he said quietly then got up sat on the floor with her and hugged her.

"I should have never took it out on you..." he said then kissed her forehead. Jimmy walked in "HEY! No nookie!" he said there eyes got big and they pushed each other away blushing. "We weren't doing anything!" Kagome said. 'Thanks to you.' she thought. Still burning from his touch and her heart rate was beating rapidly she thought about what just happened and couldn't stop smiling.

She shivered when he looked at her even though she wasn't looking at him she saw him at the corner of her eye. "It looked like something to me!" Jimmy said. "Nothings goin on she was crying so I tried to make her feel better." Inuyasha said Kagome was staring at his lips and then eyes and couldn't help but smile again. "I'll be watching you two." Jimmy said squinting his eyes then left leaving the crack of the door open.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered looking down he looked over at her "Yea?" he asked looking down at her again.

"C-c-ould yo-yo-you kiss m-m-me?" she stuttered. Without thinking he roughly pushed her down and kissed her. He wanted to do that ever since the first night they slept together.

After that things were awkward between the two Kagome would always blush when he looked her way which happened a lot she kept writing his name all over her things he was her first kiss. She was glad he was too but he did seem to be fading away from her slowly ignoring her in the hallway only saying hi and bye. Not even arguing with her.

He now always lets her have her way she even got so desperate she tried to piss him off but he just laughed and walked away. Kagome went home upset missing the old Inuyasha they haven't talked in weeks. "Is this karma for what I did to him?" she said to herself and thought on how he was suffering when she ignored him. "But why is he ignoring me?" she asked.

Petey came over to hang out with her and Souta that day and found out that his best friend was sad. "Whats wrong Kagome?" he asked sitting by her rubbing her back she leaned her head on Petey's shoulder with a cookie dough tube and a spoon. "He hates me." she said stuffing her mouth with dough. "Honey who?" Petey asked rubbing her head.

"Inuyasha..." she whined.

"Well why would he hate you?" he asked taking away the cookie dough. "After we kissed he ignored me for like two weeks!" she said. "I know how you feel at least he doesn't act like he doesn't know you." Petey said.

"He did once. And this other time I tried to talk to him and he just nodded his head and ran to talk to Kouga giving me a quick hug. Then the next day he's all smiling and talks to me and flirted with me a little but at the end of the day he ignores me again glances at me and walks towards his friends like he wasn't even flirting with me earlier!" she said tears falling.

"He's giving you mixed signals honey. Well that sucks well when I tried to talk to Souta he ignored me and talked to the one big breasted girl who doesn't even know his name and probably slept with everyone and thing." he moped. "I need a spoon!" he jumped up got one from the kitchen came back and plopped back on the couch with Kagome. Took a big scoop of dough and they continued to mope all day saying they hate men.

Kimiko came in smiling "Hello kids look who I brought for dinner." she said then notice they were talking about someone. "Yes! he made me want to choke him too!" Kagome said laughing Petey laughed with her. "I swear guys are such bastards!" he said.

Sesshomaru, Toga, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Souta came in. Kagome and Petey grunted "What are you doing here?" Sango said, her friends came later on, they all where passing the cookie dough around saying how much they hated men. "We were invited." Inuyasha said. "Mmmhmmmm." they all said glaring at him it was creepy on how they all said it at the same time.

"Maybe we should come another time?" Sesshomaru said "Ya bastard!" Yumi yelled staring Inuyasha down. "Whats wrong?" Kimiko asked clueless. Toga ignored them and sat on the couch while everyone was on the other side and turned on the t.v.

"That's all men do sit on the couch and watch t.v. eat and want sex there all slobs!" Sango said they got quiet and looked at her. "Its true..." she said glaring at Toga he looked at her "Who are you people?" he asked. "That's pewey." Kagome said to Sango. "I thought we talked about that." he said flipping through the channels. Izaiyo walked in and heard the girls talking trash about men while they were in the living room.

Souta was stupid enough to defend himself they all attacked him at once with words making him scared. "How dare you treat Petey like that!" Ayame said hugging Petey. "Well I'm sorry for not being gay!" Souta yelled back.

"You ignore him you retard! You sick bastard ought to be ashamed of yourself I'd beat you up if I was Petey the way you treat him!" Eri said Kagome nodded. "Don't be a bitch!" Sango yelled Souta was mostly scared of her. "Pass the dough Eri." Rin said smiling. "Why is she the only one who's happy?" Naraku asked Sesshomaru "She doesn't get mad easily brushes it off kinda creepy tho." he said.

"Who are you callin creepy!" Yuri yelled then someone threw a shoe at him. "Who threw that!" he growled then they all ganged up on him they where all in there pajamas and in slippers and two cats just happened to be there they looked like crazy cat ladies yelling crap at them cussing them out threatening them. Kimiko came in smiling "Girls Girls calm down" she said Izaiyo was laughing at how goofy they were even though everything they said was basically true.

"Dinners at the table I see I need to add seven extra plates. Sesshomaru Naraku will you go in the basement and bring out that huge table?" she asked then went into the kitchen. "Kimiko I can help you." Izaiyo said.

"Um no sweety I'm fine Sesshomaru before you go can you help me in the kitchen sweety." she asked. "He doesn't know how to cook." Izaiyo said "Actually he does I keep telling him he should be a chef. But he keeps sayin that its not his thing he's very talented though." Kimiko said smiling.

"What did you say mom?" he asked knowing he basically stabbed Izaiyo by calling Kimiko mom. "Can you help me in the kitchen hun?" Kimiko asked.

"Sure." he said watching the stove and adding stuff Naraku came up from the basement hitting a couple girls with the table and ended up with a torn shirt and limped towards the place where he was suppose to put the table. "Tonight will be fun." he said sarcastically.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it this chapters not so funny but I'm workin on it for the next one and don't just add to your faves please review i mean i don't care what u say as long as u review im cool about it**

**but if you burn me i swear ill make you cry! NO FLAMES! (keep those to yourself seriously no one cares!)**


	12. true feelings eh? pt2

**_Listen up guys these are my last times righting any fanfictions don't cry for me! I'll be righting for four days and wherever I end off I end off so yea :D_**

**_Some stories might just be deleted really like its a small world and love can be awkward really i dont like that one and have no ideas that I like for it so say goodbye! BWHAHAHAHA!_**

**_this was an important message from _**

**_-psychopathcoolgirl_**

**_the long name isn't nessessary now that I think about it!

* * *

_**

Everyone sat down at the table except for Jimmy. "Oh I'm sorry Jimmy I forgot all about you hmmm Yumi can you scoot over." Kimiko said Yumi glared at Jimmy "Why do I have to lose my seat for a man to get comfortable YOU GET UP SO HE CAN SIT DOWN NOW!" she yelled pointing at Souta. "Why do I have to get up 'cause some chick told me too." he replied.

"Will you both shut up! Sorry Jimmy." Kimiko said 'These retarded kids need to get out my house I've never seen three of them before and I only saw Peter once! WHO are these people!' she thought annoyed. "It's alright ma'am I'll search the perimeter." he said pulling out his gun rolled on the floor then hit the door. "OW! The door was suppose to be open!" he said holding his head. "Idiot." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Why are guys always calling people names!" Sango said. "How would you know were probably the first guys who let you talk to em'." he retorted Inuyasha chuckled at Sango's face. "Like I've ever seen you with a girl." Yuri said "And I always see you with girls."

"HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" she yelled Kagome was starting to get annoyed "Look if your gonna argue about retarded crap that you know very little about would you leave because I was only talking to Petey about it I have no idea how you guys heard and you all ate my cookie dough. THAT WAS MINE! Look at it! Look at it! Crumbs left only crumbs!" Kagome said looking at her empty bag of devoured cookie dough. Ayumi took the crumbs and ate it. Kagome stared at the empty bag eye twitching "JERRY!" she yelled. "His name is Jimmy." Inuyasha said.

"Whatever he knows what I mean." she said getting up everyone was eating in silence yelling was normal in this family. "JIMMY!" she shouted. He ran in the house "Who called?" he asked while eating a taco. "Where'd you get the taco from?" she asked -apparently she's easily distracted- he answered "I walk fast I went to the Taco shack and got two for the price of one."

"How?" Kagome asked knowing that the people who ran that place were stingy and crazy. Sadly she doesn't know any normal people...

"Persuasion..." Jimmy said then took another bite out of his taco.

"Like..." Kagome asked watching him devour the poor taco.

"My good looks." he replied Jimmy was light browns with colored brown curly hair hazel eyed muscular and looked pretty macho with a playful name like Jimmy... "Sure..." she said 'He probably aimed a gun at them because they hit something or someone or said something stupid. I think he just likes to hold his gun or just the plain good feeling of scaring the crap out of people.' she thought sweat dropping. "Kagome come eat!" Souta said gobbling up his food. "The way Souta eats there might not be any left." Sesshomaru said Naraku barely touched his food so Inuyasha quickly snatched steak off his plate and quickly ate it.

"HEY!" Naraku growled. "You weren't eating it." Inuyasha said shrugging. "You don't grab food off other peoples plates like some starving animal!" Naraku lectured. Kagome came back and ate her food Inuyasha's fork came out of nowhere and took a big portion of her steak from her plate she grabbed from his fork and licked it then coughed on her food. "All mine!" she said then ate it "Was that really necessary?" Toga asked disgusted.

"Yup." she replied happily eating her food forgetting why she was mad. "I'm full." a couple of girls said the skinniest girls were still eating Rin and Kagome. "Gimme!" Rin smiled looking at the last croissant. Kagome took it and broke it in "half"

"This isn't half at all this is the end!" Rin complained Kagome quickly ate it while giving Rin occasional death glares. Everyone else went into the living room and put on a movie it's a weird tradition with them but it'll be a different person who brings a movie each week.

Inuyasha stayed back with Kagome "Where does all that food go?" he asked watching her eat she looked up with food on her embarrassed red face. "Er...aren't you suppose to be in the living room?" she asked with a mouth full of food.

"So are you but here we are." He said staring at the bits of food that didn't quite make it inside her mouth.

"Don't have to get all smart dog." she said drinking her clear pop. "Can you stop eating for a minute I need to talk to you about something." he said bluntly "It good!" she smiled he rolled his eyes stood by her moved her plate and wiped her face like she was his baby. She chewed slowly watching him. Inuyasha waited til' she gulped down her food.

"About that time when we kissed Kikyou found out and got mad so that's why I barley talk to you in the hallways. Then last week I found out that she slept with Naraku and was seeing him on the side so I broke up with her. Just in case you wanted to know why I was actin' the way I was." he said like it was nothing 'So that's why he was flirting with me but he's acting like he never was maybe he wasn't really flirting he was just being nice...HE'S NEVER NICE TO ME THOUGH!' she thought flaring.

"So..." she said not knowing what to say obviously Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat closer to her. "Let's go somewhere." he said "Where?" She asked looking up at him.

"Anywhere come on." he whispered getting up "I gotta doo doo be right back!" she smiled his eyes got big and looked around. "You know you're a little to comfortable with me." he said. She laughed and jogged up the stairs used the bathroom changed into a starry mini skirt and a black shirt with a skull in the middle threw on some black chucks and a black beanie hat those gloves with no finger holders.

(A/N: I suck at explaining things yet I like writing stories...)

She jogged down the stairs quietly then looked over at Inuyasha "Lets go." she smiled tossing him Toga's keys. "Aren't you a little young to drive?" she said even though she already gave him the keys.

"I got a permit." he said they snuck around Jimmy got in the car and drove off Jimmy saw them and ran after them "HEY COME BACK!" he yelled Inuyasha and Kagome rolled down the windows and flicked him off laughing. "Crap I'm gonna lose my job." Jimmy mumbled to himself hot wired a car and drove off after them.

Inuyasha sped off to a far away cliff at the bottom of that cliff was a beach. "Rocky beach!" Kagome exclaimed looking out the window smiling. "Yea remember we use to come here all the time." he smiled looking at her he parked the car and they got out. "Your dads gonna be mad that you got his Jaguar all muddy and sandy." Kagome said looking at the side of the car.

"Yea but guess what I got a job and it pays really well and I bought an apartment." he smirked Kagome looked at him with a happy face but he could tell she was sad. "That's-that's good." she gave him a weak smile "It's in New Jersey with Sesshomaru." he said "So you guys are gonna live together?" Kagome asked.

"With someone else I'm hoping." he said looking at her. She gave him a dumb look "Who?"

"Oi...YOU!" he yelled Kagome laughed "I'd love to but my mom won't let me move to New Jersey." she said and began to walk along the rocky beach.

"So our dad ain't gonna let us go especially my mom were sneaking out getting out of this hell hole." he said sitting on a rock letting the cool breeze take him over. 'He looks so hot right now oh my gosh who said that?' she thought then looked around. Kagome ran back over to him and surprisingly he grabbed her and put her on his lap. "I really want you to go." he said moving her hair out of her face. 'This is like a romantic movie him wanting me to run away with him...' she thought then smiled she kissed him.

"So...does that mean your coming?" he asked "No it means I'm staying goodbye Inuyasha." she said with a straight face "Screw you too." he smiled knowing she was joking she laughed and he pulled her in for another kiss hands playing in her hair parting her lips for a taste 'I never got frenched before!' she thought excitedly not knowing what to do like the first time they kissed.

"Crap." he said looking up. "What did it suck that bad?" she asked embarrassed. "No its Jimmy." he said picking her up and placing her in the car quickly and hid the car under the cliff. Jimmy looked around and Inuyasha decided to play with him he threw rocks in the trees and Jimmy ran towards it and climbed the tree like a crazed monkey. Inuyasha drove off taking a different route home.

"When do we leave?" she asked smiling "Tomorrow." he replied.

"Well this is short notice don't you think?" Kagome said climbing to the front seat

"Yup but it doesn't matter your comin'." Inuyasha said smiling.

"What about Souta and my mom?" Kagome said a bit worried now.

"Write a note duh." he smiled screeching in front of the house he jumped out the car easily Kagome wobbled out "Sesshomaru's driving us there right?" Kagome asked with her hands on her knees.

"Yea why?" Inuyasha asked watching her.

"YOU SUCK AT DRIVING!" she yelled "Shut up they'll here you, you idiot." Inuyasha said looking around checking to see if anyone heard.

"Oh now I'm a idiot." Kagome mumbled.

"Yeah when your yelling stuff." he said grabbing her by her waist she and they climbed in threw her bedroom window and saw Naraku and Yumi making out. They froze getting in the two couples starred at each other. "You saw nothing." Kagome said Naraku and Yumi shrugged. "As long as you don't tell Kikyou nothing happened." he said.

"Deal." Inuyasha said. 'That's Karma for her.' he thought "Don't do this in my room go in the guest room right across from my room." Kagome said opening the door. They walked in and closed the door Inuyasha and Kagome jogged down stairs like nothing happened "You two been?" Toga said. "And why did you take your daddy's car ya'll haven't been doing anything unhitched like have you?" Izaiyo asked giggling.

"Of course not Kagome doesn't even like boy's yet!" Toga said apparently still thinks she's five! "She's had a boyfriend before." Kimiko chuckled. "When!" Toga said shocked.

"The sixth grade Simon asked her out and she was all excited but well she knows what happened." Kimiko giggled. "Your not funny." she replied then glared at Sesshomaru who paid no mind to it. "Bum..I ought to shank-." she mumbled off to herself. Naraku came downstairs and sat on the couch. "Where were you?" Toga asked. "I don't really think that was any of your business." he said Toga rose up angry due to the rude response. "Who do you think your talking to?" Toga challenged.

"Some strange tall old man with wrinkles that still thinks he's a pimp." he said Sesshomaru laughed at the comment. "Calm down hun." Izaiyo said. "I will not calm down!" Toga replied ready to fight Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"Pee-wa stop he annoys everyone you gotta get use to it." Kagome said he calmed down Kagome was basically the daughter he never had. "Pee-wa?" Naraku asked looking over at Kagome she gave him death glares "Shut it!" she threatened then took out her bat he jumped "Now where did that come from!" he said confused and surprised.

"Don't worry about it." she said in a weird creepy way "Er uh I think I gotta go home come on Petey I'll take you." Rin and Yuri said Petey quickly got up and followed. "I wont lie your freaking me out with these sudden outburst START THE CAR YOU IDIOTS!" Sango yelled randomly making everyone jump a little. "I mean seriously you gotta relax." she smiled. 'Now that is creepy.' Sesshomaru thought. Sango waved goodbye and left. Yumi Ayame and Ayumi left with them.

"Toga maybe we should go home to." Izaiyo said he nodded and went to his car all they heard were curse words he was having a fit beating the ground. "Your blood pressure Pee-wa! Your too old to make all these sudden movements you'll brake a hip!" Kagome yelled running out. "LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY CAR!" he yelled then realized what she said "I'm not that old."

"Surrrrre now you can buff that out and washed the car and it'll be just as new!" she gave him her bright childish smile as a weapon he smiled remembering when she was an innocent little girl and still thinks she is. 'Yasha owes me big time! BWHAHAHAHA! I'll make him do my laundry! No worse Souta's laundry he wears his underwear for weeks at a time. No I'll make him do both and give me a pedicure! Make him stay away from weed and liquor oooo the humanity!' she thought and cackled out loud on accident.

"What is wrong with you?" Toga asked raising an eyebrow "Huh oh nothing you should go now my mom will take care of them."

"I heard she spanked them ha-ha! Well bye Kaggie." he smiled getting in his car forgetting about it because she was that good. She walked in smiling and sat by Inuyasha and laid her legs on him "Get off me." he said moving her feet "Nah-un you owe me big time I made your dad calm down and forget about everything now put my legs up and massage my feet." she smiled. "No! What makes you think I'll do what you say?" Inuyasha said.

"Because I easily calmed him down it's not hard to fire him up and keep an eye on you. You wont have any privileges at all you know like moving to New Jersey." this is how the new couple gets their way BLACKMAIL! "You dirty little bastard." he said she pointed to her feet "I'll put them up but I'm not massaging them!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Either that or suck my toes they smell like strawberry!" Kagome giggled Kimiko came in with papers and got on the computer ignoring everything over there. "What happened with you and Simon?" Naraku asked "Ask Sesshomaru." she said as Inuyasha massaged her feet "I beat him up because he got on my nerves and he was told that she was my sister and I would kick his ass even more if he went out with her. So he broke up with Kagome." Sesshomaru said at ease. "You bastard he was so cute! And I saw him earlier and he was still cute he even smiled at me a couple of times." she said getting angry Inuyasha stabbed her foot with his nail.

"SSSSS AHHHHH!" she yelled "I'm bleeding!" she looked up at him "What I got long nails you cant have a person with long nails massage your feet its your fault really." he said she threw a pillow at his head. "Don't bleed on my couch or carpet Kagome!" her mom yelled from the computer room the door was open. Kagome hopped to the dinning table cleaned the cut then put a band-aid on. "What was that for!" she said looking up at Inuyasha who's arms were folded leaning his head on the cabinet.

"I told ya my nails." Inuyasha said smiling.

"But you don't say sorry." she glared he shrugged and and walked over to her and looked at her foot. "Get over it its just a scratch."

"It still hurts and that's not the point say your sorry!" Kagome said rubbing her foot.

"How is that gonna make the pain go away." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"I'm callin Pee-wa!" Kagome whined.

"Sorry." he said in a stuffy way she knew she couldn't push him further he was so hard headed. "So when are we leaving?" she asked.

"I'll come in your window." he said Naraku walked in the kitchen for a quick snack. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Nunia boy!" Kagome sad sticking out her tongue. "I should cut that off." he said looking at the knives set on display. "I should cut your stuff off to but there's nothin to cut off." Kagome teased.

"You would know this how?" Naraku asked very tempted to do one quick stab.

"Because you came back downstairs so quick you must have got embarrassed when Yumi was looking for it." Kagome said laughing.

"Tell me why you have one." Naraku said a little bored so he decided to play her childish games.

"Tell me why you're ugly." Kagome said.

"Tell me why you're a moron." Naraku said.

"Tell me why your gay." Kagome said getting closer.

"Tell me why I fucked your mom." Naraku said.

"Tell me why you're mom's bald." Kagome said running out of things to say.

"Tell me why you're mom has chest hair?" Naraku asked.

"It's a medical condition and you know it!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome busted out laughing Naraku just rolled his eyes. "You really are stupid." he said.

"Would you all shut up!" Sesshomaru said walking in Naraku and Sesshomaru glared at each other for about five minutes. Inuyasha was just looking back and forth enjoying it. "Oh yeah Kagome's coming with us to New Jersey." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru shrugged "It's a three bedroom apartment she gonna sleep on the couch?" he asked. "Sesshomaru I thought I taught you how to count. There's three off us me, you, and Inuyasha."

"And Naraku." Sesshomaru said. "I can count I don't know about you though."

"Why are you going?" Kagome asked looking up at Naraku.

"I was going in the first place and was the one who thought of it Inuyasha asked his brother if he could come. And you're going how and why?" Naraku said looking down at her she pulled out a footstool stepped on it and stood on her tippy toes. "Inuyasha invited me boy and I can go if I want to you got a problem with that?" she said cocking her neck to the side.

"She's getting smart with you Sesshomaru." Naraku said annoyed Sesshomaru just walked away he had enough of that for one day.

"I'm talking to you Naraku why would I look straight at you and be talking to him I'm not cock-eyed." Kagome said with her hands on her hips.

"Really cause I think you have a lazy eye your right one seems to be wondering off..." Naraku said staring at her right eye.

"Yea how do you know your eyes are barley open." Kagome said.

"Well anyway, you should get packing, come on." Inuyasha said yanking her down pulling her arm upstairs. "You two better not be arguing on the way there or I'm kicking all of you out." Sesshomaru threatened coming back in the kitchen because they stopped arguing finally.

"Are you sure you can count its me and Kagome." Naraku teased.

"You, Kagome, and Inuyasha. I'm not living with Inuyasha by myself" Sesshomaru said even though it was Naraku's idea.

Upstairs Kagome was looking for her suitcase Inuyasha just told her to shove everything in a bag she kept yelling back no I'm not a hobo! And of course he gave her smart remarks back when she finally found it Inuyasha helped her pack then found her underwear.

"Your a c?" he asked looking at her bra she blushed. "Give me that!" she said snatching it shoving it in her bag. "You wear thongs? Do you have one on now wtf!" he said laughing she took all her stuff and shoved it in her bag. "Look you asshole are you going to help me or are you just going to be immature and perverted." she asked embarrassed.

"I choose all three." he said then threw a couple shirts at her to put in the bag. "Hurry up mores comin'!"

"Give me time to fold you jerk!"

"Eh. Since you called me a jerk." he threw shoes. "Pack em up!"

"Ah that was a heel!" she said rubbing her arm it was the same arm when she got shot and it hurt like heck. "You bastard!" she said he noticed it was the arm "Aw let me fuck you so you can feel better." he said walking towards her she gave I'm a death glare. "I'm joking dane girl."

"What kind up sick joke is that I don't trust you get out."

"Egh like what-ev-er I like don't need you anyway and eh-meh-gawd you look like a whore in that outfit like totally." he said in a gay preppy voice. "You scare me at times you know that?" she said shoving him out her room. He left and jogged downstairs "She's packing at sloth speed which is fast for her." he looked at Naraku "Hey wont Kikyou be mad that your ditching her?" Inuyasha asked not actually caring.

"Could care less she's acting clingy and needy I don't need that right now." he said leaning on the living room chair "How do you guys put up with Ms. bitchprincess?" Naraku asked referring to Kagome. "She doesn't bother me, only once in a while, other times she's cool." Sesshomaru shrugged. "That's because you don't care." Naraku said. Then looked at Inuyasha "What about you?"

"We don't get into it a lot only time she got seriously angry with me was that one incident where she ignored me for 'bout four weeks." he said "Then its just me." Naraku said wishing she wouldn't be able come somehow in some way.

The next day

Kagome got up at the break of dawn she was very excited. Inuyasha rolled up her window and jumped in. She handed him her bags and he put it in the truck then came back to help her down. They got in the car and she ended up sitting on his lap Sesshomaru turned on the radio and rolled down the windows.

* * *

**_Tell you how it goes later guys this is chapter whatever and I'm sayin peace out!_**

**_-psychopathcoolgirl! R&R weirdos!_**


	13. leaving you behind

**_Hey guys what did I tell you I'm deleting crap yeah! I might delete crash but I dunno I might ...neh I'll keep it well anyway I have a plan for theses three I just gotta get there I hope no one forgot about the guy who tries to kill Kagome!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story people! Not even the characters you should know that!_**

**_He wants her to be his hoe _**

**_:(- pimp slap dat hoe!_**

**_Kagome- WHAT DID YOU SAY!_**

**_:(- pimp slap...uh?_**

**_Kagome shoves face in a closet all you hear is punching noises._**

**_me- Sooooo... Kagome hurry up your my main character!_**

**_kagome- OKAY!_**

**_STORY BEGAN NOWWWW!_**

Kagome was out of breathe "I'm back!" she said "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said. "I was shoving someone in a closet hold on." 'Where is my script?' she thought. 'Here it is now where am I... we passed the shooting and all that ah! Leaving...okay now I'm ready.'

"Wait what about school?" Kagome asked looking out the car window. "Take a train there." Sesshomaru said speeding. "Slow down! And so my mom could like send cops at the school to pick me up!" Kagome said beginning to freak out a bit.

"Kimiko wouldn't...never mind she would." Inuyasha said "Lets grab some food." Naraku said his stomach was growling. "Ya shoulda ated!" Kagome said in her country accent. "Oh how smart you are." he said sarcastically rolling his eyes Kagome flicked him off. Naraku felt this strange overwhelming and powerful urge to just rip off her finger right then and there. But since he did fear Sesshomaru a bit he let that feeling go. "You mine as well get along with each other. You're gonna be living together and if you don't get along I'll kick all three of you out." Sesshomaru said. "You know it's just-" Naraku started. "He knows." Inuyasha and Kagome said.

'Someone's following us?' Naraku thought looking through his side view mirror there was a black Mercedes and Chevrolet following them. "Hey Sesshomaru those cars are following us." he said. Sesshomaru sped up even more the two cars sped up also "Maybe if we threw Kagome out the car they'll stop!" Naraku said with a evil smile looking at Kagome. "No ones throwing anyone out the car." Inuyasha said Sesshomaru drove for 60 miles then pulled over. Besides that fact that they were on a highway to the airport on a Saturday he still pulled over. Which made the people behind him a bit upset. Sesshomaru noticed that the two cars were still right behind him.

"Kagome stay in the car." he said the two cars pulled over. "Duck." Inuyasha said pushing her head down. "Ow!" she said in pain when he shoved her. "Sorry." He apologized then got out and leaned on the trunk waiting for the guys to get out their car. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said rolling down the window. "Yea?" he asked. "Stall if anything goes bad I'll drive off." he said.

"Leaving me?" Inuyasha asked getting angry.

"Catch up with the car idiot." Sesshomaru said as if that answer should have been obvious.

"I hate your crappy plan." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I hate you. Now go you idiot." Sesshomaru said ready to beat him.

"Screw you too." Inuyasha complained.

"Go!" Sesshomaru growled ready to back up and run Inuyasha over.

The Mercedes window was rolled down a Uzi popped out and went off shooting 'Why would they attack when I'm sober and alert.' he thought dodging the bullets and jumped on the car and punched there windshield. He yanked both off them out the car window slammed them on the ground. "Iron reaper soul stealer!" (i don't think i did it right it doesn't sound right oh well) he yelled slicing them up then the other people in the other car started shooting.

Sesshomaru was long gone Inuyasha ran dodging bullets. "Why am I the one always getting shot at!" he yelled running in front of cars jumping on a few and off to another until he jumped on Sesshomaru's car.

He heard a growl and knew it was his car for sure then slid in threw the window. "YOU PUT A DENT IN MY ROOF!" Sesshomaru yelled then pushed the big dent up almost ripping it off because he was so mad. "Um that's the least of your problems Sesshy." Kagome said.

"Don't call me- ah crap." he mumbled angry that he had to go through all this just to get chased by cops and some Chevy guy."Pull over." Kagome said "I'm not goin back to jail!" Naraku said then slammed on the gas. Sesshomaru looked at him like he than lost his mind. Kagome gulped Naraku ended up fighting with Sesshomaru in the car Inuyasha was to busy enjoying the fight so Kagome climbed up there to the front dodging swings.

"How do I do this!" she freaked out then grabbed the wheel screaming ran over two squirrels and a skunk already then got off the grass and on the rode "Airport? Ah!" she screamed almost running into a car. She made a crazy turn into the exit towards the airport "OMG! Someone HELP!" she yelled not knowing what to do wobbling all over the rode. The police car was two cars behind them and was trying to get the two cars to move out of the way.

Inuyasha notice she was freaking out and almost ran in a tree he stood well got off his seat bended over the chair and put his hands on the wheel. "Slow down girl!" he said she slowed down.

"No I mean STOP!" he yelled she slammed on the brakes and he was shoved on the chair and head bumped on the roof. "Yet you say I can't drive!" Inuyasha yelled. The police officer pulled over, got out of the car, and was ready to pull out his gun if needed. Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru off just in time.

"Is there a reason to speed off like that?" the cop asked. Kagome's eyes were big and was breathing hard "I'm never getting behind the wheel again." she said shaking. "Thank God!" Inuyasha said "Shut up I wasn't that bad!" she yelled. "We were randomly jerking and swerving how hard is it too slow down and keep that speed!" Inuyasha said.

"Not like you drive slowly!" Kagome retorted.

"I drive better than you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Look-" the officer said noticing there was no need for the gun. "Screw you ya bastard!" she yelled opening the car door and violently hitting the police officer in the gut and area extra hard he fell forward on his knees holding his stomach. "OMG I'm so sorry!" she squealed then slammed the car door closed after she got out hitting the police officer in the head.

"OW!" he yelled holding his head in pain. "I'm so sorry let me see!" she said worried Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped on him on accident "What the- Oh my bad officer." he said with a small smirk removing his foot from the officers face then helped him up. "No! Don't touch me I don't need anymore of your so called help!" he said in pain. Sesshomaru dropped him and the police officer fell hitting his head on the car door.

"Oh come on! Who lets their head hit the car!" Kagome said Naraku got out and looked at the cop who was passed out. "Who's the dead guy?" he asked. "Kagome ran over a police officer...whats that smell?" Inuyasha said with a disgusted look. Sesshomaru followed the smell and found the dead skunk, rabbit, and squirrel on his bumper.

"I don't remember doing that." Sesshomaru said pointing at it. Kagome stepped over the officer and looked at it and covered her mouth laughing "Omg I killed like half the forest." she laughed pointing at it. "At least you didn't kill Bambi." he said "Yea but I killed his friends." Kagome whined.

"The rabbit had brothers and sister...you killed there dad, mom older broth or sister...there gonna wanna wonder were there dad is..." he said messing with her. "Shut up your no help!" she said.

"I know." he smirked and moved the dead animals off with his foot. "Say sorry." he said. "For what?" Kagome said staring at the dead animals.

"For killing it."

"Sorry for killing it."

"No you damaged my car so kneel down and looked at the rabbit in the eye that is still there and say sorry." Sesshomaru said. She grumbled something about him being an idiot. He heard her and when she bend down next to him she said "Sorry."

"Kiss it." he said.

"I'm not gonna KISS it!" she yelled disgusted. He shrugged then pushed her head down and made her kiss the dead rabbit. "Don't call me an idiot you moron." he said "EWWW! MY MOUTH WAS OPEN!" she yelled wiping her mouth and tried to wipe her spit on him but he ended up dodging and it got on Naraku. "Wtf?" he said looking at his wet arm Kagome ran behind Inuyasha holding his sleeves. "Can we go the guys knocked out." Inuyasha said bored.

"Get back in the car then." Sesshomaru ordered and got in everyone got back in and was off to the airport. "Sesshomaru exactly how much money do you have to pay for all our tickets for the airport?" Kagome asked.

"Who said I paid for all of them I payed for one and got three free me Inuyasha could pick one person."

"How'd you do that?" Kagome asked she never heard of such deals.

"Too many questions your annoying me shut up." Sesshomaru said.

"How rude!" she said crossing her arms and sticking her head up "Hmph!"

"That's why you made out with a dead rabbit." Sesshomaru teased.

"SHUT UP THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" she said loudly "Then why is Inuyasha laughing?" he asked. She ignored him and leaned on Inuyasha. "Your heavy for a stick." Inuyasha said then twirled a piece of her hair. She got comfortable and her head in his neck Sesshomaru looked in the mirror "Uww." he said looking disgusted. They finally made it to the airport found a place to park and got out. "Take your crap out my car." he said Naraku slammed the car door. "Slam my door again and I'll be kicking you up and down the parking lot." he said in a cold voice. Naraku just ignored him and unloaded his belongings.

"Someones moody." Kagome mumbled he popped the back of her head. "Ow! You said you'd stop doing that to me in 5th grade!"

"I lied." he said bluntly.

"Bum." she mumbled bringing out her suitcases and her build-a-bear doll that was sitting on top it was wearing a hill billy outfit. "Hey aren't you ditching Kikyou?" she asked looking at Naraku as he was grabbing his bags out the car. "We weren't dating." he shrugged carelessly. 'Poor Kikyou...HA! THAT'S WHAT SHE GETS!' she thought. "H-m H-m H-m." she laughed in a deep voice.

"Weirdo." Naraku mumbled. Sesshomaru put his swords deep in the bag so it wouldn't be detected so did Inuyasha, which made no sense. Kagome didn't know why they still had those stupid swords because she's never seen them use them. "You got the tickets?" she asked jumping excitedly. Naraku and Sesshomaru popped Inuyasha in the back of his head. "That's for bringing her." Naraku said. "I don't care I just like to hit you." Sesshomaru shrugged satisfied.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome her ticket so she'd shut up. "Woo!"

"If you lose it we'll wave goodbye on the plane." he said.

"Why are you so rude Sesshy-busu."

(busu = ugly)

"What?" He asked he knew what she said he just wanted her to say it louder to make sure he heard it correctly.

"NOTHING!" she smiled then ran, well tried to run, her suit cases were to heavy for her so she gave up and walked her cell phone started to ring. "Aye yo phone ringin...AYE! Yo phone ringin...AYE YO phone rin-" was her ring tone she answered. "Ello?" she said walking inside Inuyasha came right behind her. "Stay close." he said. "I'm not a kid I wont get lost."

"Don't lie to yourself you got lost recently." Inuyasha said.

"SO!" she said "KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GOING TO NEW JERSEY WITH SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA WHO'S THE MORON WHO SAID YOU CAN GO! YOU COME HOME RIGHT NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOUR ONLY 14 AND YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT RUNNING AWAY TO NEW JERSEY THAT'S SO FAR FROM HOME!" Kimiko screamed into the phone with all her might. Kagome dropped it because she was scared Inuyasha picked up the phone and was cussed out. "YOU BRING HER HOME NOW!" Kimiko yelled then hung up by that time Naraku came behind them with Sesshomaru.

"I just got cussed out in 6 different languages." Inuyasha said hanging up and handing Kagome the phone. "So do I have to go home?" Kagome asked with the feeling of depression arising.

"You don't have to but you probably should." Sesshomaru said Kagome twitched in pain randomly. "That proves she's a crackhead." Naraku said. "Whats wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked backing up a little. "I felt a belt I'm not going home." she said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru flinched the little at the sound of belt "...I'm going." Kagome said gripping her bags.

"School?" Inuyasha asked as they walked to the long line to New Jersey. "I'll go to school there duh. What about ya'll? Well you Yasha they're old so it doesn't matter for them." Kagome said Sesshomaru and Naraku graduated early and already have their diploma's.

"Might go to school there...depends." he said. "But you do want to finish high school?" Kagome asked staring Inuyasha down.

"Depends." he repeated Kagome rolled her eyes and followed Naraku in line. "UGH WE'VE BEEN IN LINE FOR-EV-ER!" she yelled annoyed and bored. "We just got in line shut up." Naraku said. "I don't like your attitude mister." Kagome teased.

"Excuse me?" he said walking toward her she stood on her tippy toes of course still not his size. "Your excused." she said in a snooty way he lifted his hand like he was about to pimp slap her. "Hold on." Inuyasha said standing between them looking at Naraku like he was crazy. Kagome smiled and was making faces behind Inuyasha's back calling him an ugly monkey.

Sesshomaru turned her to face the front because the line was moving and made her walk forward. "Move up idiots." he said and they responded to it thats true morons for ya. Kagome got another call on her cell. "AYE YO PHONE RINGING YO PHONE RINGIN! RINGING! RINGIN!-" her ring tone yelled she answered "Ello?" she asked scared. "Hey!" Rin squealed on the phone. Kagome put her on speaker so she could dig in her purse.

"Tell me why your mom called my phone yelling then noticed it was the wrong number?" she laughed. "Oh wow I'm sorry you had to hear that." Kagome laughed. "So why are you leaving again? Well not again because you never told me the first time." Rin said playing with her nails.  
"YEAH!" Sango and Ayame yelled. "Oh yea your on speaker and that was Sango and Ayame." Rin giggled  
"Ello ladies." Kagome said.

"Oh shut up and tell us why your leaving!"

"Let me guess that was Sango...anyway I just am."

"Are you stupid- Ah! WHO THREW THAT AT ME!" Sango yelled. "Sorry for that Kags you know how Sango is so your leaving Kouga?" Ayame asked "Yep." she said sounding relived "He's like a weird stalker."

"So since you don't like him then can I go out with him?" Ayame asked smiling.

"Sure.." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"Woo!" Ayame yelled then giggled.

"He's not that exciting calm down." Sango said. "Says the lonely one." Ayame said Kagome laughed. "I'm sorry Sango but it is kind of true." Kagome said.

"Screw you all." Sango said. "You know she can't see you right?" Rin giggled. "Sango flicked us all off." Ayame said laughing.

"I'll send pictures." Kagome said.

"Screw pictures you better call!" Sango yelled over the music. "Did you ever kiss Kouga?" Ayame asked. "No." Kagome said shrugging like she could careless. "So you never screwed Kouga?" Ayame asked perking up.

"NO!" she yelled at the phone. "Oh well he's been telling people that..." she said playing with Rin's hair.

"You would believe that." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "What! Anyway I just wanted to know if he would suit me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like the important stuff but it's not all important but you know it is important..." Ayame said a little embarrassed "Dude what are you talking about?" Kagome was confused. "You know what we were talking about that one day about guys..."

"She's talking about size!" Sango yelled Kagome heard Rin giggling like crazy Kagome blushed because Inuyasha Naraku and Sesshomaru were looking at her. 'Leave it to your friends to embarrass the crap out of you.' she thought.

"Hello?" Rin asked still laughing. "Rin stop laughing your such a child." Sango said.

"Sango you shut up!" Ayame yelled back. "Stop staring at me." Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru Naraku and Inuyasha. "Who is he?" Sesshomaru asked like he'd kill him right then and there even if the guy was back home. "Sango I hate you so much." Kagome said glaring at the phone like it was her. "But I wuv you."she said eating. "How old is your brother?" Rin asked in a shy way. "Souta's like 5 or 6 I don't really know...13!" she said. "That's a shame you don't know your own brothers age." Sango said.

"Eh whats Kohaku's age then." Kagome asked.

"...14."

"Took you a minute."

"I wasn't talking about him I was talking about Sesshomaru why would I care on how old Souta is!" Rin said like it was obvious. "Well excuse me I went for blood first uhhh 19...or 18...he knows his age." she said giving up. "WHO. IS. HE." Sesshomaru said scaring Kagome a little. "Nobody!" she squealed Inuyasha snarled "Why wont you tell us?"

"Honestly its none of your business it was a guy that Sango liked not like we did anything bad we were just talking!" she said. "Yumi Yuri and Ayumi are here yay!" Rin squealed "Say hi to Kagome ya'll."

"Hey Kags." they all said at once. "What are ya'll talking about?" Yumi asked. "Rin's crush on Sesshomaru." Sango laughed Kagome heard a thump. "Wtf was that!" Rin said laughing pinning Sango down. "Rin jumped on Sango attacked her." Ayumi laughed "Get this monkey off me ow!" Sango yelled. "You shut up and take it back!" she yelled. "Wow I never knew Rin was so...aggressive she always seemed so sweet." Yuri said. "She is until you piss her off." Kagome said still laughing and noticed they were at the front. She handed the lady her ticket. "Is there an adult with you?" the lady said. "Yes." she said pointing to Sesshomaru and Naraku.

"May I see your license sir?" she asked both Sesshomaru and Naraku. They slapped their licenses down at the same time scaring a lady. "Hm...okay." she said taking there tickets and letting them go. Kagome was putting her bags on the moving belt Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got caught with there swords and had to leave it in a whole other section but they'd get it back in New Jersey.

Kagome was still on the phone leaning on the wall holding a purse and her fluffy bear waiting for Inuyasha and the other two. "Sesshomaru has a nice firm butt." Yumi laughed "Ewwwwwww! Why would you tell me these things!" Kagome said disturbed. "You never noticed?" Rin asked. "NO! I don't look at his butt he's like a brother to me that's nasty!" she said. "What about Inuyasha's his is firm too." Yuri smiled. Kagome blushed and noticed Naraku coming towards her.

"Probably but only once!" Kagome admitted. "Get off the phone." he said looking bored which was normal he was always bored. "No." she said then stuck her tongue out at him. "What did I tell you about that. Your precious boyfriend ain't here to protect you so watch it." he threatened her. 'That's the main reason why I'm leaving Illinois those creepy guys that threatening my life..so I can't stay.' she thought then missed her friends and family automatically.


	14. towels showers vampires oh my!

**_Hey whats up its me psychopathcoolgirl saying there will be no more face! reviewers: YAY!_**

**_I hated him to BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_I killed him this morning yay me._**

**_reviewers backing away slowly_**

**_did you all forget?_**

**_tranquilizes them_**

They are on the plane to New Jersey a long eight hour trip Kagome sat beside two fat sweaty guys and was squished to her armrest. Naraku sat across from her with a crying eight year old and his mom. "Shut your ugly baby up woman or I'll throw him out the window!" he growled frustrated poor Naraku. Anyway, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ended up sitting next to each other. Twins kicking Inuyasha's chair but a busty blond was sitting in between him. So it wasn't so bad for him "I wanna go hoooooome." Kagome whined. "Well its to late for that brown eyes." Naraku said ticked off.

"No one was talking to you Naraku stay over there!" Kagome hissed "Come say it to my face little girl." he growled she rolled her eyes and looked at one of the fat guys. "Do you have any food?" she asked politely.

"Huh?" one asked breathing hard and his breathe was hot "0.o never mind I'm okay." she said covering her nose. "So whats your name?" The blond asked Inuyasha smiled "I'm Inuyasha." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "And whats your name hot stuff." the blond asked looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Do not call me hot stuff and my name is none of your business. You really need a shirt that fits you too." he said rudely. "Ignore him whats your name?" Inuyasha asked still smiling like an idiot.

"Lillian." she said giggling.

"That's a pretty name." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks I have to potty excuse me darlin'." she said getting up Sesshomaru grabbed his collar. "Your going out with Kagome right?"

"...yea." Inuyasha said while watching her go towards the bathroom then looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Then stop flirting with that girl or I'll hurt you myself if you have Kagome running off again I'll kick your ass." he growled Sesshomaru really takes the big brother thing way too seriously..."I'm not doing anything!" Inuyasha said.

"You're flirting I'm not stupid I'll make this trip miserable for you." Sesshomaru said.

"Get off me." Inuyasha whined and pushed him off Lillian came back. "Well that was quick." Inuyasha smirked Sesshomaru popped Inuyasha's head "Stop half smiling at her." he growled.

"Would you stop treating me like a kid!" Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

"When you stop acting like one." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"Oh how old! Anyway I'll talk to whoever I want to talk to!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know if you guys told me I would've never flirted with ya'll." Lillian said looking embarrassed "What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked confused "You guys are lovers right?" Lillian asked rubbing her hair. Sesshomaru growled a low growl ready to rip off her mouth for suggesting that she screamed terrified moving closer to Inuyasha. Kagome turned around "Shut up woman gosh!" she yelled and saw her all over Inuyasha and he wasn't even pushing busty blond off!

She huffed and was very frustrated/pissed a flight attended girl came by there area "Do we have a problem?" she asked smiling like I don't want to be here and shut up before I choke you. "Yes this kid keeps kicking my chair." Inuyasha growled scaring the kid the dad was all muscular and scary looking but he was a human so Inuyasha didn't care.

His eyes flashed red "Back off." he growled the kid almost peed himself.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop little mister." the lady said. "Yeah stop!" Inuyasha said.

"Not the child you sir your scaring the children." said the flight attendant.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down baka." Sesshomaru said popping him on the back of his head "You want me to switch places so you guys can...yea..." Lillian asked not knowing she made it worse he gave her death glares she was freaked out and turned on at the same time. Awkward! Inuyasha ended up being moved in between two fat ladies. (Have you notice how fat people love to fly? No offense to fat people.) The long unbearable eight hour trip deceased finally and they landed in Atlantic City, New Jersey.

"FINALLY!" Kagome said buckling her seat belt for landing Naraku was listening to his HIM music when the ladies head fell on his shoulder he growled and shoved her head on the window. "That was so mean." Kagome said watching him "Wait til me and you are alone..." he said coldly she shivered and flicked him off. "Pedophile."

"Not like that you moron!" he yelled annoyed 'Dirty mind on a raggedy girl.' he thought disgusted and really she's not raggedy at all just has a dirty mind she couldn't help it though. "Well the way you said it." Kagome said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Said it like what?" Naraku asked getting a bit confused one of the reasons why he didn't like talking to her she was just too random.

"You know like rape." Kagome said.

"Wow discussion over." Naraku said turning up his music.

"No because you said its over it's not over until I say it's over!" Kagome argued.

"..."

"Naraku."

"..."

"Naraku?"

"..."

"Naraku!" she whined mad that he was ignoring her "That sounded so wrong." Lillian laughed Kagome thought about it and almost barfed "Don't play like that." she said not facing Lillian eye twitching clutching her stomach feeling sick. "We've landed welcome to Atlantic City folks we are in New Jersey enjoy your stay." the captain said trying to be energetic but was obviously tired.

Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her bag from the carriage. "So anyway Sesshomaru lets go." she said like she was having a conversation with him already. "Shut up." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Someone's mister grumpy today." Kagome said Sesshomaru climbed over Lillian and felt something touch his butt he grabbed her hand growling then grabbed her neck "Don't touch me." he said choking her.

"Sesshomaru! Would you go one day without threatening someone's life seriously!" Kagome said trying to pull his hand off his extra tight grip on her neck she was turning blue he hissed then let go of her neck. 'How come no one said anything but me are people really that scared of him?' Kagome thought as Sesshomaru pushed her through the door because she was walking to slow.

"Jerk." she mumbled and looked around in the busy airport Naraku pulled out his wallet and counted his money. "Why would you do that in public?" she nagged. Naraku ignored her and just walked away knowing that he was making her angry by doing so. "STOP IGNORING ME YOU JERK!" she yelled after him. He put his wallet back in his pocket and told Sesshomaru how much money he had. Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru and Naraku and told them how much money he had also. Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's money and told him he'd lose it and of course he got mad.

"I never lose things!" Inuyasha said upset.

"Where's your cell phone then." Sesshomaru said looking down at him then rolled his eyes "I didn't lose it...I misplaced it." Inuyasha said reluctantly.

"Exactly give me your money idiot." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome came over to their little circle and put her arm around Inuyasha's waist lazily "Wassup?" she said.

"You got money?" Sesshomaru asked "Yes its in my purse." Kagome replied patting her purse.

"Give it to me." Sesshomaru said holding out his hand.

"Why do you want my purse?" she asked looking at him in a strange way "So I can wear it I always adored it." he said sarcastically "Ha-ha I'll only give it to you if you switch!" Kagome said giggling.

"No baka give me your money." he said frustrated grabbing her purse took out her money and put it in his wallet then popped the back of her head. "It was worth it." she smiled rubbing her head. Naraku called for a cab and put his bags in the car everyone else did the same. Sesshomaru sat in the front to give the driver directions even though he should have already known where to go.

"Kagome sit in the middle." Inuyasha said pushing her by Naraku "Ehhhhh." she whined lazily and Inuyasha got in behind her. They went off to there apartment it was a long quiet drive boring the mess out of Kagome and Inuyasha. "What about my school?" Kagome asked again.

"Register to one." Inuyasha said staring out the rolled down window loving the wind in his face (lol I'm so mean I'm treating him like a common dog!)

"Yea but wouldn't there have to be a guardian to you know..." Kagome said chewing on her finger nails.

"Oh yea...lie." Inuyasha said.

"It's not gonna be easy to lie to a school like that." Kagome said.

"Your so difficult." he huffed. "I'm serious I'm not dropping out of school I'm a freaking freshman my mom would kill me!" Kagome said freaking out a bit.

"She'd kill you if she found you." Inuyasha said laughing a bit.

"True and you and Sesshomaru and Naraku." Kagome said.

"Ehh I'd run she can't run so fast." Inuyasha said.

"For a midget she can run pretty fast her short little legs just shoot off." Kagome said imagining her mom chase Sesshomaru Naraku and Inuyasha cursing and swinging. "Like a crazed little Japanese woman threatening you with a spoon chasing you." Kagome said.

"Ha-ha! I remember that day I think you like cussed her out because you got so mad at her." Inuyasha said laughing.

"How come she didn't beat Sesshomaru with a spoon." Kagome asked.

"Because I know how to whisper you were the baka to yell." Sesshomaru said with a small smirk remembering that day him and Kagome were pointing and laughing eating the hot cookies that Kimiko baked and told them not to eat because it was hot. It burned there tongues but it was worth it, Kimiko was so mad that she forgot all about the cookies.

"True you like to yell and you have no inside voice." she said leaning on Inuyasha and staring at the seat smiling. They finally got out to the apartment Kagome got so excited that she climbed over to Naraku's lap stayed there for a second because he had to park Naraku pushed her butt she held on the door. The driver parked in the parking lot. Naraku picked up Kagome and pushed her butt out the car. "Pedophile!" she said holding her butt.

'Now I have to burn my hand.' he thought disgusted they despised each other a lot so it was gonna suck to live with each other "Sessho keys keys!" she squealed he tossed her the keys. "For Kami's sake stop calling me that." he grumbled taking the bags out of the trunk with Inuyasha. Naraku paid the driver. Kagome ran into the apartment up the stairs to the third floor and opened the door in awe "It's...AWESOME!" she said running through the empty apartment.

It had an island counter black cabinets a wood floor 3 bedrooms 2 baths nice size living room/dining room and a public swimming pool. They were on the third floor so there was a decent view of the pool. Kagome even saw a couple of cute guys around her age down in the pool. She smiled and bit her lip 'Your going out with Inuyasha.' her conscious reminded her.

"Looking never hurts." she said to her self "Who are you talking to." Inuyasha asked "Huh nobody just myself this place is awesome we have a pool and a dishwasher thank God! How much did this all cost it must have been expensive." Kagome asked very excited.

"It's called jobs." he said standing behind her with his hands on her waist she stopped breathing and heart beat slowed down. The room seemed even quieter than before she turned red all over he bent down and looked at her "Whats wrong?" he asked sounding a little worried. A small smile crept on her face and she couldn't stop smiling. She turned around to face him "Don't move." she whispered and kissed him.

Sesshomaru came in and slammed the door behind him Inuyasha held her tighter as she jumped scared out of her mind. "That's disturbing." Sesshomaru said disgusted at the scene "Shut up." she said rolling her eyes Inuyasha let her go and picked up their bags. "Wait...there's only three rooms." she said confused. "The moron can count." Naraku said walking in "Back off." Inuyasha said Naraku rolled his eyes and ignored him. "Share a room with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said with out thinking. "Wait." he said realizing what he just said.

"The perv is sleeping in the living room we are NOT sleeping in the same bed." she said glaring at him he sighed and shrugged. "The truck with our beds are gonna be here tomorrow." Naraku said hanging up his phone. "So we're sleeping where?" Kagome asked pulling out her swim suit and her beach towel. "What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked "Getting my stuff out for the pool." she said shrugging.

"No your not we just got here." he said.

"I know I wanna relax." Kagome said.

"Like I care put your stuff in your room." he said she sighed and mumbled something under her breath threw her suit cases inside her new room. "No." she said looking at the walls girl cheerleaders and sport stuff on the wall. "I'm not waking up blind every morning because of your stupid porno pictures." Kagome whined. Inuyasha was in the middle of putting up posters.

"It's not porno that's the Dallas cheerleaders I hate their football team but..." Inuyasha saw her eye twitching "Don't look at it then!" he said rolling his eyes. "It's a freaking big poster!" Kagome said looking up at it.

"...my room." Inuyasha mumbled.

"My room too." she said in a whiny voice then pulled out her box and put up her posters of her favorite singers and bands. "Now that's gay." he said looking at her posters. "No it's not I'm a girl." she said in a you moron voice. "No it's not I'm a girl." he mimicked then sat in a corner watching her put her junk on the wall. When she was done she smiled satisfied then walked into the living room grabbed her swimsuit off the floor and went to the bathroom to change.

She came out in her red and yellow bikini and some yellow flip flops grabbed her beach towel, huge beach bag, and sunglasses then skipped out to the beach. When she got there she laid her towel down looked in her big black strawed bag pulling out some sunscreen. A guy came over "You need help with that?" he asked in a charming way she looked up and felt special not special ed! But regular special.

'It's the hot guy from earlier.' she thought smiling at him then shook her head "I'm a big girl I can do it." Kagome teased.

"Anything you can do I can do better." he smiled sitting by her she bit her lip trying her best not to freakishly smile and ended up blushing she looked away and put on her sunscreen. "You sure you don't want to play in the pool?" he said smiling in a dirty way.

"Maybe later." she said smiling obviously she didn't know he meant it in a dirty way he a smile of hope on his face thinking he as going to get lucky. "Okay then I'll be in the pool if you need me...wait are you new here?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"No I'm one of those crazy people that like to hide in dark rooms corners hating the light." Kagome teased.

"Lies!...your tan." He said laughing.

"...hm is that so?" she said looking at her arm she heard a growl from behind "Is that suppose to be a swim suit?" a familiar smooth voice said. "Sesshomaru go away." she said sighing.

"Cover up!" he said taking the towel from under her and covering her body he growled at the guy who got up "I'll get at you later." he said smiling at her then walked away. "Leave me alone its hot!" she said dramatically taking the towel off of her jumped up and stormed towards the pool he sat there watching the guys who where watching his "sister."

Every time she got out the pool he threw a towel at her yelling "COVER UP!" like he was her dad or something. Kagome got slapped with a wet towel. "THIS ISN'T EVEN MINE!" she yelled disgusted "Mister can we have our towels back now?" a couple of little kids said "Go get them there in the pool." he said "But we're cold the wind is blowing hard."

"Obviously you should have brought a towel." Sesshomaru said not listening to them at all.

"We DID!" he yelled Sesshomaru growled and they all ran away Kagome threw the wet towel at his head. "Are you done scaring little kids?" she teased and ran back to the apartment doors because apparently he didn't like wet towels thrown at his face. Kagome was busy laughing running up the stairs that she didn't notice some girl flirting with Inuyasha until she heard giggling. Kagome backed down the stairs slowly and looked down in the lobby.

Inuyasha was talking to the girl in the bikini like it was nothing he wasn't smiling he looked like he was casually talking to her occasionally shrugging and looking away. She gave him a card and slipped an unnecessary smile when he looked down at the card "Bye ." she said waved and walked away. "Bye Mr. Taisho." Kagome mimicked her silently. "Are you done spying on me weirdo?" he said then looked up and smiled at Kagome.

"I think Sesshomaru's a pedophile he's having a little too much fun watching the little boys and stealing there towels so he can see there little bodies." Kagome said.

"How sick."

"I know right."

"What if he was behind you?" he smiled she screamed and ran yelling she was sorry. "I said what if." he said low so she couldn't hear him Sesshomaru came in and a group of angry moms came up to him about there kids towels like he stole their kid's money or something. Come on now why would he steal towels what weirdo goes around stealing towels! You can understand that if he was on something but come on!

He shoved through the awkward mob of old people to get Kagome back when he heard her screaming he stopped and watched her run back and forth then noticed Inuyasha by him. "Funny ain't it?" Inuyasha smiled watching "Wow." he said then went upstairs. A guy at the counter came up to her and told her to stop and they'll call the police to take care of her if she thinks men are chasing her.

Kagome just noticed no one was there and blushed of embarrassment "I was...practicing track...and I need to..be loud because I'm gonna...be...be..a cheerleader...?" she said embarrassed like whoa."Sure just stop...that." he said nodding at her and walked away Kagome glared at Inuyasha "Your boobs were bouncing." he laughed she felt violated on so many levels.

A towel was thrown at her head "Cover up!" Kagome grumbled something under her breathe and covered up and walked up stairs. Inuyasha followed "Hey guess what."

"What." she hissed "Well screw you too." he said and pushed her to a wall and jogged off she ran jumped on his back grabbing his neck he turned and mushed his back to a wall until she let go. When she did she kicked him in his area he cussed her out and punched her right boob as he fell to his knee's in pain she cussed out loud holding her boob "Off limits!" she said.

"Same here baka." he growled. "Okay...no private then." she said in pain.

(the weirdest couple ever if you ask me...)

After then pain went to a dull sting they, well she, walked to the elevator while Inuyasha limped "Sorry." she smiled. "Shut up." he said, as they got on the elevator, he pressed their floor "So what did you want to tell me?"

"I got a job."

"Cool wait don't you already have one?"

"...yea..." he said then forgot what he was about to say. "So again school how is this...hold on." she said then answered her phone. "Kagome hag...rashy?" a deep voice asked. "Huh?" she said. "Who is it?" Inuyasha asked as they got off the elevator. "I don't know they said something about an old lady with a rash."

"Uw hang up." he said then shivered she hung up and they walked to there door in silence until her phone rang. "Aye yo phone ring-" she answered on speaker automatically. "Where are you? Why haven't you called? I'm so excited what happened are there any hot guys? Are they single?" Kagome already knew who it was. "Hey Sango." Kagome smiled. "You are so lucky living in a house with three hot guys." Yuri said. (well you know what I just found out? Yuri means lez porn in Japanese! I freaking did not know that so I just named the chick lez porn lol!XD )

"Yes plenty of them from what I saw at the pool." she said heard a growl and was pleased. They opened the door and walked in the appartment Kagome dropped the towel and leaned on a wall. "I'm going to buy beer." Naraku announced then looked at Kagome "You humans are disgusting." he glared "Screw you too." she said glaring back he rolled his eyes. "Aren't you a little young to buy beer and drink?" she asked.

"Isn't that a little revealing?" he said referring to her bikini then left "When he gets his bed Inuyasha, pee on it." Kagome said walking towards him. "I have no problems with him you do." Inuyasha said shrugging.

"Your gonna let him talk to me like that!" Kagome said.

"Go to one of those hot guys you saw." he smirked. She flicked him off and went back to talking to her friends. "Hold on incoming call." she said "KAGOME HIGURASHI I'M COMING FOR YOU I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE AND YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T SEND THE POLICE!" her mom yelled in the phone "I love you to mommy! What school do you think I should go to?" she said completely ignoring the burst of anger/rage. "LISTEN TO ME LITTLE GIRL!"

"I don't believe that's a school okay call me back when you decide! LOVE YOU MOM INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU SEND YOU LOVE TOO!" she said then hung up tossed her phone aside and slid down on the wall and sighed hugging her knee's in deep thought of what she should do. She can't go back when she's free 'I can get a job I'm almost fifthteen...just like 4 weeks from now July 10th...but mom wont listen she can't force me to leave as she says herself ''no one can make you do anything''...' she thought and looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring out the window bored.

"Lets play a game." she suggested he looked at her then the window. "Don't be so boring and negative and we already have a refrigerator lets go grocery shopping I'll go change!" Kagome said jumping up.

"Pants." Sesshomaru said still not facing her.

"Sure thing mom." she joked then stopped "THAT'S IT!" she said pushing Inuyasha to a wall because she was so excited "WTF! What wrong with you!" he yelled in pain. "You can pretend to be my dad Sesshomaru so I can go to school and if I'm already in school and doing well mom can't take me away!"

"Can't I'm a teacher." Sesshomaru said in a sigh 'Isn't he a little young to be a teacher?' she thought then shrugged it off because she really didn't care. "That made no sense just because your gonna be a teacher doesn't mean you can't have a kid!" Kagome said.

"Let me rephrase that..no." he said "Please please please please please!" she sung he covered his ears and walked away she jumped on his back and played with his tail which she knew annoyed him the most. Referring him to a common dog. "Aren't you so cute!" she smiled he growled pulled her off and shoved her to a wall "I will do it but don't ever do that again unless you like being healthy and Naraku would love the scent of blood." he said then walked away.

"Did he threatened to feed you to Naraku?" Inuyasha asked "What do you mean feed me to him?" Kagome said getting a little freaked out.

"You didn't know...Naraku's a vampire now that I think about it maybe I should protect you more because he despises you and wouldn't mind killing you." he said, finger tapping his chin, "...eh?" she asked frightened eyes big. "Maybe I should have never told you that you look scared." he said she backed up and went to the room and grabbed a black and white outfit then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

'Would he one day snap again and try to kill me like last time? I pushed him to his limits he grabbed my wrist and was awfully close to my neck if it weren't for Jimmy I probably would've died. Thank God for Jimmy or Johnny whatever that guy with the guns name was...they wouldn't let Naraku do that. But I did annoy Sesshomaru and I do that a lot what if he stops protecting me and lets his anger take over...

'I'd be a gonner...WAIT! It's easy just leave everyone alone you just have to be mature about things Kagome.' she reassured herself in the shower smiling proud of herself. There was a knock on the door then someone opened it started chuckling like her fear was amusing. She sank back to a corner praying a small prayer eyes closed tight it kissed her she opened her eyes and his sight was blurry.

She felt him rub her area "KYA!" she screamed and slapped him her vision was becoming clear silver hair and wasn't but a head taller than her "INUYASHA YOU PERVERTED FREAK GET OUT NOW!" she yelled beating him with her back scrubber. "No I want to take a shower with you." he said grabbing the back scrubber from her.

Kagome was surprised he smiled and washed her hair she was dumbfounded. "Doesn't matter we go out now." he said then touched her boob Kagome dropped kicked him out of the shower. Kagome was as red as a tomato from embarrassment grabbed her towel and clothes walking out. Inuyasha smiled he just wanted the shower for himself he was surprised she let him stay for that long.

'Mostly get my way.' he thought cleaning his self up. Kagome changed to a white buttoned down top with a pocket short sleeved and threw on a black jean jacket on her 'How can I be mature with a child like Inuyasha!' she thought interrupting psychpathcoolgirl's explanation of her outfit! "Sorry it's just I-its a difficult well you know." she says "Well I don't care stop interrupting me!" psychopathcoolgirl yells. Kagome backs up in a corner "Sorry sorry!" she panicked.

Now as psychopsthcoolgirl was saying she had a black jean jacket on. Her Capri's were black also she wore her chucks there a hat on because she didn't feel like brushing so her hair was just gonna be curly. She didn't mind though she walked out and knocked on Sesshomaru's door he opened it "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for acting like such a child I'll mature." she said trying to sound like a grown up."Your talking like an idiot." Sesshomaru said.

"Rude jerk I'm apologizing for being a freakin brat!" she yelled. "Apology accepted."

"It better be."

"Or what you keep yelling all you'll get is a door slammed in your face...like this." he said then slammed the door in her face. When Inuyasha got out the shower he winked at Kagome she glared at him and flicked him off. Then he left for work Sesshomaru decided to go check out the school and left also. Kagome was left playing games on her phone then decided to do stuff her mom told her not to do. She ran around the house well apartment with scissors the tripped and cut her arm. "Crap I regret nothing still!" she yelled to no one 'I'll try again tomorrow...crap that's a deep cut.' she thought.

Wincing in pain when she touched it Naraku came into the apartment at that time and smelled the sweet smell of blood. Naraku walked slowly into the living room to see Kagome wiping it with her hand. She looked up "Could you get me a towel?" she asked him then looked back down at her wound. He stared at it and walked towards her and picked up her arm like there was no body attached to it he smiled showing his deadly fangs and sucked the wound then stared at her.

He pushed her down roughly "This will only hurt a little." he chuckled.

* * *

HA!**_ VAMPIRES! how awesome is that okay next chapter coming up to a computer near you soon my loves._**

**_hehehehehehehehe CLIFFEY!_**

**_so evil!_**

**_what will happen next will Kagome die?_**

**_Will she randomly have miko powers and kick his butt?_**

**_Will Petey ever return to haunt poor Souta and turn him gay? I don't know but that would be funny!_**

**_WELL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THEN REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !_**

PSYCHOpathCOOLgirl


	15. jealous much?

**...i forgot what happened...OOOOOOhhhhh yeeeeaaaaaah! Naraku's a vamp and Kagome left alone in the house cut and he comes in and smells blood! Oh how mean of me putting her in a situation like this heheheheheheheheh heh heh heh cough I'm mad i actually did it in real life lol**

**XD :why am I here?**

**me:because I'm lonley I want face back! rolls on the ground crying like a baby**

**:- :yeeeea anyway can you just stop talking to me it's kinda...yea**

**me: oh shutup you have no friends**

**:- : and thats probably why face left you your so mean runs crying then hits a wall**

**me: no you idiot I killed him...**

**:- rubs head :...awwwwkwwwaaaaarrd : ocapella :**

**me: a guys voice should not go that high lol**

**:o :I'm a girl**

**me: ...sorry?**

**:0 : ...screw you!**

**psychopathcoolgirl has signed off**

**guysjustwannahavefun has signed off

* * *

**

Kagome was freaking out not like in those retarded movies were you just stand there and wait for him to kill you oh no she's a woman of action excuse me I mean teenager. (Kimiko is glaring at me scccaaaaarrrryyyy.)

"AHHHH!" she screamed getting lose from his grip her mind went blank and just started hurdling random things at him and what sucked for her was that all they had so far was empty suitcases so she ran out screaming. Onto the stairs rolling down because poor clumsy Kagome tripped on the first step then fell to the first floor on her face. Yea who would fall all three floors wouldn't it make sense to stop yourself?

But the really rude thing was people saw her and just watched her fall...shame...anyway who actually cares! At the end she fell flat on her face when she got up she screamed and yelled all the way to the front door. She ran so fast it looked like a black and white zebra it sucked because she ran to a door that was locked "Oh come on!" she yelled throwing her hands up. "Ma'am if you haven't noticed we just waxed the stairs and that's the walk-in door use the walk-out door." the guy behind the desk said like she was special-ed.

"I knew that and who waxes stairs!" Kagome said mad at him she opened the door running outside.

Upstairs in their room was Sesshomaru and Naraku filming her running away. Oh yeah Sesshomaru didn't actually leave he only went out into the hallway he knew that if he left Kagome alone she'd hurt herself somehow. "Now that was funny." Naraku said with a weird smile Sesshomaru smiled back "I'm still mad that she dyed my hair pink but since you almost gave her a heart attack I think I'm good." he said they followed her as she fell down the stairs. "Lets put it on Ispace."

(yea yea Ispace is really familiar lol but I don't feel like disclaiming eeeevvvverything.)

Kagome crawled back inside the apartment tired of screaming and running and was too lazy to use the stairs and the elevator was too far away, even though it was like 9 feet away from her. "Someone carry me to the elevator and press the up button please." Kagome said. The lobby guy just gave her the stink eye "Leave me alooone!" she said while a hot guy walked by he ignored her thinking she was crazy.

"Wait! HELP! I'm crippled." she said in a lazy yell. "Your not crippled your just retarded." the lobby guy mumbled. "I HEARD THAT!" she yelled. Inuyasha walked in the lobby while eating a burger and notice Kagome was on the floor. "Wow...I would ask why but...neh." he shrugged she grabbed onto his leg so he could drag her to the elevator. "You know they don't clean the floor right." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh don't tell her that! Right when your going to drag her in pee!" the lobby guy said Kagome popped up and saw the puddle she took Inuyasha's burger and threw it at the guy. It was a sloppy joe with mustard don't ask why he gets mustard on his sandwich he's barely human after all (Inuyasha)

He picked Kagome up and they ran into the elevator "Third floor!" Kagome yelled "Really if you never would've told me." he said sarcastically. "Wait Naraku's probably up there." she whined Inuyasha smirked "Why are you afraid of Naraku?"

"HE TRIED TO ATTACK ME YOU BAKA!" she yelled and hit Inuyasha for leaving her there alone. "Hey your breath smells like garlic maybe you can breathe him away." she said looking serious "How rude." he grumbled crossing his arms. When it got to there floor Kagome grabbed him and dragged him to their apartment. He opened the door and let her go in. She dug in her purse and heard something in the hallway.

Kagome pulled out a spray bottle "Whats that?" Inuyasha asked "Sh!" Kagome hissed at him he backed up and went to the window by the kitchen that had a black railing in front of it. He sat on it and watched her amused. Kagome took off her shoes and threw a shoe at the figure "What the?" it was Sesshy! She calmed down a little "Sorry!" Kagome said. He came out of the hallway holding her shoe "Is this yours?" he asked in a mean way.

"Hee hee." she smiled nervously and took the shoe "Inuyasha did it." she said and saw another figure she ran down the hallway and saw Naraku on the computer in his room. "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!" she yelled spraying him "What the- OWWWW!" he yelled it was sizzling on him and an inhuman screech came from him. She threw hot oil on him. "Yea take that now what yea that's the power of Christ wench!" she said. Sesshomaru came back and saw Naraku in the corner growling Inuyasha pushed them both barely moving Sesshomaru but shoving Kagome towards a wall.

"Whats wrong with him?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru sighed and looked at Kagome who was looking away. "You can go home if your going to act like that." he said "It's not her fault Sesshomaru we scared the crap out of her." Inuyasha said defending Kagome. "You don't go crazy and bring hot oil." Sesshomaru said.

"I thought I was going to die!" Kagome yelled "You can both leave." Naraku growled getting up "You better take your wench now before I rip her to parts." Naraku threatened Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Naraku started to argue. Kagome backed away and ran to her room changed into more comfortable clothes. She threw off her clothes and changed into a tee and sweatpants then grabbed her purse.

'My mom's coming anyway..I don't know what I was thinking...I can't run away I already feel homesick I can't live with these people anyway...obviously none of us are mature enough to live on our own. I had no reason to leave my home anyway!' Kagome thought crying a bit. Half of her didn't want to leave but the other wanted to run in her mom's arms and cry.

The whole leaving thing she can blame on the guys as pay back but right now she just wanted dare I say it her mommy. 'Some things my mom can just fix right up for me...ugh I'm going to be on punishment for like a year or three...she can be crazy at times.' she thought packing her things 'Maybe me and Inuyasha aren't ready for a relationship because I am not doing a long distance one. He might cheat or I might...cheat.' it wasn't long before her bags were packed she pulled out her cell and called for a cab it's the same one that dropped them off.

She looked in her wallet after she called the cab "Crap 5 bucks what can I get a cab with that! I really need a job." she mumbled to herself she heard the guys yelling she rolled her eyes and wrote a note: _Hey I'm leaving just like you wanted I knew I wouldn't be able to stay long anyway so it doesn't really matter  
So I called a cab and I'll meet my mom at the airport _

_Love, (love doesn't go to Naraku bwhaha no luv 4 u!)_

_Kagome (duh who else you idiots.)_

She put the note on the door took thirty from Inuyasha then ran back to her note:_p.s. Yasha I borrowed 30 i only had 5 i seriously need a job :) bye._

Then walked out the front door to the lobby waiting for the cab. Inuyasha stormed off to his room then saw the note and read it in front of them "Bwhaha no love for you then she put a line with a heart." Inuyasha said Sesshomaru took it "Exclamation mark you baka." he said rolling his eyes an read the rest out loud. "You just got robbed." he said "It's not called robbery if she told me and if it was she's the worst burglar ever." Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm gonna call." he said worried. She didn't answer her phone but he heard the ring so he knew she was still in the building plus her smell was strong. He ran downstairs to see Kagome sitting on a bench outside on the phone. "Hey mom I'll meet you at the airport." she said playing with her hair and wiping her nose.

"Okay then do you have your pepper spray?" Kimiko asked in a motherly way. Kagome sighed "Yea and a shotgun."

"Oh don't be sarcastic with me I'm not in the mood. Well I have to go I will see you at the airport."

"Bye mom."

"Goodbye baby." she said they hung up.

**With Souta!**

Souta was laying on the couch watching t.v. drooling a little then was startled by a door bell. He groaned and stretched then opened the door to see Petey he was wearing tight black pants a black tight t that had a splatter style on it and a black and gray scarf. "Hello Souta I'm bored-" he started Souta slammed the door in his face and walked back to his couch and drooled over the girls on t.v.

Petey looked through the window and muttered something about men being lazy bastards oh did I mention he has pink lipstick and eye liner and mascara on? Oh no? Well he does. He could be mistaken for a girl. He crawled in through his window and walked to the living then sat on the couch. "Hiya." he cheered Souta jumped and screamed like a girl falling off the couch Petey giggled.

"How did you get inside!"

"Why I climbed through your window! And whats with the weird sign?"

"You climbed through my window!"

"Uh-huh what are we watching?"

"Don't uh huh you broke in my house I should call the police."

"It's not breaking in if I didn't break anything. And you don't have the nerve to call the police."

"Oh yea!" Souta said getting up off the floor and walking to the phone Petey grabbed his hands "You're not stronger than me so stop trying sweety calm down and lets watch t.v. what is this anyway some kind of porno?" he asked Souta looked terrified "If you ever touch me like that again I'm stabbing you." Souta said shaking Petey off. "Someone is feisty." he smiled then jumped on the couch he rested his arm on the arm rest and watched Souta watch t.v.

"Why are you looking at me look at the girls." Souta said forgetting that Petey was gay. "Yea well I think it's nasty really." Petey said.

"What kind of man are you? There are five women in bathing suits playing in the water. With awesome bodies!" Souta said getting angry Petey shrugged "I don't get whats so great oh wow they have boobs I don't think it's really a turn on for me. I don't think a woman could do anything for me anyway." he shrugged "And it's a shame on how they do that porn crap. I think all porn is wrong but who cares it's only my opinion." he said.

Souta ignored everything he was saying Petey sighed 'We'll never get to know each other with him getting boners because of the whores.' Petey thought angrily "Souta lets go somewhere please." he whined "Nooo." Souta whined back Petey turned off the t.v. "I'm your guest!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT YOU SNUCK IN HERE THROUGH MY WINDOW WHICH NOW I'VE GOT TO LOCK SO HOBO'S WONT COME IN AGAIN!" Souta yelled. "Again?" Petey asked "Sesshomaru told some hobo's to follow me home if he wanted shelter and food. Well after that same hobo has been knocking on my window saying 'I'm hungry let me in.'" Souta said imitating the old hobo's voice "When I didn't, one night he opened the window and threw stray cats at me while I was in my bed they scratched me up he yelled something about cats and bags I don't know I forgot." Souta winced and Petey tried not to laugh.

"So that's why I need to lock my windows." he said then looked at Petey's red face. He sighed "You may laugh." he said Petey busted out laughing. "Okay that's enough it's not that funny." Souta said eyes narrowing like that was suppose to scare him. "I have a question how come you look as bony as me but yet your as strong as...Inuyasha?" Souta asked. Petey rolled his eyes "You think about it.."

"I did."

"And you came up with?"

"Are you a youkai?"

"Hanyou I'm glad you finally noticed for a cutey you are sometimes, well stupid." he smiled Souta was even more uncomfortable at that awkward comment there was silence "Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Petey blushed. "Ya think?" Souta mumbled as he walked back to the couch and turned on the t.v. to what he was watching before.

"I want to go somewhere." Petey said.

"Bye." Souta said.

"Souta! Take me somewhere!" Petey whined stomping towards him he frowned giving him the puppy dog face. "My siblings killed my feelings I hate them so much I'll get them all...REVENGE!" Souta said standing up "What does that have to do with us?"

"Hm...nothing..." Souta said scratching his head.

"So there's an us!" Petey said smiling.

"NO!" Souta yelled grossed out.

"But you just agreed!" Petey teased.

"You can't trick me into a gay relationship how dumb do you think I am!" Souta said Petey rubbed his neck "Do you really want me to ans- no never mind your smart." he said then touched Souta's nose Souta whacked his hand. "Ow that hurts!" he said then slapped Souta. Souta pushed Petey out his way who by the way barely moved "If I take you somewhere will you leave me alone?" Souta grumbled.

"Duh." Petey smiled glad that he was getting his way. 'But only today I will.' Petey thought determined. "Fine." Souta grabbed his arm and they went outside "Okay we just went somewhere goodbye Petey!" Souta said then headed back to the door Petey blocked him "I'm not satisfied lets go to someones house or get something to eat you know hang out...as friends." he said then pushed Souta toward the sidewalk.

"Okay okay but i decide...we go with a big group of people I don't trust you your a little too touchy." Souta said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I like to be close...ever since that party do you think about us making out?" Petey asked.

"In my nightmares yes and if I was old enough I would've gotten so drunk that I would forget my own name." Souta said.

"You're so mean I have feelings you know!" Petey whined.

"Petey I'm sorry but I don't to tell you the truth..I'm not gay." Souta said feeling bad for him. "Well I do I couldn't stop thinking about it...lets say you never found out I was a guy would we be going out?" he asked as a couple of girls walked by and heard them and one of them was a girl that Souta liked. They were staring and giggling and pointing. "Wait no it's not like that! Ugh Petey!" Souta yelled frustrated he was blushing embarrassed but he also didn't want to hurt Petey's feelings.

Petey's just like a girl breaks down easily and Souta couldn't be as mean as he wanted. He still wanted to run up t the girl and explain 'Well I told him I was straight he'll have to get over it.' Souta thought. "Be back." he said to Petey he nodded and watched Souta run up to the girls and jealousy came over him.

"Hailey wait up!" Souta said "Souta it's okay we didn't know you were that way." one of Hailey's friends said. "Shut up I'm not gay and I wasn't talking to you." he said and tried to explain to Hailey what happened. Hailey understood and gave him her number then went to kiss his cheek but a hand blocked it. "Sorry off limits." Petey said smiling "Petey what are you doing!" Souta said glaring at him.

"You have some kind of scribble crap on your arm. That's some awful handwriting you have. Is it Hailey?" he asked. The girl looked at him like he was weird "Apparently Souta doesn't like you so why don't you do us all a favor and leave fag." one of Hailey's friends said. "Wait don't call him a fag he's still my friend. But Hailey I'm not gay!" Souta said then looked at Petey "What are you doing!" he grumbled. "Well she was all over you and I didn't want you to catch a disease."

"You keep this up and I'm ignoring you."

"Um...Souta call me when you fix...that out." Hailey said and they walked away. "I hate my life." Souta muttered and started walking towards Kohaku's house. "Souta I'm sorry I don't know what came over me..I guess I got jealous." Petey said innocently.

**With Kagome!**

"Kagome where are you trying to go?" Inuyasha asked sitting on the bench by her. "Home." Kagome replied looking down at her flip flops.

"Why?" Inuyasha said staring at her hands.

"Because didn't you read the note?" Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha.

"I knew you were sensitive but come on. One fight and you want to leave?" he said.

"I'm scared." she said looking down "Naraku wont do anything." he said trying to reassure her by rubbing her back she rested her head on his shoulder. "Plus I want my mom." she frowned. "Seriously?" Inuyasha said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up your not helping go away!" she said and pushed him away he almost fell off the bench He grabbed her and pulled her closer "I don't want you to go."

"Yea like you care you perv." she said then looked around it was getting dark. To her it felt like the longest day ever. "Why shouldn't I care?" he asked looking at his hands. "Because you're a nasty perv." she muttered he looked back over at her "I was always like that and that doesn't mean I don't care I don't know what baka told you that. And if I didn't. Would I ask you to live with me and stand up for you like that? If I didn't care then I would've never saved you from that guy." Inuyasha said.

"Sesshomaru saved me." Kagome said correcting him.

"I helped." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Plus your the one who got me into that situation." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha.

"That's not the point I meant the time when we were at the party!" Inuyasha was getting angry.

"Oh yea when we met that guy he was nice I wonder what happened to him." Kagome said reminiscing.

"Yea he was. I don't know what hap- wait stop changing the subject I care!" he said confused and frustrated Kagome smiled and kissed him "I know you do but I have to go home." she said leaning on him. He frowned "Why?" he asked rubbing her hair.

"Because I want my school my mom my little brother my friends well you know my life back." Kagome whined.

"Make new ones here!" Inuyasha said.

"I can't make a new mom or little brother." Kagome said rolling her eyes.

"Visit." Inuyasha said like this should be obvious. Her cab came driving by at that time and the driver honked his horn impatiently.

"Sorry but I'm leaving." she said smiling then got up from the bench. Inuyasha walked her to the cab and let her go. "To the airport?" a voice asked there was a guy in the passenger's seat in black like the driver. "Yes." she said and something told her to get out the cab. The more they drove the more she felt the danger "Um you missed the turn." she said nervously. "We know chloroform her Ralph." the driver said "Ah damn!" Kagome yelled frustrated then was knocked by the chloroform.

* * *

**_Lol I'm done! Next chapter will be all about Sesshomaru and Souta's lives I'll get back to Kagome later :) Thats right I'm leaving poor Kagome with the crazy men. Why would I do that?_**

**_BECAUSE IT'S MY DAM STORY THATS WHY!_**

**_P.S. READ AND REVIEW!_**


	16. whats going on

**_hey people I'm finally typing chap sixteen i was busy with graduation and bond fires so now I'll try to finish it today if i don't oh well :)

* * *

_**

Kimiko was still waiting at the airport for her daughter who was an hour late "Lady you gotta go home the airport closes early." a janitor said "What kind of airport closes at nine!" she yelled frustrated yanking strands of her hair "And ma'am stop doing that I was wandering were the hairs were coming from!" said the janitor.

"Where's Kagome!" Kimiko said looking at her phone.

"I don't know who that is ma'am just please GO HOME." the janitor said ready to push her out with his mop. "I'll call Inuyasha he ought to know." she said ignoring him and dialed his number "Don't make me call security ma'am." the janitor said.

"For what standing!" Kimiko said "Hello?" Inuyasha answered sounding depressed "Hey where's Kagome?" Kimiko asked worried.

"Isn't she with you?" Inuyasha said.

"No she's an hour late so you mean she's not with you?" she asked chewing her nails. "No she got in the cab and they drove off." he said "Well where is Kagome! Inuyasha come and pick me up now!" Kimiko freaked out he hung up on her and ran to the airport. Sesshomaru was upstairs leaning on the living room wall bored Kagome was exciting. "An amusement park is open lets go mess with the kids." Naraku said.

"You sound like a pedophile you know that right?" Sesshomaru said getting up "Well I meant bully." Naraku shrugged "Or mess with there minds."

"You're weird." he said then walked to the door "So we're going?" Naraku said looking over at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah nothing else better to do." Sesshomaru grumbled they appeared at the gate in miasma knocking out a couple of people around them stepped over them and bought tickets to go in. Sesshomaru looks around and see's a whole bunch of kids running around one was slobbing and tugging at his leg saying "I have to go potty." he whined "Get off me I don't even know you go to your mom kid." Sesshomaru said kicking him off his leg the kid went flying across the park. He saw pee coming out as he flew because the kid was so scared.

"See now wasn't that fun?" Naraku smirked Sesshomaru rolled his eyes "Lets just walk around and go home." he said a kid came off a ride bumped into Naraku and threw up on his black pants. "I'm sorry...I WANNA GO AGAIN!" the kid yelled a woman came out of line and wiped his pants "I'm sorry she gets motion sickness and vomits easily but yet she loves roller coasters she can be weird Riiko go and apologize to him."

"I already did nothing else to say see ya!" the kid smiled and ran back in line "That little brat you should watch your kids woman." The lady stood Naraku growled shaking her off his leg. The lady stood up and nagged him.

"Hey watch who your talking to or I'll have her do it again and shove this towel full of through up down your throat." she threatened "Plus that's my sister not child I would never claim that as mine!" she said poking his chest "And look here mister if you ever call my little sister a name again I'll give you the badest wedgie you ever had."

Naraku chuckled "That was mature am I suppose to be scared of you?" he asked bending down (note: girl is about 5''2 Naraku is about 6''7)

"Try me!" she said Sesshomaru pulled her back "Your sister is bullying some poor girl." he said she turned and stared at him he raised his eyebrow "It's rude to stare you know." he said she stepped back and tripped he caught her and pulled her up then walked away with Naraku behind him "I'm Komi!" she yelled after him he glanced back "Sesshomaru." he said she smiled.

"Looks like you got a lover." Naraku said taking a kids cotton candy ate some hated it then threw it back at the kid. "That wasn't necessary." Sesshomaru said. "Your being childish."

"We are at an amusement park and how come you had the nerve to call me a pedophile when you were just flirting with the little rude one?" Naraku said looking at the children scream and laugh on the rides. "Sesshomaru does not flirt." he said Inuyasha and Kimiko ran behind them "Where is Kagome!" she yelled "How did you know we were here!" Sesshomaru said a bit freaked out to see Kimiko.

"Inuyasha followed the miasma and we saw people passed out at the gate and knew you two were here." she explained "Yeah well did Kagome come with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No idiot she left you watched her leave." Sesshomaru said "You know Kagome's slow she probably gave the cab wrong directions to the airport. You should have went with her." Naraku said "That wouldn't help he's dumber than her." Naraku said. "Oh shut up this is all your fault." Kimiko said pointing at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha "How could you let her out of sight when you know that guy is out to get her!" she yelled.

"Wait you let her out of your sight when she came with us." Sesshomaru said defending himself. "So that's not the point she was in her room the point is she's gone and no one knows where she is and she's not answering her cell phone. Oh and what did I tell you about your collars! Put them down you three look like Italian mobsters." she said fixing there collars she touched Naraku's and he growled.

"Don't you growl at me mister respect your elders." she said pinning the collar down. "There you go neat and tidy oh Inuyasha you have a smudge on your cheek let me get it." she said licking her finger "Stop it!" he said pushing her away by her face. "Oh what is wrong with me trying to straighten you out! You look like bums." she said fighting Inuyasha's hand "Stop it!" he yelled.

"All of you pull up your pants and tuck in your shirts Naraku button up your shirt all the way stop trying to show off your body." Kimiko yelled.

"FOCUS!" Inuyasha yelled holding her shoulders "We have to find Kagome you go home we'll take care of it." he said.

_**WITH SOUTA-KUN!**_

"When are you going home?" Souta asked they ended up back at Kohaku's house. "My mom's not home remember." he said "Why are you being mean to her?" Kohaku asked Souta smiled "Yeah Souta why are you so mean to me?" Petey asked with puppy dog eyes. "Maybe you and Kohaku should go out." Souta suggested Petey frowned "But I like you."

"Don't worry about him he can be a jerk it's past his bedtime." Kohaku said smiling Petey giggled which freaked Souta out a little. "So you wanna go out baby." Kohaku asked "What kind of pick-up line is that?" Petey said disappointed. "When are you leaving?" Souta asked "I dunno my mom said she'd come and pick me up or one of my sisters would come." Petey said.

"How many brothers did you have?" Kohaku asked.

"None I have all sisters actually 5 sisters we use to do each others makeup when we were little." Petey say twirling his hair with his finger.

"No wonder you're gay." Souta mumbled Kohaku didn't hear him and sat by Petey "But do you like me?"

"I have to know you to like you." he said Souta chuckled and went to the fridge he made a sandwich and peeked over to the living room and saw them making out. "Hey Petey you want a sandwich." he yelled from the kitchen "Oh your busy."

"Petey's a boys name."

"Duh Kohaku." Souta said. Petey smiled at Kohaku's face he didn't like him anyway. Kohaku got up and ran away to wash out his mouth he felt dirty. "Oh I do want one but I'm a veggie person no meat and I hate calories."

"That's a shame your more girly than my sister." he smiled "Well she is on the rough side she punches hard."

"Tell me about it she's like a man and your like a woman it's weird you to should switch or date."

"Can I do your hair Souta?" he asked walking in Souta shook his head no "But its a mess." he said touching his hair "Your so cute don't ruin it by letting your hair be all messy you look like you just rolled out of bed." he said frowning then tapping his lip thinking. "It's gonna stay as is and I like it. Now leave it alone." Souta said wiggling out of Petey's grip then ran.

"But if I just comb it I mean good gracious look at it it's like someone beat the crap out of you and it's never seen a comb in it's life let me do it!" Petey said chasing him with a comb Souta ran while eating his sandwich "NO! Get away from me you fag!"

"Ugh I don't want to do this but you made me do it!" Petey said then lifted his hand making Souta stop and float in mid air. "Put me down!" he yelled. "Not until you calm down."

"I'm not a kid put me down now! Now! Now! Now!" he yelled Petey rolled his eyes "Yea so now your a grown man who has frequent temper tantrums?" Souta crossed his arms 'I hang out with Kags to much.' he thought "Yeah well speaking of Kaggers when is she coming back I miss her so much." Petey said dropping Souta on his face ran sat on him and attacked his hair. Apparently Petey can read minds...

"Ow easy with the comb!" Souta yelled while trying to wiggle out of Petey's man grip again.

"Your naps are coming out!" Petey yelled holding him down with his weight to Souta it felt like a car fell on him. "I can't breathe get off." Souta whined. "Okay I will but if you run I'll hurt you so bad you'll cry. Seriously your such a baby." he said Kohaku walked in the hallway and saw them in an awkward position. Souta was on his hands and knees looking up and Kohaku and Petey was on his butt rocking back and forth. (his comb was being eaten by Souta's hair so he was trying to pull it out)

"Uh...should...should I come back at another time?" he said looking away and confused. "It's not what it looks like!" Souta said standing Petey came up with him struggling to gently take the comb out. "Looked like you were gettin' busy in my hallway." Kohaku said scratching his head. "I didn't know you were that way." he said looking at Souta reconsidering the thought of asking him to stay over.

"Shut up I was doing his hair." Petey said then yanked out the comb. "Souta is 100 percent straight trust me I know." he said rolling his eyes. "You should know what he thinks about that slut we saw on the street on our way to go out somewhere or your house I forget which one."

"Her name is Hailey not slut nor tramp." Souta grumbled. "That's an ugly name." Petey said. "So is Petey." Souta mumbled.

"My real name is Pete my friends call me Petey and you admitted to that one girl that I'm your friend." He said.

"Um you know it's getting pretty late maybe we should hurry up catch a movie you guys go back home and me be here before my sis or dad comes back." Kohaku said Petey went to the door "Okay!" he smiled they all walked out to the movies. When the moviesqw1qqwe56S`1F out a couple of guys from school came up to Kohaku. "You owe us money kid." he said he was a 8th grader.

"I don't even know you." he said "Look kid just give us the money and we'll spare you and your friend beatings." the "leader" said. Petey pushed him (Kohaku) aside "Leave my friend alone he didn't do anything to you so I suggest you leave." he said in a calm casual. "I'm not afraid to hit a girl."

"Who cares I'm not a girl you filthy human." he said eyes red giving him an evil smile his face was shadowed he put his hand around the guys neck. Gripping it then chuckled "I suggest you leave your presence disgust me." he growled apparently he had dumb friends. "Hey you fag put him down!" yelled one of the "leader's" friends then tried to punch him Petey dodged and they punched Souta.

Souta was knocked out Petey growled and kicked the guy who punched him and the boy flew the other two watched him fly and looked back at Petey. "Freak come on Trever!" one yelled running the one called Trever ran after him the "leader's" face was purple "Please let me go."

"Apologize to the slayer." he said dropping him "And don't run I can easily catch up with you."

"What slayer!" the boy said coughing. "Him baka!" Petey said pointing at Kohaku who was amazed his jaw was open and eyes wide spit was poured out his mouth Petey mouthed "Ew!" he mouthed.

"Kohaku?" Trever asked confused.

"Yes baka!" Petey yelled, he hung around Kagome a bit too much.

"Why are you calling me a cow in Spanish? Why not just use English?" Trever asked falling in

"Just apologize!" he growled annoyed the boy almost pooped himself when he saw the fangs. "Okay Kohaku I'm sorry!" he said then got up and ran Petey turned to Souta who was unconscious. "A shame he's not as strong as his miko sister." he said sighing then closed Kohaku's mouth. "A fly might fly in there." he smiled Kohaku wiped his mouth "Your a youkai?"

"No I'm a mutant from the underworld." he said sarcastically. "Really?" Kohaku asked "Are you serious of course not baka I'm a hanyou!" Petey yelled people stopped and looked at him "Awkwarrrd." The guy who sells the tickets behind the booth said he was actually enjoying the whole fight. Petey picked up Souta throwing him over his shoulder. "Come on Kohaku you got to get home right?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Uh yea...thanks for standing up for me but I could have handled it myself."

"No problem I don't know how to get to his house from the movies could you show me?" he asked "I hope he doesn't fart." he mumbled because Souta wasn't exactly a gentlemen. "N-ahhh too late." Souta said then went back to being unconscious. "Weirdo." Petey mumbled then Kohaku dropped them off at Souta's house Petey slept on the couch as Souta was snoring like a bear on his bed.

_**WITH THE GUYS AND STUFF!**_

"Okay Inuyasha your coming with me Sesshomaru Toga is bringing you some girl named Melody and why is that girl staring this way?" Kimiko asked looking straight at the girl. It was Komi she blushed then turned to run but hit a pole then fell embarrassed. "Are you going to be okay?" Kimiko yelled Komi put her thumb up with a weak smile. "Are you sure you hit the pole pretty hard Naraku please go help her." she said politely.

Naraku sighed and walked towards her looked at her then the pole examining it "Don't worry the pole's fine just a little dent." he said back she growled and he chuckled amused at her "growling"

"You just keep testing my patience Komi." he said "Naraku Takashi! You help her up be a gentlemen what is wrong with you!" Kimiko yelled. "So you guys are from Japan or something?" Komi asked. "Aren't you brilliant." Naraku mumbled she was like another Kagome. Sesshomaru walked over and helped her up since Naraku was just going to talk to her. "Ah uh thanks." Komi said embarrassed.

"You have a bruise." he said looking at her forehead. "Okay no time for chit chat you may call your friend later Sesshomaru right now focus on the problem!" Kimiko said coming over Inuyasha stood casually behind her. "Don't worry Kagome will be fine." Sesshomaru said "Like you care." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha you got high while I went in there and got her." he said rubbing his head frustrated. "AND YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If I took you I would've dropped Kagome." Sesshomaru said annoyed.

"You care about Kagome then you do your own little brother?" Inuyasha asked with big puppy dog eyes Sesshomaru clenched his fist "Half brother and apparently yes. You should too."

"I do but-" he said Kimiko hit them both "Stop arguing you Yasha lets go now I swear you two are like children." Kimiko said going on in Japanese on how childish they were as she dragged Inuyasha to the front for a cab. Naraku put his hands in his pockets "That amused me for about nine seconds."

"That dumb hanyou." Sesshomaru murmured. "He's going to screw everything up." he sighed "Awe is the great Sesshomaru worried about his little baby Kagome?" Naraku teased amused again Komi was just listening 'So he has a thing for this Kagome chick? That's not fair I want him!' she thought turning red "Why are you still here onna?" Sesshomaru said. She was still caught up in how to steal him away by time she payed attention they were long gone.

"Ugh how rude!" she yelled then kicked a pole.

Inuyasha packed his bags and went home Kimiko called search party for Kagome.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL!

Inuyasha was stressed out all day "Hey they're gonna find her don't worry." Miroku said trying to cheer him up Inuyasha was leaning on a tree pissed that he wasn't out there looking for her. His dad made him go back to school and he can't leave the house for being so stupid in thinking he could leave and to make sure he doesn't run off Izaiyo picks him up from school. They just made that deal when Kimiko dropped him off.

"How the hell would you know." Inuyasha grumbled Sango came over crying "I heard about Kagome is she okay." she asked soon all of Kagome's friends came over and surrounded him. "He doesn't know and he's a little stressed right now so lets stop talking about her." Miroku said Sango and Ayame got all dramatic (Sango and Ayame are in drama just sayin...) "Oh dear Lord what's with everyone taking Kagome why not Rin!" Sango said one hand on her forehead and the other pointing at Rin. "HEY!" Rin said hands on her hips.

Inuyasha walked away from the group with his head down blaming himself for not being there again. "Oh hey Inuyasha sorry about your sister being lost in all if you ever need comforting you can always call me." Kikyou said hugging her books giving him a seductive smile. "And why the hell would I want to talk to you!" he snapped she jumped at the random yelling. "Calm down babe I'm sorry Naraku was a fling he meant nothing to me." she said trying to rub his face he grabbed her wrist pulling her up to his height.

"Don't come ask for anything like that at this time or any other time apology not accepted. And wench lose my number." he growled then dropped her pushing through the crowd of spectators "Ah!" Kikyou in pain after he dropped her "My wrist it hurts I think he sprained it." she said crying. Some kid took her to the infirmary.

"You're okay here's some ice how did you hurt your wrist hun?" Ms. Schwerling asked, she's the school nurse, Kikyou fake cried again. "Well I was just trying to comfort a boy name Inuyasha and he yanked me by my wrist and thrown me to the ground. I-I was just trying to be kind." she said sniffing.

Ms. Schwerling gasped in shock "Oh you poor thing go report it to the principle. He'll have a talk with this Inuyasha character."

"Why I don't want to be mean..." Kikyou said hiding her small evil smile. "No it's okay sweety what he did was wrong." she said reassuring her. "Well okay if it's the right thing to do." Kikyou left practically skipping towards the principles office when she spotted Sango. Kagome's best friend. "Hey Sango whatever happened to that Kagome girl?" she asked smiling.

"Like I know and why are you so happy it's creeping me out." She said closing her locker holding her books tight. "No reason." She said in a small giggle she had a plan.

Meanwhile!

Inuyasha was on his way to class when his cell phone rung. "Hello?" he asked putting his books on the table not caring if the teacher was gonna see him. "Wassup Yasha guess where I'm going!" a really familiar voice asked.

"KAGOME!" he yelled in the phone. "YES!" she yelled back. "Inuyasha!" the teacher yelled. "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled back at him. "GET OFF THE PHONE." the teacher yelled back. "WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING!" Kagome yelled. "HOLD ON!" Inuyasha said. "OKAY!" she replied. The teacher walked up to him standing next to his desk. "SO someone wants to be a rebel first you skip school then have phone calls in class." the teacher said.

Kikyou walked in with a bright pink noticeable bandage around her wrist. People started whispering "Hey didn't Inuyasha do that to her?"  
"Yeah and then he called her a slut."  
"I heard he molested her then broke her wrist when she refused him."  
"Poor girl."  
"What a jerk."

Inuyasha's eye twitched rapidly. "Look he's going back psycho." a student said "I have a pass." Kikyou said taking her seat next to Inuyasha then looked over at him sneaking an evil smile. Then mouthed 'No one rejects Kiki.' Inuyasha growled annoyed.

"I gotta take the call." Inuyasha said ignoring everyone now. "YOU SUCK AT THE GUESSING GAME! I'M GOING TO JAPAN!" Kagome yelled. "Stop yelling." he said.

"OH WE'RE NOT YELLING ANYMORE?" she asked. "NO! STOP!" he yelled back. "Shh you're so loud Inuyasha my dad and that weird guy can hear you is that old guy yelling at you Mr... well I forgot his name." she said relaxed.

"GO TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!" the teacher yelled at him. "Would you stop yelling in my ear I'm on the phone!" Inuyasha said. "Maybe I should call back later you're at school right?" she said.

"No stay on the phone Kimiko went psycho and has every policeman searching for you why the hell didn't you call mom!" Inuyasha said.

"Are you ignoring me! That's it I'm getting a hall monitor." the teacher said frustrated. "Would you shut up I'm on the phone!" Inuyasha yelled at the teacher. "Inuyasha Taisho I want you out of my classroom that you are disrupting." he said the students ignored it awhile ago and went to copying notes down from the board. "What are-" he started.

"Will Inuyasha Taisho and Kikyou Takashi please come to the principles office thank you." the intercom said. The teacher hung up Inuyasha's phone put it in his pocket and pointed towards the door. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left behind Kikyou "So the brat is okay?" Kikyou asked. "Don't talk to me." Inuyasha said in deep thought. 'She sounds happy I guess I shouldn't worry. But what if they're making her sound like that...why is she going to Japan?' he thought trying to figure out what he could do.

* * *

**_Sorry for taking forever on this but here it is so read and review please._**

**_NEH HEH!_**


	17. Running sucks

**_ELLO!! Arn't you glad chapter 17 has arrived! Anyway I don't know were2 stop I think I'll do 20 chaps then I'll be all done and stop this nonsense!!  
_**

**_I WANT TO KILL PEOPLE IN MY CHAPTERS SO I VOW TO KILL WHOEVER I PLEASE SO HA! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I DONT CARE SO BLEEHHHHHHHH!!_**

**_Some Japenise words I might be using and for those who don't know these simple ones here!!_**

**_okama... crossdresser something like that_**

**_bento... lunch_**

**_baka... idiot_**

**_Kami ...God_**

**_You know I read like my stories and they all seem so stupid especially this one lol but w/e I'll keep writing til' 20 definitly!_**

Inuyasha was sent home and was suspended for two days he didn't care because it gave him time to think about what happenned to Kagome. Then his cell phone rang again. "Hello?" he said dully.

"It's after school right? Sorry for calling during class haha I feel bad so what are you up to Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm suspended why are you going to Japan?" he asked quickly.

"You're suspeneded because of me right? Im sorry I just wanted to call you because I felt bad on the way I left. You looked pissed off." she said quietly more like whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" Inuyasha asked. "Huh? Oh, sorry I was wondering off into space I'm fine I'm with my dad and some guy. I already told you that, can you please tell my friends I'm okay."

"Your still not answering my question." he grumbled getting annoyed Kagome laughed nervously "I don't know why myself but I feel safe because I'm with dad but the guy who's with us seems a little strange to me."

"How?"

"He keeps licking his lips and hugging me and my dad and smells like coconuts I hate coconuts. And is always laughing this ugly annoying laugh like you regret telling a joke after you hear it." she said sitting in the bathroom of the strange man's jet. "Kagome you've been in there for a while come out please." the wierdo called out. "Coming just hold on." she yelled back.

"Let me speak to your dad." Inuyasha said not believing she was okay. "Kay but my dad doesn't know either."

"Well thats dumb only the wierd guy knows?"

"Guess so, 'hey you my friend wants to talk to you.'" she said walking out the bathroom tossing the phone to her dad 'Friend.' Inuyasha thought and growled a little then hung up the phone angry at what she called him.

Izaiyo walked up to his room and knocked on the door "Inuyasha it's your mom open up we need to talk." she said. "It's open." he said laid back on his bed then lifted his head at an attempt to get up. 'To much work to get up.' he thought dropping his head.

"Dear why did you abuse Kikyou?"

"She was whispering crap in my ear I pushed her off me Kikyou exaggerated the story." he said closing his eyes ignoring her now. "Well then I'm not so sure....you do have anger issues at times honey maybe you sprained her wrist on accident. But you don't have to be so mean and call her a slut and a whore she has feelings just like any other girl." she said sitting on his bed and made a whole speech on how to treat women with respect.

"Kagome's in Japan." he said letting her know he didn't listen to a word she just said.

**With the Higurashi's XD**

Souta was playing basketball with Kohaku while Petey was there disturbing cheerleader to other guys they thought it was hott because they thought he was a girl. But Souta and Kohaku knew better and shivered everything they saw him kick or jump showing his frilly underwear. "Okama." Souta mumbled then had a shoe thrown at his head extra hard. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!" Petey yelled.

"Kohaku's the one who called you an okama not me!!" Souta yelled then Petey punched both of them "Okama my ass!" he yelled beating them up. Kohaku and Souta limped back to the court crying a little. "We should tell everyone about the he/she." Kohaku said out of breath. "You little girls done gettin' beat up?" Some of the high schoolers said. "These kids bothering you?" one of them said.

Souta rolled his eyes "Petrisha's a m-" he started Kohaku covered his mouth. "Lets leave them alone with "Petrisha" kay." he said smiling and they quickly limped home.

"Hey boys were's Petey he said he'll help me with redecorating Kagome's room." Kimiko said giving them lemonade smiling. "What the hell happened to you?" Souta said drinking his lemonade she smacked the back of his head. Which made Souta choke violently "Oh Kami! Stop over reacting don't gulp your drinks and this would've never happened look at you hunny." she said then looked over at Kohaku.

"Kagome's getting married! I'm turning her room to an office room or maybe even petey's room since his mom isn't suit to be a mother it's like having an extra daughter." She said clasping her hands together excited "Inuyasha purposed?" Kohaku asked. "Oh no no no there not getting married a buisness man in Japan he has very high status and is a charming gentleman. He can protect her and provide for her and Japan is so far from America no more bulliying from that silly gang." she smiled.

Kohaku helped Souta cough up his drink "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!!" he yelled rubbing his throat. "Just put something warm on your throat you'll be fine." she said then murmmured "Dramaqueen." Kohaku stood up and stretched. "Thanks Ms.H for the drinks but I gotta go my mom is waiting up for me bye Souta." he said then left. "Did you tell Kagome this or even Inuyasha?" Souta asked.

"Inuyasha will understand the circumstances plus I need to pay some bills I'm deep in debt." she said tapping her chin. Souta stared at his mom in awe she didn't tell them anything she was so happy no one suspected it. "How long where you planning this?" Souta asked. "Ever since chapter four, we put it in action when she was attacked. His name is Arashi Oomaru." she smiled. "Thats a strange name I kinda feel sorry for Kagome." Souta said.

Kimiko looked over at him confused "Why he's a success!" she said over excited. "Yea all that's great but your moving her to a whole nother country no freinds nor family and she's going to marry a complete stranger at a young age how old is he anyway?" he asked

"He's 20 years old and her father is with her of course."

"Mom you don't get it dad doesn't even count she barely knows him anyway you don't know if this guy is a sicko or not. And have you evr conscidered her feelings I bet you havn't if you ask me it was a cowerdly descision." he said getting off the couch his mom slapped him. "I fear of what kind of man he might be everyday! And yes I did consider that but it's whats best for her you don't even understand your only 13! Don't you dare talk to me like I'm just giving her away all willy nilly!" she yelled standing.

'Willy nilly?' Souta thought then looked away. "Gomen." he said then went to the kitchen. "When did Souta get wise?" Kimiko mumbled flopping back down on the couch sighing. Souta jumped on the couch beside her scaring the crap out of her "I TOLD YOU I WAS BRIGHT HA! IN YOUR FACE TIME FOR THE VICTORY DANCE!!" he yelled then did the cabage patch.

"Baka! Get off my couch!"

"Can't hear you to buisy dancing!"

Kimko pulled him down and slapped his neck he laughed and ran to his room. She chased after him because his shoes stained her white couch. There was a mud print of the bottom of his shoe.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha kicked his mom out his room and called Kagome "Hello this is boom shaba of shabalala." Kagome said at the airport waiting for there cab playing with her suitcase. "Hey boom were are you now?" he asked curiously.

"I know that voice your Kouga right your text messages have way too much detail."

"What?"

"Oh wait nevermind sorry Yasha I'm in Japan at le aiport waiting for my cab it's packed here I mean we're eeevrywhere!" she laughed looking around. "Apparently my dad said that he had Harold call me two days ago you know the call with the old lady and the rash. He was actually trying to pronounse Higurashi and they say I'm slow."

"Who's Harold?"

"The strange man on the plane is Harold."

"Strange man wierd name fits."

"Oi hottie's 3:00!" she smiled watching three guys walking buy. "Although since we're in Japan I may be like hours off haha."

"It's like you forgot who you're talking to."

"Not like I'm cheating on you babe I'm just looking." her dad took her phone "Who is this?" he asked Inuyasa heard Kagome in the background "Dad give it back it's my phone!"

"I'm her boyfriend who is this?" he asked even though he already knew. "I'm her father you should know that you two are no longer dating she has a fiancee." he said then hung up and handed the phone back to Kagome.

"Why did you lie to him?" she asked angrily. "I didn't lie your fiancee has send us a cab you will be staying at his place for now on away from those dangerous thugs in America."

"I was away from them when I was in New Jersey! You can't do this how dare you I calling mom!" she yelled then was about to dial her moms number. "Sesshomaru told us about the chase on your way there. And it's too late to call mom." he said in a wierd dark voice.

"YOU KILLED MOM!!" she yelled standing on the bench. "Kagome get down now!" her dad said firmly looking around and yanked at her legwarmers. She plopped down and hung up the phone. "I didn't kill your mom! I'm saying that your mother agreed to it it's whats best for you." he said.

"You can't do this I'm not marrying some stranger." Kagome said astonished.

(oh yeah I used a big word the right way!! look at me all growed ups!)

"Ah and there he is now darling in the white suit and black sunglasses." the strange wierdo guy (Harold) said looking in his direction. Her dad smiled and held her hand and stood "Stand." he said Kagome obeyed and looked around trying to find a way to escape wierdo guy waved and the man in the white suit walked over.

"Ah Higurashi-chan is this the one?" the white suit big shot guy said with a small smile Kagome looked like a kid with her plaid red and black mini skirt with black leg warmers. A red happy bunny shirt that said 'It's so cute the way you think I'm listening' with her pigtails in two big black and red bows. (thats gangster right there lol)

"Yes she'll change later Kagome this is ." he said she nodded his away and looked away, her dad nudged her arm "Ouch gomen. Hi ."

"My dear fiancee may call me Arashi-kun." his smile got bigger "I'm not your fiancee I don't even know you dad please take me home." Kagome said starting to cry. "We talked about that your not going home your staying here til' the police track them down until then you are his fiancee." he said holding hr arm she shook him off "Don't you think your taking things to far! I'll have other people take care of that just take me home I don't want to be in Japan."

"You are home my dear." Mr. Oomaru said her dad put her bags down and turned walking away Kagome was speechless watching him walk away she wanted to kick him down take the jet and run. But she couldn't even move all she could do was cry sighed Mr. Oomaru mumbled "Ungrateful twit." under his breathe "Come Kagome-kun."

"It's..." she said coldly and tossed her suitcase at what was to be the butler or somethin. "I'm not an ungrateful twit obviously you don't like me so why don't you please take me back to my fathers jet." she said.

"I own you so don't give me any trouble kid just come on I don't want to make this difficult for you." he said in a somewhat polite way Kagome ran and he send his assistant after her.

She was persistant and was detremined to go home but the assistant was right on her tail for someone with tiny legs and pumps she sure could run. 'Dangit!' she thought turned and punched him "Leave me alone!" she yelled then felt excited for doing it smiled and ran 'Is this what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru feels when they punch someone? It's it's exciting!' she thought then spotted the jet and got on hoping she was on before her dad was.

She hid in the plae where they were suppose to put the suitcases at. No one noticed her until they landed back in her state she tried to sneak but her dad caught her so she ran again. And it hurt like hell try being cramped up for hours and dashing off after that. She caught a bus just in time paid and watched her dad curse after her. "WOOOHOOO! High five!" she yelped at an old lady.

The old lady frowned "You hooligan stay away from me!"she said hugging her purse "Thats a first." Kagome smiled proud of her new name (such a geek lol) she was dropped off a block away from the Taisho's smilin she walked there giddy and out of breathe from the thrill then it started to rain like pour down. She made it to the house out of breathe then rang the doorbell Inuysha opened it "I-I-mmmm a a hooli...gan oh...yeah!" she said feeling light headed a little.

Then threw up on his moms tulips obviously too much excitement. "I was gonna hug you but never mind." he said stepping back "You okay?"

"Still not use to flying and running." she said coughing a little then wiped her mouth with her sleeve thn hugged him extra tight crying "Whats wrong." he whisperd "I'mnotgoinghomeeveragaintheywereabouttomakememarrysomeoldguy!" she whined in a language he could barley understand. "Uh yea well your fine now." he said rocking her side to side "You smell." he laughed lightly looking down at her. She sniffed and looked up "You're right." she said laughing with him. Bringing her out the rain into the living room.

"I'll go get a bath ready you can sleep over for tonight and how did you know I was here?" he asked as they walked towards his room. "I didn't actually think about it." she blushed smiling. "Wow." he said he prepared her bath and took out some clothes she could wear while she was in there. He took out the smallest t-shirt he had and some new boxers he never wore then threw a cover and a pillow on the floor himself.

* * *

**Its been fooooorever since I've updated i had to read the story again to know what the heck i was writing about lol. I still havn't killed anyone DANGIT!! I will soon trust me (evil laffs)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	18. Implants and boomerangs?

**It's been two years since I have updated and most likely no one will go back and refresh there memories lol. But I did promise that I'd do at least 20 chapters right?**

**I just notice that in chapter 16 that Naraku and Kikyou have the same last name heehee my bad. Here is what happened in the last 17 chapters…**

_**Inuyasha Kagome and Sesshomaru kept playing pranks on each other Inuyasha realized his feelings for Kagome. Denied them. She ran and was caught by a gang. Sesshomaru saved her with "help" from Inuyasha. He apologized more pranks were made. Inuyasha asked Kagome to live with him Sesshomaru and Naraku she agreed without thinking. While they were there they argued more than usual Kagome and Naraku hate each other btw he's a vampire. Sesshomaru has a stalker named Komi. Kagome has a fiancée in Japan but ran away and escaped to America back to Inuyasha's arms. Any questions? Well idc…On with Bubbly!**_

The next morning Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms again. 'Déjà vu eh?' she thought. She tried to scoot from his tight grip. Inuyasha half snarled and snored which creeped her out a bit. "Um okay." She said sighing. Her phone began to ring 'aye yo phone ringing. Aye yo phone ringin'

"You stupid big monkey get off of me!" She screamed frustrated she began to kick and wiggle from under him. Inuyasha's eyes popped open "Stop rubbing me pervert. I feel so violated!" He said shoving her away she rolled into the crack between the bed and the wall. "GAH! I'm stuck" she squealed. "That's what you get for rubbing my private parts! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOOOOOOOUUUUU!" He yelled running out the room.

"You bastard help me out!" Kagome said struggling then thought about what he said. "Who would rub your dirty self!" she yelled he came back in and stared at her. "Dirty?" he said. Then he pulled the bed out and let her fall hard on her arm. "GAH! OUCH! YOU DIRTY WHORE!" she yelled. It was the arm that she cut with scissors on accident. "YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON GAAAH!" she yelled in an overdramatic kind of way.

Inuyasha just walked away "You should go to the mall with me…I should probably tell Kimiko that you're back." He said dialing her number Kagome got up and attacked him. "WAIT!" she yelled punching him on his head. Inuyasha rubbed his head and tried to get his eyes to focus "What the fuck is wrong with you!" he yelled.

"Jeeze Yasha what's with the potty mouth." She said deleting her mom's number. "You will not call my mother do you understand?" She said he laughed "Am I suppose to be scared?" he said Kagome got up and got her spray bottle out her bag and started spraying him. "AH! Stop it!" he said blocking the water growling. "Bad boy! Stop growling!" she said as she continued to spray him. "Alright alright I wont call just stop sprayin meh woman!" he yelled. "Good boy." She said one hand on her hip. "Stop treating like a dog!" he said through his teeth. "Do you want me to spray you again?" Kagome threatened in a low dark voice.

"…..no" he said crossing his arms. Kagome began to pace the floors she began to think 'How am I gonna dodge my mom? Who else knows? What if dad called mom? Where is that kitten I got from Inuyasha? I wonder how it's doing…hopefully buyuo didn't claw it to death out of jealousy. Or sit on it like she did to the hamster….' "Poor kibbers suffocated by a butt" she sighed.

Inuyasha looked up at her "Wtf? What are you talking about? I was asking you what movie you want to see and your talking about kibbers being suffocated by an ass! FOCUS!" he said popping the back of her head. "Don't sexually abuse meh!" she screamed running away Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"What are you talking about? Did they do something to you? And who the hell is this fiancée guy!" Inuyasha said. Kagome heart was pounding "Well er uh you see umm…I gots an arranged marriage with the Oomaru man." She said and laughed nervously he growled. "Excuse me?"

"Uh well I'm working on it to not marry him but if it doesn't work I'll move Canada. Heh heh cause you know no one goes to Canada. If that creep finds me you're totally invited to the wedding. I mean you can be ma lova on de side you know." Kagome said with an awkward loud nervous laugh. "Who the hell is the Oomaru man?" He yelled pinning Kagome to the wall not paying attention to how rough he was treating her. "You don't know the Oomaru man?" Kagome asked.

"THE OOMARU MAN?" Inuyasha

"THE OOMARU MAN!" Kagome

"WHERE IS THE OOMARU MAN?" Inuyasha yelled.

"HE LIVES ON OTOME LANE!" Kagome yelled back. "He lives on Otome lane? Wtf?" He said confused.

(A/N: Heehee do you know the muffin man?)

**Souta and Kohaku **

"So you're sister is never coming back?" Kohaku asked looking a bit disappointed "I guess but if she does she'll come back as …" Souta said then shivered. "Ugh! What kind of name is that? Who ever that is must be ugly" Petey said popping out of no where. Souta and Kohaku jumped "Where did you come from and why are you here?" Souta asked annoyed and scared.

Petey rolled his eyes and hugged the arm of some guy that was on his arm. He was dressed like a female again. His hair was down he was wearing a pink mini skirt and a white spaghetti strap top with a pink half jacket. He was wearing white gym shoes and holding a racket. "Oh pfft. This is the park we have every right to be here." He said rubbing the tall oddly muscular boy's arm. Souta looked gave a look to Kohaku. "Poor guy I feel bad for him…" Kohaku mumbled and looked around for a ball. "Oh are you wondering who this is Souta?" Petey said giggling.

"No not at all…" Souta said knowing that Petey wouldn't get the hint anyway.

"He is my boyfriend his name is Tony. Isn't he cute?" He kept rubbing down the guys arm.

"Uh good for you?" He said scratching his head.

"He always takes me out to places and he can't keep his hands off me isn't he adorable?" Petey kept bragging on and on about him. Souta just nodded he saw Hailey on the swings in a skirt.

"Sure…" Souta really didn't care. Petey followed Souta's eyes and saw his arch enemy he snarled and shoved Souta "What was that for crazy!" Souta yelled. Petey bit his finger "Awe I'm sorry I didn't mean to shove you I was only trying to nudge you I didn't realize my strength forgive me?" Petey said in his innocent voice cocking his head to the side. Souta was confused for a second he actually looked like a cute girl. "Curse genetics."

Kohaku said then looked over by the swings. "Hailey's here. Don't you like that girl?" he asked they were both now staring her down. One of Hailey's friends tapped her and pointed to the two drooling boys. Hailey giggled and they all huddled up. "I can see her underwear..." Souta said to Kohaku "Yeah I wish I was underwear." Souta stopped and looked at Kohaku "What?"

"Huh? No I meant I wish I was her bra er uh her….boyfriend!"

"Ugh you two are pigs." Petey said then grabbed Tony "Let's go Tony! We wont listen to these idiots. Hmph." Tony shrugged "Kay baby." He said then put his hand on his butt. Not knowing that it was a boy. Souta couldn't help but laugh "Have fun Tony." He said in between laughs.

Kohaku nudged him "Hey she's coming this way man!" he said continuing his nudging. "I CAN SEE THAT!" Souta yelled shoving him. "Hey Souta." Hailey said with a flirty smile. Souta laughed like a special person "Hey Hailey." Kohaku slapped the back of us head. "He meant what's goin on baby." He said like he was actually cool. "Uh yeah um you so anyway Souta what are you doing later on today?" Hailey asked.

Petey was watching on the side violently playing tennis with poor Tony. "Umm babe can you ease up on your-AHHH!" Tony said then yelled the ball hit him right on his nipple. "GAHHHH! WHY!" he yelled. Petey gave him a cold look. "Get. Up. NOW!" he yelled his eye twitching a bit.

Petey was goin carazy. "I'm not doing anything later today at all." Souta said smiling he heard a loud grunt in the tennis courts then a loud cry. "BE A MAN! SUCK IT UP!" yelled a familiar voice. "Oh cool do you have my number or do I need to give it to me again?" Hailey asked smiling playing with her hair. "You can give it to me….YOUR NUMBER IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT NOT SEX!" Souta said frantically. "Real smooth." Kohaku said punching his arm then popped his neck. All Petey heard was sex. 'She's trying to do my man?' he thought then braking his racket. He growled/yelled out loud. Hailey fell over with a racket print on her face. "OMG! ARE YOU OKAY?" Souta yelled holding her.

She was unconscious he looked up and saw Petey over him red and growling like he was going to murder the poor girl. "You psycho you could have killed her!" He said Petey began to cry "You stupid bastard! Fuck who ever you want I don't care" he said now bawling getting Souta wet with his tears. "Hey stop and what are you talking about?" he said Kohaku shook his head and called an ambulance since no one else bothered to call.

Everyone else were to into the conversation with Souta and the oddly familiar girl in the pink. Petey started to explain through whining which made no sense to anyone. "Bwuh y-yoo swaid dat y-yooooo wa-want swex w-with h-her!" He said now hugging Souta whining in his shirt. "Stop crying your getting me wet." Souta mumbled looking away. Petey looked up at him "This is so not the time for your dirty talk! I'm in pain you idiot." He whined rubbing Souta's chest. Souta jumped back "Hailey's the one in pain! The racket is glued to her freaking face!"

'So he admits that that was dirty talk?' Petey tried to hide his smile. "Souta hold me please! My heart hurts really bad." He moaned shoving Hailey off Souta's lap and sitting on him grabbing his neck. Then he whispered in his ear "If you want boobs I can easily get them implanted for you." He said then kissed his cheek. Souta tried to get away but Petey had a grip on him. "Kohaku help meeee!" He yelled trying to crawl away.

"No one is taking you away from me Souta remember that you're mine." Petey giggled and smiled. "Your crazy! Get off me faggot!"

**Sesshomaru and Naraku**

Sesshomaru got up from watching tv and went to his room and plopped down on his bed. "Oww." he heard then jumped "Who are you? Show yourself." He demanded Rin crawled out from under the covers. "Ummm hello! We were just looking for Kagome we kept calling her and she didn't answer phone or respond to any text or emails so we were all like lets take a road trip to Jersey we got lost like five times then when we arrived we got lost again haha then we asked these cute guys with the jersey accents and he told us the way but like since his accent was strong we didn't understand at all but it was totally fun just looking at him so like we just went around in circle until we found the apartment and we were at the desk and was like wheres Kagome and he was-" Rin rambled on and on so Sesshomaru sighed covered her mouth and pushed her back down on the bed.

"The rest of you come out now and go home." he said "We're not here! Gah! Oww! What was that for!" Yumi yelled rubbing her head "You idiot he knows we're here now!" Sango said slapping her up again. "Calm down Sango!" Ayume said trying to hold her back. "This closet isn't big enough for all this movement!" Ayame screamed. "I'M GETTING CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Yuri yelled panicking. "You didn't know what that was until Rin said it!" Sango said ready to beat her to. Rin crawled off the bed and opened the closet door and they came tumbling out in pain moaning.

"Look I don't even care to know anymore Kagome is not here so get out my room as a matter a fact get out my apartment."

"Where is she then?" Ayumi asked pouting. Sesshomaru ignored her and opened the door letting them know that they should go. Yumi ran into the living room and jumped on Naraku "I WANNA STAAAAY!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!" Naraku said freaked out 'Weird human!' his beast said. Sesshomaru grabbed three random girls and threw them out the door

"You two out now." Sesshomaru said annoyed "We wont leave until we know what happened to Kagome!" Rin said looking up at Sesshomaru all determined. "I don't know nor care." he said then picked her up she held onto him "I will not let go until you tell me where my friend is!" Rin yelled hugging his neck. Sesshomaru growled and forced her down onto the floor. "Do not mess with me human." he warned Rin pee'd on herself and cried. "Way to go jerk!" Sango said holding Rin. "Clean up your piss!" Sesshomaru snarled making Rin pee on herself even more and cry even louder.

"Dude your not helping please do not have children." Naraku said while he was basically molesting Yumi. "Shut up you pedophile she's 14." Sesshomaru said pointing at Yumi. "Don't talk to him like that! Your the old one with you gray hair!" Yumi yelled hiding behind Naraku "We are so getting married." She said smiling "Yeeeah." He said then got up letting her roll off. "You should probably go back home your parents are most likely worried." He said then took out his phone and started texting Kikyou.

(A/N: Naraku's such a playa)

"Umm but I want to stay with you." Yumi said Rin was busy cleaning her pee off the floor and crying. "I want that stench out also. And stop getting your tears on the floor moron that's more to clean." Sesshomaru said then kicked her. Sango grabbed his leg "I may not like her but stop abusing girls." Sango threatened holding her ridiculously huge boomerang. From where? No one knows. She just pops it out from time to time. "What are you suppose to do with that? You think you can take me down with that?" He smiled and eyes flashed red. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! WOOOO DOGGAY!" Ayame cheered. "Don't root for Sesshomaru we're on Sango's side. KICK HIS ASS!" Yuri yelled from a reasonable distance.

"You you don't like me?" Rin said and began to cry again "Why does everyone hate meeeee!"

"Shut up." Sesshomaru said then kicked her aside Rin rolled/flew into the kitchen..."Yeeeah anyway I can do whatever I want you're going down you big dog!" Sango yelled. Sesshomaru smiled and attacked first.

**HigTashi's**

"Inuyasha open up." a familiar voice said. Inuyasha opened his door and saw Kikyou she smiled and jumped on him. "I've been thinking and I forgive you for hurting me I got your message now take off your clothes." she giggled. Kagome shoved Inuyasha aside and stomped outside the house. Inuyasha dropped Kikyou "KAGOME! GET BACK HERE NOW!" he yelled ran up with her and tackled her. "You're not going anywhere." he said. "No she's going back to Japan."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see Kimiko. "Awwwwe crap." Inuyasha said then held Kagome even tighter.


	19. Love and friendship

**Sorry guys I'm not as funny as I was as when I was 13 :( I'm a bit more mature and my writing still sucks but I did learn how to spell! Like molest I now know is spelled with an o not an a. And threw and through are to different words with different meanings that annoyed me a lot because when I read back on the chapters it seemed as if I didn't know lol. Anyway here is chapter 19 for ya. Only reason I started up again was because somebody recently favored it and I got all happy ^o^ after two years people are still reading it I am so touched! **

****Leaps with joy**

* * *

**

Higurashi and Taisho

Kagome struggled to breathe under his tight grip "Please...let...go." She said in between breaths. Inuyasha loosened his grip a bit so that she could at least breathe. "You're not taking her away again!" Inuyasha said looking up at Kimiko. Kimiko rolled her eyes "Look at least get out of the middle of the street. You'll damage someones car or cause 'em to get in an accident. Izaiyo and your father will not pay for your recklessness anymore." she said then dragged them to the side of the rode and kicked them. "Get up! You are embarrassing me!" Kimiko said yanking on Inuyasha's clothes.

"Hey lady I ain't givin' you Kagome. Who is the Oomaru? What does he want with Kagome?" He asked as he was getting up and dusting off Kagome since she was face first on the ground. Kikyou came out the house and strutted over to Inuyasha. "Why would you call me over if that is here?" she said looking at Kagome. "I was only going to talk to you! As a matter a fact that's exactly what I text you! I said we need to talk. Those exact words." He said showing her the phone then Kagome. "Well how was I suppose to know you actually meant talking it never meant that before!" Kikyou yelled now frustrated.

Kagome smiled and laughed evilly 'Stupid whore heeheehaahaahoho' she thought to herself not knowing she was laughing like that out loud. "Okay you dumped me for this freak?" Kikyou said. "You can't talk! You did freaking NARAKU OF ALL PEOPLE!" he yelled. Kimiko pushed Kikyou aside "Anyway you Kags come with me you Yasha get in that house. And you who ever you are go away. These are not suggestions just to let you all know." Kimiko said getting angry.

"No!" Inuyasha said then was accompanied by Kimikos hand across his face. She took off her shoe and started beating him on the nose. "Get in that house!" she yelled in between beatings. Inuyasha grabbed her arm "I'm being serious." he said staring down at Kimiko but she didn't really care how he felt. "Arashi Oomaru is a wealthy man that can provide for Kagome and protect her from anything that comes in her way. He can send her to one of the best private schools in the world. What can you do for her?" Kimiko asked trying to put some sense in his head.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "We can move back to that apartment or we can find them ourselves and 'take care of them' then there would be no problem. Or we can open our eyes and notice that they don't care anymore an-"

"We can trade Kikyou for me." Kagome blurted out excitedly Kikyou had already1 walked away since the conversation wasn't about her at all. "We'll lure them in with her and attack if all else fails we leave her there! It's perfect!" she yelled trying to high five Inuyasha apparently he didn't see her hand fly towards him and was smacked. "It's BRILLIANT BRILLIANT BRILLIANT I TELL YOU!" Kagome jumped up and down pumped and ready to go. "I don't see why we shouldn't" her mom agreed with an evil smile. "Are you serious?" Inuyasha said confused. "Don't grow a conscious man up boy! She was already sleezy why does it matter eh?" She asked rubbing her hand together with her mom simultaneously. He shrugged and joined them.

"Weirdo's." A skinny old lady said walking by shielding her grandchild. Inuyasha called his brother but no one answered. "Leave a message." Kagome and Kimiko said at the same time. It was starting to creep him out he was beginning to see the similarities. "Hey got a plan for the Kags situation tell Naraku and call back." he said and hung up. "What is he doing! This is important man!" Kagome said sighing dramatically. "I'm in the mood for cleaning you two follow me." Kimiko said. "Ah I got a bad back." Inuyasha said rubbing it. "I got two bad arms and my hip always pops if I move my leg a certain way." she said then demonstrated. Kimiko and Inuyasha jumped back disgusted.

* * *

**Sesshy and...Naku?**

Sesshomaru and Sango were still fighting in the living room Naraku picked up Yumi and went to his room and Rin was regaining consciousness in the kitchen. "Ah!" Yuri yelled biting her fingers Sesshomaru was holding Sango upside down by her ankle and snapped her boomerang in half. "How dare you think you can fight this Sesshomaru with some mere toy." He said in his usual creepy cold tone. Sango flew her other leg around his neck and pulled hair like some savage beast. "Put me down or you'll go bald!" Sango yelled. There were only things that really pissed him off and that was when people played with his tail or touched his hair. That is most likely why he is still single whoever try's to touch them always end up missing...proof? Think about Johnny!

* * *

_Story of Johnny_

_Sesshomaru age 5 Johnny age 13. Sesshomaru was playing on the swings when some eighth graders came along and told him to get up. "Get up brat these are our swings!_" _Johnny said stopping the swing. The three boys behind him were laughing and cracking their knuckles. "Do not tell this Sesshomaru what to do!" he said shaking his fist. It wasn't as affective because his voice was high and he was small and cute. "Yeah whatever kid just get up you're lucky I don't hit girls but Justin here does." Johnny said pulling up the swing trying to make Sesshomaru slide off. _

_Sesshomaru growled "I am not a woman you moron what female is named Sesshomaru. No one! For I am the only Sesshomaru! This Sesshomaru is male not female!" he yelled. Naraku walked over holding his baboon blanket why is it called that? Well it had a hood that has a face of a baboon. He took his thumb out his mouth and said "Leave my friend alone or fear miasma!" then put him thumb back in his mouth staring them down even though they were taller. "Fear your asthma what?" Justin said scratching his head. Johnny was tired of talking he grabbed Sesshomaru by his hair and pulled him off. _

_Sesshomaru flipped out of his grip and landed on his feet punched him in the knees then when Johnny was down to his level he punched him in the face. Two other boys came into help Johnny Naraku put on his baboon blanket and attacked them. The two boys were passed out by the miasma and Johnny was unrecognizable with bruises all over his body and blood pouring out everywhere. Sesshomaru picked him up and threw him off somewhere then looked over at Naraku "This Sesshomaru wants you to swing with him." he said. Naraku shrugged and took off his blanket then grabbed a swing. "I bet I can defeat you and go higher." he said swinging as hard as he could. Sesshomaru looked over at him "You dare challenge this Sesshomaru?" he said Naraku glared back and they began to swing viciously and violently.

* * *

_

Sesshomaru flipped Sango over and slammed her on the ground. Yuri and Ayame screamed and freaked out "SANGO!" they ran over to her. Sesshomaru walked over to the kitchen grabbed Rin and dragged her out his apartment. Then he looked at the three girls "Get. Out." he said Yuri whispered to Ayame "I'm scared and turned on at the same time." Ayame just got up and walked away. Sesshomaru helped Sango up  
"Are you okay?" he said not waiting for a response and tossed her out the apartment because he didn't care at all really.

He slammed the door closed "Don't keep that." he said, referring to Yumi, as he walked by Naraku's room. Sesshomaru walked into his room closed the door behind him and sighed kicked off his bunny slippers and got into his bead. He slowly dozed off to the sound of the pounding from the other room. Yes he knew what it was. His light snooze was interrupted with a knock on the front door. Sesshomaru groaned rolled around in bed for a minute then trudged out of bed half sleep and half pissed.

"What?" He said eyes half opened. "Umm hey I was just wondering if we could you know hang out sometime?" a familiar voice said. Sesshomaru tried to focus his eyes on the female. She was short with brown long wavy hair that stopped at her waist big brown eyes and pale skin. Well that was all he could make out right then "Who are you?" he asked. "Oh um I am Komi I didn't know you forgot about me. Well duh I didn't know but anyway I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me and my friends. You can bring your friend Naraku too if you'd like." she said. Sesshomaru sighed 'Darn my good looks' his beast said. 'Shut up.' he thought back.

'You know we are sexy!'

'Now is not the time...'

'She isn't cute but we can go with her friends right?'

'This Sesshomaru will not do this hanging with a crowd of disgusting humans'

'There might be a youkai friend. Eh? Eh?' his beast kept begging him to go but he ignored it denied her and shut the door in her face. "Must sleep." he murmured to himself dragging himself to his room.

Three hours later Naraku woke up to find something squeezing his torso. Yumi was holding him tight drooling on his chest Naraku sighed and pulled her off. "Where are you going?" she mumbled trying to open her eyes only managed to open one half way. "I gotta take a shit." he said then left. "Okay..." Yumi said then dozed off. Naraku took his cell phone in the bathroom because he is one of those jerks who like to call or text while on the toilet.

His phone rang. "What?" he answered in the middle of pooping. "Where is Sesshomaru he isn't answering his phone! Tell hi-" it was Inuyasha so he just hung up. "Stupid dog." he muttered. When he finished he flushed washed his hands and came back to see that Yumi took over his bed. "You gotta go." he said then tapped her till she woke up. Her threw her her clothes "Go find your friends." he said as he lit up a cigarette. Yumi sat up and choked "You know you shouldn't smoke it's bad for you." she said getting dressed. "So is drinking too much water." he said blowing smoke in her face. Yumi gagged "Ugh! That is so not cool!" she complained glaring at him. "Be quiet and call your friends." he said tossing her his phone.

Sesshomaru knocked on the door "I'm going out are you coming or staying?" he said "Depends where are we going?" Naraku said watching Yumi dress because he was a creeper. "Chicago...Inuyasha has Kagome." Sesshomaru said staring at his phone. "Sure I gotta call Kikyou though. Oh yeah Kagura called me she wanted to talk to you or something." Naraku said throwing on some pants and a random t shirt. It really didn't matter because he only had black clothes. "Can I go with you?" Yumi asked. "No." Sesshomaru and Naraku said at the same time.

"But Naku you said I had to go home. And I do live there so you should at least take me back." she whined "Don't give me nicknames." he said taking back his phone "And how is that a reason for me to take you along?" he asked. "We're flying." Sesshomaru said getting on Naraku's laptop to buy the tickets. "Because you love me..." Yumi mumbled. Naraku ignored her it was an argument he didn't want to get into. "Hey Naku you bring the brat you pay for her ticket." Sesshomaru said. "Shut up! You're not going with me and that's final." Naraku said standing over her.

* * *

**Le Aéroport**

Yumi happily entwined her fingers in with Naraku's and swung their hands back in forth humming a happy tune. Naraku growled and shook out of her tight grip "Stop. Or I will leave you here." he said with his hands on her shoulders making her stop with a jolt. Yumi just smiled wider "Naku would never leave me." she said now gazing in his eyes. Naraku felt a bit nauseated by this so he turned to find Sesshomaru examining his tickets he looked as if he was in deep thought as if he was dealing with an inner struggle. Naraku sighed then looked back down at the thing that clung to his arm 'I have to get rid of her somehow.' he thought to himself. He looked around the airport and searched for a egress.

Naraku was in the line for tickets so he could by Yumi one. By the time they had got to the front he asked the lady to put her in a seat as far away from his as possible. "Awe why are you so mean Naku? I thought you said you liked my company." Yumi said frowning up at him the girl was seriously making him angry. "Shut up Kikyou." he mumbled knowing what he called her. He figured if he pissed her off she would ignore him for the rest of the trip. 'Revenge for the nick name.' his beast said chuckling. Yumi's face turned red filled with rage "Why did you just call me Kikyou?" She yelled pushing his arm away as if he was the one that was embracing her.

"Oh that's not your name?" he said then paused as if he was trying to remember her name. "...Yumi? Yes, Yumi." he said smiling down at her. Yumi looked down and cried a bit. "You're really to much Naraku." she said then ran away towards the food court area. Naraku rolled his eyes and walked out the line. Then noticed that he just bought her a forty dollar ticket. He pushed the guy that was at the counter out of the way "Hey! What's your-" the guy who got shoved said but could not finish because Naraku towered over him and looked a bit on the pissed side. "I mean...here." the guy said smiling backing away.

Naraku turned to the lady at the counter. "Hey I wanna refund. The chick I'm with doesn't want to go with me." He said slapping the ticket on the counter. The lady looked up at him and smiled "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to go wait in line like everyone else. Next." She said and looked over at the next person. "Yeah I was just here like 30 seconds ago I want a refund you saw what happened." he snarled. "I'm sorry sir you still have to go to the back of the line." the lady said a bit annoyed. "Hey Naraku plane is gonna take off in thirty minutes where's your runt?" Sesshomaru asked walking towards him. Naraku growled and slammed the wooden counter cracking the paint off it. 'That brat.' he thought to him self then jogged off "I'm going to get her." he called back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and went back over to the waiting section.

Naraku was pretty tall so finding her wouldn't be so hard and well him being a youkai also helps. He found Yumi crying in the back corner of the food court in a small two seated table gobbling a cheese burger. "Come on brat plane's leaving soon." he said looking down at her 'Humans are so disgusting when they eat.' his beast said. Yumi looked up at him with her big watery red eyes snot rolling out of her nose and the burger in her mouth. "Youf fonf fuf fee!" she said. Naraku sighed and took the burger out her mouth "Mind repeating that?" he said throwing away the burger. Yumi gulped her food "You don't love me!" Yumi whined wiping her eyes. "It's not fair! I always had a crush on you and now we're dating and you wanna be a jerk and call me your ex's name and insult me!" Yumi said wiping her snot on her black sleeve.

"Didn't go out with Kikyou. It was a sexual relationship nothing more." he said and sat down on the chair because he was feeling a bit drowsy. "How could you take sex as something so casual!" Yumi yelled standing up. A couple people turned there heads to see what all the commotion was about. "Sex isn't just something you do with just anybody. It's special! It's a connection between you and your loved one a sign that the both of you are deeply in love and you never want to lose that person. You want that person to be yours forever!" Yumi yelled her face red and fist balled on her side.

"Maybe I don't think it to be that way. Besides don't you dare think you can look down on me it didn't take much to get in your pants at all. If it's so special then why'd you waist it with me?" Naraku asked putting a tooth pick in his mouth. "Because...because I love you." Yumi said now shaking Naraku looked up at her and tilted his head. "Really?" he said trying to hold in his laugh.

"You love me? Do you even know what love is? You barely know me and you say you love me?" He said annoyed at how girls would always throw that word around. But in a month or so they end up dating someone else and saying the same crap to that person. 'Seriously how many people can you love?' Naraku thought to himself. "I-I do! It's a happy feeling you get when your with that person! And no one else but that person is able to make you feel such emotions! I do want to know more about you but you wont even open up to me." Yumi said defending herself.

"I feel a sensational when I'm with women that I find attractive. So, according to what your saying you can love more than one person. So I guess I love a lot of women." Naraku said leaning back in his chair. Yumi slapped her hand on the table. "NO! That's not what I mean!" she yelled. A police officer walked over towards there table. "I'm going to have to ask you to quiet down ma'am." he said Yumi nodded and plopped in her chair. "Love...love...love is someone...someone you want to be with forever and ever. You want to always be there for that person. You'll never leave that person permanently because you two are connected. No matter how different the two of you become in the future you'll never leave that person because of that connection. When that person hurts you hurt. When that person is happy you are happy. You'll stick with each other no matter what." Yumi said staring at her fingers.

"Marriage?" Naraku said looking at her Yumi perked up "Marriage?" she said excitedly eyes filled with hope. Naraku looked away "I am not asking you to marry me. Understand that we are not married so I don't have to do any of those things. Your technically not even my girlfriend. You seemed to be fine with us just sleeping together. So don't get all emotional because I'm treating you like any other girl because you are. If you wont do it then some other girl will. If you want love then you'll have to earn it. Understand me?" he said looking down at her Yumi was about to cry again. "But for now you're just a sex buddy. Get over it." he said coldly then slid over her ticket. "You gotta go home some time." he said then looked at his watch "They're boarding the plane now we better get going." he said then walked away.

Yumi slid down in her chair and cried. She missed the plane.

* * *

**With Souta Kohaku and Petey**

Petey got off of Souta and notice that he might have took it too far. Souta was red and embarrassed he glared at Petey and turned back to Kohaku "Let's go home Kohaku." he said walking off Petey understood that he was not invited to come he huffed and stared over in Haileys direction. 'Stupid whore is clouding up his mind and ruining our friendship.' he thought to himself and bit his lip and secretly wished that he was born a woman. Then Souta would be dating him and forget about Hailey. Petey sighed and walked home all by himself.

While Souta and Kohaku were walking home Kohaku felt bad "Hey maybe you shouldn't have been so pissed with Petey. I mean we're his only friends at school and around the neighborhood. Those words maybe cut him a bit since you're special to him." Kohaku said feeling pity for Petey. Souta immediately stopped and turned to Kohaku "I told him I was straight. It's his fault for being so stupid!" he yelled he sounded like he was gonna cry. "Don't be such a pussy." Kohaku said rolling his eyes then smacked the back of Souta's head. "Enough of that crap ya still gotta apologize to him. Or Petey will take revenge and rape you." Kohaku said walking away Souta shivered and felt fear shoot through his body "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" Souta yelled falling to his knees and grabbing his hair.

Then screamed up to the sky "I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!" Just then Hailey's friends were walking by on there way to he hospital. "Ugh he's such a weirdo. YOU DON'T DESERVE OUR HAILEY!" one of them said then kicked him. Souta's face fell in the dirt the three girls giggled and ran away. Kohaku was to busy trying not to laugh "Your life sucks!" Kohaku said his laughing bursting out of his mouth. Laughing so hard that he was holding his stomach with one hand and pointing with the other.

"There would be a puddle of mud here." Souta said sighing then put his face back in it. "Yeah well that's why its fun hanging out with you the funniest things happen to ya." Kohaku said then looked at his home. "Awe I can't hang today bye." he said then casually walked away leaving Souta in his awkward position.

"AH!" Souta yelled popping up rubbing his butt and turned to see who tapped him it was a girl that looked just like Petey only more feminine. She was giggling "Nice butt." she said "I just had to tap it. What's your name dirty boy?" She asked. She was cute looked like she was around the age of nine. 'Well aren't you a little pervert -_-' Souta thought then stood up. "Shouldn't you be home it's nap time right?" Souta said then looked at his phone it was 4:30.

"I asked you your name." the girl said looking up at him with her big brown eyes. She was wearing a pink tutu with a black tee with black and white striped long sleeved under shirt. She had on matching knee socks except her right one was on her knee but the other one fell to her ankle her hair was black had highlights and was pulled up in to sloppy pig tails. She was wearing pink glittery chucks and wore pink beads on her neck and wrist with a silver crown on her head. The girl was carrying a blue bear backpack on her back anyone could tell that she dressed herself.

"I'm Souta what's your name girly?" he asked smiling down at her. The girl backed away "Ewe." she said then dug into her back pack and pulled out a packet of wipes. "Wipe yourself first dirty boy." she said handing it to him. Souta shrugged and cleaned his face "How's this? Better?" he asked. The little girl smiled "Much. By the way I'm Amie." she said taking her wipes back from him "Why was your face in the mud?" she asked. "Depressed." he said standing up.

"That's okay I'll be your girlfriend and cheer you up." she said. "Er uh your a bit young for me don't you think he said." scratching his head. "Oh please not like I like you I just feel pity for you and by the way I am ten and a half. When I grow up I plan to be a trophy wife marry a shriveled old rich man and be rich when I die." She said proudly then took his hand. "Walk me home." she ordered. Souta rolled his eyes her cuteness was wearing off "Yeah I don't think so leave me alone kid." he said. Amie looked up at him and growled yanked his arm making them face to face.

"That was an order human!" she said. Souta got scared a little and gulped. After he walked her to her house he was lost. "...I don't know how to get home." he said to himself scratching his head. Amie rolled his eyes "Your not that bright why would you go into a neighborhood that you are not very familiar with?" she asked

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DRAGGED ME OUT HERE!" he yelled Amie sighed "Those details aren't necessary just come inside I'll tell auntie that we have a visitor." Amie said dragging him inside the oddly small apartment. When they got to her apartment on the second floor she stopped at her doorway and turned to Souta. "I have to warn you. My auntie likes beer and men so if you see anything or anyone lying around ignore it. Do not make eyes contact with the drunkards. Do not examine the house. Only move on to my room I can go into my auntie's room and find some clothes for you. Oh yeah, also I share a room with my cousin." Amie instructed then opened the door. "I'll just ask your aunt for instructions then call my mom." Souta said then took out his phone.

Amie punched his knee and Souta fell to the ground rubbing his knee "SSSSSSS Whyyyyyyy?" Souta moaned. "Just do what I say stupid!" Amie ordered then shoved him inside. Souta hopped to her room and sat on her bed. "Souta?" a familiar voice said Souta looked up and saw another bed parallel to the one he was sitting on and saw a boy sitting on the corner of it. "How do you know my name?" he asked a bit freaked out. "It's me Petey...I just changed my clothes. Why are you here? I thought we weren't friends." he said slouched over. He looked like he had been crying for quite a while. Souta rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry for getting angry but you deserved it. I told you to stop and you didn't listen and now Hailey doesn't like me anymore." Souta said leaning on the wall and crossed his arms. Petey looked over at him like Souta just said something really stupid. "You moron she was teasing you! She knew you liked her she just wanted to be close to you so she could see your brothers more often. Well I can't blame her for that but well it pissed me off that she was using you like that. She's the one who got what she deserved." Petey said. Souta stood up "That's not true!" he yelled angry and annoyed.

"I wouldn't lie to you." Petey said playing with his fingers. "YOU LIED TO ME WHEN WE FIRST MET!"Souta yelled. Petey stood up to face him "I never said I was a girl!" Petey yelled back. "Yeah well you knew damn well that I thought you were female! Impostor!" Souta yelled back wanting to punch him in the face. Petey walked over to the door "Just get out!" his voice was scratchy and sounded like he was about to cry.

At that time Amie walked in and slammed the door "What's all this racket for!" she yelled Souta and Petey both jumped. Souta looked at Petey "I was just leaving." he said then was stopped by Amie. "I told you your staying with me til' morning now change into these clothes and get into bed!" Amie said pointing at her bed.

After Souta gave in to the scary little girls orders he sat on her bed and stared out the window. Petey sat on his bed and glared at Souta. Amie walked in sat on her bed and squeezed Souta "Tuck me in boyfriend?" she asked looking up at him with her angel face. Souta rolled his eyes "I'm not your boyfriend. What's with you and your family claiming things." Souta said. Amie frowned and her face turned red "You don't like me?" she asked in her high cute voice.

Souta looked down at her and hugged her "That's not it I'm sorry." he said then noticed that he was being played by a nine year old because she shoved him down on the bed and cuddled on his chest and fell asleep. "Who falls asleep that fast?" Souta asked. Petey sighed and got under his covers "I want you gone first thing in the morning or else." he said Souta chuckled "Or else what?"

Petey ignored him and fell asleep.

* * *

**Higurashi's**

Kimiko was pacing the kitchen floors peeked in the living room to check the door then went back to pacing the floors. She threw her hands in the air and yelled "Where the hell is that kid!" **  
**


End file.
